All for Her
by BizzareBavarian
Summary: And though they only met days before, he knew he would go through it all for her. Brucas plus one. Review if read, please.
1. Chapter 1

_All for Her__  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING; though I would love to own One Tree Hill. Definitely a cool thought.  
Story by:B. Davis FTW_

_

* * *

_

"This is it Luke, are you ready?" His brother's voice echoed in his ears and a wide smile appeared on his face as he nodded. He'd been ready for this since the day he met her. He was wearing a stupid tuxedo for her that made him feel like a stupid doll, all because he loved her. The white carnation and baby's breath he wore in his breast pocket was for her; because he loved her and couldn't imagine one day of his life without her. So he nodded again, one hundred and twenty percent sure that she was the one for her. "Alright bro, I'm gonna go check on the ladies for you and make an attempt at preparing you for how amazing she's going to look" With a smirk and a quick wink his raven haired brother was gone.

Lucas turned his back to the door, looking into the mirror as he fiddled with his tuxedo jacket and bow. He laughed to himself as he fixed the bow tie, trying to make it straight. Brooke had insisted on a black bow tie for Lucas's tux instead of a regular tie. _'People always get married in ties, Broody. We have to be different in at least some way! What about when we tell our grandchildren about our wedding? Do _you_ want to be the one to tell them we had a boring traditional wedding and you wore a stupid boring tie?' _It wasn't a compelling argument in the least, but just like always, Lucas ended up giving in, and now he was here; annoyed at the fact that his bow tie won't stay straight. It's also why he was getting ready in a hotel room, with Brooke in the room next door before he walked out onto the beach for the ceremony. No, there was never going to be a traditional wedding in Brooke's life. It just wasn't enough, and he loved her for it.

BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL

"Knock, knock ladies" Nathan peeked his head past the white door, closing it behind him quickly after he had passed through. His small four year old son quickly ran towards him, and Nathan lifted him into the air, settling him into his arms. "Hey buddy, you wanna go keep Uncle Lucas company for me while I check out the ladies?" He knew the young boy wouldn't go quite that easily. He was very attached to his mother and godmother, and wouldn't leave unless he knew for sure nothing was going to go awry. "I promise I'll keep a good eye on them" Nathan added after realizing that fact, and the four year old nodded, hopping out of his father's arms and out of the hotel room, running off to keep his uncle company. Nathan laughed softly, shaking his head as he walked into the second part of the hotel suite Brooke and Lucas would be sharing that night.

"Well, well, well. Lucas doesn't have any idea what he's in for, now does he?" Nathan grinned as Brooke and Haley turned around to look at him. Rachel had been sitting on the bed, putting her two cents in on Brooke's appearance from afar. His smile relaxed as he moved forward and took his friend and soon to be sister in law into an embrace, quickly letting go after being scolded about the bride's hair. "You look amazing Brooke, really" He could tell his words mattered when her cheeks reddened and her smile brightened.

"Thanks Nathan" She spoke softly, "How is he? Hopefully not as nervous as I am?" Jitters. That's what she was blaming it on. There were no nerves when it came to Brooke and Lucas and any decision they had made about their relationship. His kisses continued to give her chills up her spine; her skin tingled at his mere touch, and his eyes; God, his eyes made her melt in her shoes every time she saw them. There was no question that Brooke Davis was head over heels in love with Lucas Scott, but that didn't mean this wasn't a huge step for her. She was committing herself to Lucas for life; through both bad times and good. She would wake up to the same man every day for the rest of her life, hopefully. She had a fear that he would get sick of her and begin to regret their marriage, that he would look to fill their voided marriage through other women. Her fear always had been that she wouldn't be enough.

Sensing her friend's fear, Haley reached a hand and put it on the brunette's bare shoulder. "He's sure, Brooke. Trust us" Brooke looked around the room, seeing nothing but reassurance from her friends. She smiled to herself and nodded, accepting all their silent words. Haley glanced at the clock and clapped her hands, "Okay everyone, it's show time!" Brooke chuckled softly at her friend's words. "Nathan, you get Lucas and get out there and Rachel and I will go get ready. Brooke, we'll see you out there, okay?" Brooke smiled weakly and nodded, As Nathan and Haley left the room, Rachel stayed back for a second longer.

"Here we go, slut. You're not gonna be allowed to be a slut anymore, are you?" The red head joked, getting Brooke to laugh a bit.

"Don't leave yet Rach...I need someone with me for a couple more minutes, okay?" Brooke knew it was a rare moment when Rachel Gatina ever showed any type of real emotion for anyone, but she also knew that Rachel was an amazing best friend to her, and would be a good friend if it was needed. That's why Brooke wasn't surprised when Rachel simply nodded and sat down on the bed with Brooke, her arm draped over her friend's shoulder. Deep breaths were heard in rhythm with Rachel's hand moving up and down Brooke's bare arm. Her strapless wedding gown was flawless, and she knew Lucas would love it, she just needed a friend before the plunge into marriage. Especially a marriage that was supposed to be so perfect.

BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL

"How's she looking little brother?" Lucas had become anxious when Nathan hadn't come back for at least ten minutes; but the moments felt like hours as the brooding blond awaited his younger brother's report. Was she nervous? If she was, did it seem like she was going to back out? She couldn't, right? They loved each other and they both had been dreaming about this day ever since they got engaged.

"She's breathtaking man. I'm in no way attracted to her, and I swear to God, she was amazing" Nathan put a hand on Lucas's shoulder, squeezing it gently and shaking him slightly. "She's so excited, she's basically shaking. Dude, I can't even explain the emotions that are going to be running through your head when you see her walking down that aisle" Nathan knew from experience, being his own wedding on the shore, knowing Brooke's simple yet elegant dress was going to literally knock Lucas off his feet.

"Thanks Nate. I'll see you out there, alright?" Nathan nodded, squeezing his older brother's shoulder once more, silently letting him now that this was it. As his dark haired brother left, Lucas took a deep breath. "Alright Luke. This is it," He wasn't normally one to talk to himself, but this was a big day that definitely called for calming of some nerves. "you've been waiting for this day, okay? It's going to be fine. Everything's going to go off without a hitch, just as you and Brooke planned"

"Talking to yourself help at all?" The feminine voice took him by surprise and Lucas turned around quickly, facing a head of loose blond curls. "Hey there Luke" Her smooth voice continued to shock him. What the hell was she doing here?

"Peyton, what are you doing here?" Lucas asked cautiously. Brooke and Lucas had decided together it was best if they didn't invite Lucas's ex because just as everyone knows, you never invite your ex to your wedding. It was like giving them a kick in the face. **(How I Met Your Mother anyone?!)**

"Well, those _incompetent_ mailmen seemed to have misplaced my wedding invite" She sauntered over toward him slowly, forcing him to look up and down her body at the dark green dress she was wearing. She as she moved within inches of him, he stepped back uncomfortably. She ran a hand down his cheek, "They obviously misplaced my invite, right Lukey? You wouldn't dream of not inviting me to your wedding, would you?"

Lucas's breath hitched in his throat, because this situation made him completely nervous of what Peyton wanted to do to him. "Br-Brooke a-a-and I decided it wasn't a-appropriate" He stuttered because of his nerves. He stepped back again from her, finding himself against the mirror he was previously fixing his bow tie in. "Peyt, I-I have to go. I'm getting married"

"Luke, you know you don't want me to leave" She moved toward him again, running a hand through his hair, and he quickly ducked away from her hands

"Peyt, I'm serious," _'Well there's your voice, ya douche.'_ "You have to go. I'm about to get married to Brooke, the girl I _love_. We didn't invite you for this sole reason. Because _you_ can't get over the fact that you and I are _over._ For good." He was about to walk out of the room when Peyton spun him around, pressing her lips against his, hard. He pushed her away harder than he intended to, and she stumbled back against the mirror, cracking it.

"Damnit Peyton! I said _no_! You and I are _over_! I'm in love with Brooke, and you're not messing that up again! We're not in high school, okay? We're adults now and there are actual repercussions to our actions!" He couldn't help but feel bad for her though; he would always have a soft spot for people. "Just get out of here Peyt, and I'll forget this ever happened. For your sake." The blond woman sighed, walking past him and pulling on his bow tie a bit, "Don't worry Luke, I find your resistance a turn on" Her devious smirk caused Lucas to be overwhelmed with a feeling of anger as he readjusted his bow tie, walking out of the hotel and to his place next to Nathan at the alter on the beach.

BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL

His small conversation with Nathan seemed unimportant as he waited for the time that the violins would start, and Brooke in all her bare-footed beauty. She had insisted on not wearing shoes for the ceremony because she wanted to feel the soft sand between her toes so she could remember it for the rest of her life. She gave Lucas the choice to wear shoes or not, but he decided the former considering people would actually be able to _see_ his feet because his slacks didn't cover them and it just might look a bit awkward on the altar.

When the slow violins began the music, Lucas's heart skipped a beat. He couldn't help but want to push Rachel and Haley forward to make them walk the aisle faster to let Brooke come so he could _finally_ see his girl. He hadn't seen her in over twenty-four hours, and it was killing him. Any thoughts of the kiss with Peyton had been long since diminished. His complete and total focus was on his wedding right now. After what seemed like hours, Haley and Rachel finally made their way to their appointed spots, and it was time for Brooke to make her way through the matching flowered arch to the one he was currently standing under. For the second time that day, his breath hitched in his throat as he watched Brooke emerge from underneath the white carnation covered arch. He watched as she slowly made her way towards him, with her trail following flawlessly behind her white strapless gown. It was completely breathtaking, just as Nathan had told him.

Brooke could feel her cheeks reddening as everyone stood from their white wooden chairs and smiled at her as she walked down the flower bordered lane. Just as she wanted, she felt the cool sand between her toes and noticed everything was going perfectly because as she looked up at Lucas, she could see the sun slowly beginning to set as she made her way in front of him. She took his hands in hers and let out a quiet "Hey" when she noticed he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"You're beautiful" He whispered simply before the priest began.

"Welcome everyone. We are gathered here today on this beautiful July 24th, 2011 to share with Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott as they exchange vows of their everlasting love. As Brooke and Lucas take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family -- a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love. May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment that is known in the hearts of all God's children. And may Lucas and Brooke both look forward to each new season of their marriage --- just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories. An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Brooke and Lucas, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly LOVE another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect. The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as any thing that can be seen, heard or touched. For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one --- but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls."

_'Here goes Luke, this is it. In about five minutes, you'll be married to the love of your life, and everything will be perfect'_

"Brooke and Lucas have decided to memorize their vows, and so we will continue with the ceremony. Lucas, you may begin" He smiled, looking toward Brooke as he began.

"Brooke Penelope Davis, I told you that I would love you for as long as we will live years ago when we decided to get back together...for the third time" A couple scattered chuckles came from the small group of people watching "But you know what they say, third time's a charm. But in all seriousness, you know I can't live a day without seeing that beautiful smile of yours, and I wouldn't be able to go through my day without waking up to your sleeping figure in the morning. My sun rises and sets with you Brooke Davis, and my life is completely boring and bleak without my bright and shining Cheery. We've had our rough patches through the million and one years we've known each other, but I have never stopped loving you for even a second during those days. You're my one and only pretty girl and to go through even a day without you is like living without breathing for me. It's simply impossible baby. In the name of God, I, Lucas Eugene Scott, take you, Brooke Penelope Davis, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow. "

Well, for a writer Lucas really did know how to bring tears to a girl's eyes. As fat salty tears accumulated at the bottom of her eyes, Brooke began her own vows, quickly dabbing at her eyes before beginning. "Lucas Eugene Scott, you've told me numerous times how much you hate your middle name, and it shows every single time you cringe when it's said how much you really dislike it. But I wouldn't let you change it for all the happiness in the world because it's a part of the Lucas Scott I've come to know and love. I can't claim to know every single detail about your being, but I'm sure I've come pretty close after all these years. Lucas, I can't imagine falling asleep for even a second if I'm not in your arms. It's come to a point where I can't even close my eyes if you're not in the room when I'm going to bed. You've become a huge part of my life over these years, and I love it. I love you, Lucas _Eugene_ Scott, and I'm ready to commit the rest of my life to you. In the Name of God, I, Brooke Penelope Davis, take you, Lucas Eugene Scott, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow"

"Thank you Brooke, Lucas. Now can we please have the rings?" Jamie hurried over to his godparents, presenting them with the white satin pillow he was told to hold, which had the rings laying on top of it, a single thin thread holding them securely to the pillow just in case Jamie had dropped them. "Bless, O Lord, this ring to be _a _sign of the vows by which this man and this woman have bound themselves to each other; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen_._" Both Lucas and Brooke took their respective ring from the priest and looked back toward the other.

"Brooke, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the Name of God." He slowly slid the ring onto Brooke's finger, placing it in front of her engagement ring, slipping perfectly.

Lucas, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the Name of God" She repeated Lucas's actions, slipping the ring on his finger, signifying he was her husband for as long as they both lived, and it was finally for sure.

"Now that Brooke and Lucas have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, with the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Lucas, you may now kiss the bride" The priest looked on with happiness as Brooke and Lucas shared a short and sweet kiss before they parted and looked onto their friends and family, faces gleaming with joy. "It is with my greatest pleasure that I present to you all Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Scott"

BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL

"Now, I think everyone knows Lucas and I didn't have the greatest of starts as brothers." Nathan smirked as he began his speech for Brooke and Lucas, who were standing together on the dance floor, Brooke in Lucas's embrace, with his hand placed casually on her side. "But Luke, over the years you've come to be not only my wife's best friend of..well basically your whole lives, but mine as well. When I saw you and Brooke together, I couldn't help but feel a bit protective over her and think you would break her heart. She's been my friend since kindergarten, but today I stand corrected. Even though you two have had your hardships, you two are truly meant for each other. I can't think of one man in the world who deserves Brooke Davis more than you do. Oh wait, Brooke Scott now, right?" Nathan chuckled a bit as he continued his speech.

"Brooke, the only advice I have for you is good luck. We Scott men are probably the laziest bunch of men you will ever meet. I might as well warn you now as much as you think you have Luke here wrapped around your finger, once a basketball game's on, he's out. But I look at my brother standing before me Brooke, and I know he's completely and totally in love with you. I know for a fact there's no other person he'd rather be standing next to right now, at his wedding reception, than you, and I speak on behalf of Jamie, Haley, and myself when I say I wish the both of you the utmost happiness and amazing memories this life can give you" He raised his champagne glass to the couple as they smiled and gave him a hug as he walked toward them.

"Well, now how am I supposed to back _that_ up?" Rachel laughed softly, lazily holding her slender glass of champagne in her hand. "Brooke, you've been my best friend since I moved to Tree Hill, even if we did have our differences over Lucas over there" Her smirk caused everyone in the room to laugh knowingly. "But through it all, Brooke's really been the only friend I've had who has really been there for me whenever I need her, regardless of Haley and mine's feelings for each other. Brooke, you've always been an amazing friend to me, and I'm glad to be standing here making this speech for you and Lucas. Now I won't lie to you all, after the thirty millionth breakup between these two, I began to have my doubts about Lucas, but once he came to me practically on his knees begging me to help him get her back, I knew they were meant for each other. Lucas, you've got a great girl on your hands and I'll give you the whole best friend deal here. If you break her heart, I'll break your neck." The redhead made her way toward the couple and gave them both hugs.

Lucas raised his champagne glass as he took the microphone from Rachel. "Well first of all, I want to thank you all for coming to our reception to celebrate Brooke and mine's marriage. As you all have heard from Nathan and Rachel's speeches, it's been a long road for Brooke and me and to be honest, we're just ready for that two week honey moon in Spain. But on behalf of both of us, I want to thank you all for coming tonight to help us celebrate once again, because you all mean so much to us both, so without further a due, let's get this party started, yeah?"

* * *

**AN: A Brucas story was needed, I'm sorry! I just couldn't help myself. This idea came into my head and I couldn't leave it alone! Hopefully I get some of my previous readers back for this story? You know the dealio guys, review and I'll be the happiest girl in the world!**


	2. Slipping Through My Fingers

_All for Her__  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING; though I would love to own One Tree Hill. Definitely a cool thought.  
Story by:B. Davis FTW_

_

* * *

_

"Mama, Mama, Mama!" Jamie ran through the house, tearing down everything in his path. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" He searched quickly all over the house for anyone who would listen to him. He found his parents on the couch, drinking wine together. "Mama! Daddy! Guess what, guess what?!" He slid on his socks across the slightly worn wooden floor in front of his parents, his eyes glistening with joy.

"Slow down buddy, where's the fire?" Nathan sat on the edge of the couch, resting his elbows on his knees after putting the glass of wine down. Haley propped her elbow up on the arm of the couch, playing with her short, darker hair a bit as she waited for her son to answer. "Now what's going on Jimmy Jam?"

"Aunt Brooke and Uncle Lucas are coming home from Spain today!" His excitement radiated from his voice to his parents. They had completely forgotten that it had been two weeks since Brooke and Lucas had left for Spain for their honeymoon.

"Well, thanks for reminding us baby, because guess what?" She watched as her four year old eagerly awaited her answer, "We have to pick them up! So go get ready, because we have to pick them up in half an hour!" She lovingly rubbed his blond head as he ran quickly out of the room and up the stairs. Haley took a sip of her wine as Nathan leaned back against her and she ran her fingers through his raven colored hair. "Can you believe they're actually married? After all those breakups, all the drama, and all the heartbreak?"

Nathan chuckled at his wife's comment "Hales, you make it sound like we're living some soap opera" After feeling a small smack against the back of his head, Nathan turned around, taking a sip of his wine. "Well Hales, after the fifth breakup, I figured they were over. But then I guess Lucas decided he was done fucking around with Brooke's heart, and I'm pretty sure I was about to punch him in the jaw anyway"

"It's been a long road for them, hasn't it?" She loved the times where she could just sit with Nathan and reminisce about everything that had happened through their lives. They were all so lucky to be living the lives they were. Jamie was probably the best kid anyone in the world could wish for, and her two best friends had finally found their happy ending; for a second, everything was perfect.

BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL

"Luke, I don't want to go home" Lucas awoke to the raspy voice of his wife who had apparently been shaking him for the past two minutes. It was close to a nine hour flight, and knowing Brooke, he knew that she wasn't able to last this flight without moving around. "I have work in two days" Her lip jutted out at him and he smiled a bit.

"I know baby, but hey at least you have Lily staying with us for a week to look forward to." While they were on their honeymoon, Karen and Andy had called Lucas and Brooke to see how they were doing, and Andy mentioned how he hadn't seen his mother in a while, but Karen had said Lily, being only 10 months old, wouldn't be able to handle the long flight going and coming back. Brooke was quick to offer that she stay with her and Lucas while Andy and Karen were gone, and after a few minutes of politely declining and Brooke and Lucas reassuring them it was no problem, they decided that it would be alright.

"I know. I'm excited for her to stay with us" The grin across her face said it all; she couldn't wait to have a child. Though they did decide to spend the first two years of their marriage just enjoying being married to each other, he knew Brooke couldn't wait to be a mother. She couldn't wait to prove to the world that she could be the supermom who juggled both a huge multi million dollar clothing company, as well as a family life. "You won't have any meetings with your editors though, right? Because I have to be at the office basically from nine to nine every day to make up for the time I missed for the wedding and honeymoon."

And there it was. The reason they did have to wait. Both Lucas and Brooke were at the peak of their careers and it was already hard enough to make time for each other, let alone a family. "I'm sure babe. I think they're done yelling at me for a new outline for my next book." He stretched a bit, putting his arm around Brooke as a yawn escaped his mouth. "So our first week at home after our honeymoon and I don't see my wife?"

"Yep" Brooke laughed as she nodded, settling into his chest. "Sorry, but you're going to have to deal with not seeing your completely successful wife" She closed her eyes as she too, yawned. She opened her eyes quickly, looking at the screen attached to her arm rest seeing that they would be landing in about half an hour. "Mm, sleep" She snuggled into Lucas's side.

"You couldn't do this while I was asleep as well?" The blond laughed at his wife's antics. He would never understand Brooke Davis, now Scott.

"Lucas Scott, here's another thing you're just going to have to deal with" She muttered, her eyes still closed "things are going to go my way, or else you will not be a happy man" He laughed, knowing there was no argument against hers because it was completely true. Lucas would go to the moon and back to make sure Brooke was happy; even if that meant keeping his kiss with Peyton a secret for as long as he could.

BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL

"Aunt Brooke, Aunt Brooke!" Brooke turned her head when she heard the small voice calling her name. Without a moment's hesitation, she abandoned the task of helping Lucas retrieve their luggage from the baggage wheel **(Definitely not the word..)** and bent down to catch the blond headed boy running toward her. Once he was safely in her arms, Brooke stood up, hugging Jamie against her.

"Hey buddy, did you miss me?" Of course he did. It went without asking considering she was his favorite aunt in the whole world. But she had to ask because she couldn't lie, it made her day when she heard Jamie tell her of course he missed her and that she, in fact, _was_ his favorite aunt in the whole world. The amount of unconditional love that radiated from this little boy onto her was astounding, to say the least. It brought a smile to Brooke's face each time she thought about it.

"Of course I missed you Aunt Brooke!" Right on cue, Brooke grinned, kissing the boy's forehead. Jamie pulled away from her, his light blue-gray eyes staring back at her, holding all the innocence in the world "You missed me too, right?" Of course she did. Like his words, hers went without saying as well. But also like his aunt, Jamie loved being told by everyone around him that he was constantly missed and loved. It was everything to a four year old boy that he was accepted by all the adults in his life that he looked up to.

"Are you kidding me Jimmy Jam? I missed you every day of the week! No, not even that; I missed you every second of the day!" Her hazel green eyes widened to express how much she had really missed her nephew. "I can't believe you even had to ask." She feigned hurt and shock toward her godson as Haley, Nathan, and even Lucas watched on. No one could really understand or imitate the bond the godmother and godson had, but it was probably the cutest thing any of them had ever seen.

"You asked first Aunt Brooke!" The four year old shot back, wiggling out of his godmother's arms and running to the baggage cart, trying to push it, but failing because of the hand brake that the little boy failed to account for.

"Hey to you too Jamie, she's not even your real aunt!" Lucas playfully shot toward the boy as he pressed down on the hand brake and pushed the cart forward, with Jamie holding onto the handle bar and standing on the metal frame. "I'm hurt J. Luke...really hurt" He messed up the boy's hair as he pushed the cart toward his brother, sister in law, and wife.

"Don't be such a baby Uncle Lucas, you know I missed you too" The four adults all let out a small laugh at what Jamie had just said to his uncle. Was it a bad omen for Lucas to be this content with his life as it was now? He didn't think anything bad could really happen as of now, not that he wanted to jinx it or anything but he couldn't help but be overjoyed with the pure perfection in his own life right now.

"Broody! Get your head out of the clouds, we're going home" _Home._ It was definitely where he wanted to be after the whirlwind month both he and Brooke have had with the wedding and honeymoon. His wife's grinning face pulled him away from his thoughts, and he jogged over to her, kissing her temple as his hand found it's way around her waist as he held her close to his side. Yep, this was _definitely_ the life he wanted to keep on living.

"Ah, home sweet home." Brooke dropped her black Gucci suitcases dramatically, twirling around in the foyer as Lucas followed behind her, juggling the four largest suitcases in his arms. After miraculously making it into the foyer behind his wife, the blond kicked the front door shut, turning around just in time to receive a small peck from Brooke. "Thanks pack mule"

"You know," Lucas abandoned the suitcases in front of the door, walking towards Brooke and slipping his arms from the back around to her front. "as much as I love the city, I'm gonna miss those Spanish sunsets in La Concha." He placed small loving kisses down the length of her neck, causing her to tilt her head to the side a bit. "And I will _definitely_ miss seeing you in a bikini basically twenty-four seven"

"Mm. Well," The flawless brunette turned in her husband's muscular arms, facing him as she trailed a finger between his pecs "maybe if you're lucky I'll show you a lot more of _me_ than you saw in the bikini" She leaned forward, kissing him slowly; she allowed her tongue to massage against his, her confidence only boosting when she heard a low groan escape from his lips.

Slowly she pulled away from him, moving her lips up to his ear as she placed a couple soft kisses on it. "Down boy," she whispered softly, taking a hold of him in her hand. "you'll have to work for it" With a smirk playing on her lips, she patted his chest, grabbing her bags from the floor and skipping up the stairs. "Thanks for the fun Broods!" Her cheery voice called back to him from the top of the staircase.

"Low blow Brooke Scott, low blow." He followed her up the stairs, walking into the bathroom to take a shower. Brooke had gone downstairs to retrieve the other suitcases when she heard the doorbell ring right in front of her. Opening the door, she couldn't help but be a bit shocked as to who she had found.

"Um, hi?" Ah typical Brooke Davis fashion; well, Brooke Scott now. Of course she couldn't help letting the sarcasm drip from her voice. She hadn't liked Peyton for a long time, and there was no sense in giving the curly blond any hint that she did. "Can I help you?"

"Oh.." A slightly dejected look fell upon Peyton's face when the door opened and she was face to face with the brunette who she was currently 'at war' with. High school never really does end, does it? Not for them, anyway. "I was expecting to see _Lucas_, actually. Is he here?" She immediately put her arms out, "but don't strain yourself by any means. I can walk you through the whole process if you'd like"

Her stupid smile caused Brooke's blood to boil. "Wow Peyton, your peak really was in high school wasn't it? You've got a couple wrinkles going on right around there" She pointed her finger in the air and encircled the blond's face. "One sec bitchy. He's just getting out of that _cold, cold_ shower." She closed the apartment door in the blond's face, walking to the staircase as she heard the shower turn off. "Luke! Bottle-blond bitch is here for you!"

"_Peyton_, baby. Her name is _Peyton_." Though he dared not show it, Lucas felt shocked at the fact that Peyton was at their doorstep. He thought he made it clear to her at the wedding that they could not be friends any longer. "and I'll be there in a sec." He pulled a shirt on over his bare chest, along with boxers and some basketball shorts considering the summer heat had crept its way into his and Brooke's apartment and made it unbearably hot during the two weeks they didn't have the air conditioning on. He jumped down the stairs, shaking his head at the fact that Brooke had shut the door in Peyton's face. "Hey, Peyt." He quickly walked out of the apartment and shut the door behind him. "What the fuck are you doing here? I thought I made it clear that you and I are no longer friends"

"Aw come on Luke," Peyton moved closer to him "you can't deny us, you know that. We have a _history_." Lucas quickly pushed her off him, shaking his head.

"What the hell has gotten into you Peyton? You were never like this before the wedding." He couldn't believe that she was _actually_ doing this. He loved Brooke, and Peyton knew it. Damn, the whole _world_ knew it. "Whatever is going on with you, you know you can tell me, right?" Yes, he knew he was bouncing back and forth from bad cop to good cop, but he couldn't help it. He was a good guy.

"I'm just lonely, Luke. That's all. I miss everyone; Haley, Brooke, Nathan, even Rachel sometimes. It just _kills_ me that everyone decided to turn against me when Brooke did." Aaand there it was. Once she brought Brooke into things, Lucas didn't know how to handle the situation. Should he defend his wife and the love of his life, or be a good friend? "I don't even remember why she hates me so much. It's just gotten so petty and unnecessary"

Petty and unnecessary? That wasn't his pretty girl at all. If she got mad at someone, it was for damn good reason. But he kept his mouth shut, deciding to play the good friend card instead of the good husband card. "Well, you know I still don't know what happened between you two, but whatever it was, I'm sure you guys can work through it if you just try."

"I'd like to try Luke! But all she does is shut me down." Getting the look of disbelief from Lucas, Peyton threw her hands in the air. "Take today for example. All I did was ring the doorbell and she gives me attitude!"

"Aw, come on Peyt-" Lucas tried, rolling his eyes a bit.

"No, Luke. Don't 'aw come on Peyt' me. She really doesn't care, and you know it!" Peyton slammed her foot down on the ground in frustration. Damn, she could be such a five year old when she wanted to. It actually was one of the things that annoyed Lucas about her.

"Peyton, you know Brooke. We just got home from Spain, and she's probably just tired and cranky from the jet lag." Lucas probably should've left Peyton by now, but now he had to switch to the husband card, defending his wife. "You just need to give her some time, you know?"

"No Luke, I actually _don't_ know. Because of her, we barely see each other anymore! I liked hanging out with you, and if that means I have to kiss you on your wedding day to get your attention away from the brunette _whore_, then that's what I'll do!" Peyton yelled, once again throwing her arms into the air.

"Excuse me?" Both blonds turned to the doorway, where they saw Brooke standing, her face showing complete confusion and shock.

"Brooke, wait. I can explain-" Lucas reached for his wife, only to have her back away from his touch like it was the black plague.

"I-I can't believe you, Luke" She wasn't mad; not yet anyway. For now she was just completely shocked. Did he seriously _not_ tell her about that kiss? After everything they had been through together, he couldn't tell her about one forced kiss?!

"Brooke, it didn't mean anything to me, I swear! I pushed her right off, you have to believe me!" He pleaded with her across the doorway, Brooke still completely shocked at what she had heard.

"Yeah after about two minutes" Peyton added under her breath, successfully making the situation even worse.

"Lucas, if it didn't mean anything to you, you would've told me. Especially considering you know how I feel about her!" Brooke got a disgusted look on her face as she nodded toward the bottle blond behind her husband. "After everything we've been through..I can't believe you would do this. I don't know what to do Luke"

"Let me explain! That's what you can do, and because you love me, hopefully that's what you _will_ do." Brooke saw the sadness in her eyes, and she couldn't help but nod slowly.

"Fine," She sighed, then stalked over to Peyton, connecting her hand with the curly blond's pale face. She slapped her again across the other side of her face, pulling Peyton by the collar toward herself. "If you ever come near my husband again, slapping you will be the _least_ of your worries, trust me." Butch moment!

Once inside and Peyton safely gone, the newlyweds sat down on the sofa, Lucas staring back at Brooke, who was looking down at her feet. "Why the hell didn't you tell me Lucas? Seriously, after all that's happened with us not being up front with each other, you went and kept something like _this_ from me? I would be in my right mind to kick you to the curb right now!"

"I know, I know Brooke. But I mean, when is a guy supposed to bring that up? In the middle of our vows, or oh yeah, maybe when we're in the middle of having sex at sunset at our La Concha beach resort? I told you Brooke, it didn't mean anything" He moved closer to her on the couch, taking her hands in his. "It wasn't even worth thinking about, because I love _you_ and I would never even think of jeopardizing our relationship ever again"

"You still should've told me, Luke. We have to be honest with each other if we want this to work." _Yes dear._

"I know baby, I know. I'm sorry" He pulled her into his chest, kissing her dark brown hair over and over again. After they had sat in silence for a good minute or two, Lucas tilted his head toward her face. "I know this probably isn't a good time to bring it up, but babe I really have to know." Brooke pulled her head away from Lucas to give him her complete attention. "What happened between you and Peyton?"

"Luke,"

"No Brooke. You said we need to be honest with each other, right?" _Damn. He got you there_. She nodded slowly, cursing her previous words about being honest and all that jazz. "So just tell me. It's not like I'll judge you."

_Yeah, you wouldn't be saying that if you knew the story. _"Well, we broke up for like the tenth time or something by then, you remember that?"

"I think so." He squinted his eyes as he tried to think; the tenth time was only the beginning. They had broken up well over twenty times. "That was the time you broke up with me because I forgot our anniversary and your birthday, right?"

Brooke nodded, "I was pregnant." Those simple words caused Lucas's eyes to widen. P-p-pregnant? Even his _thoughts_ were stuttering he was so surprised. "I went to Peyton, of course. She was my best friend. I told her, and she told me to get an abortion." _Deep breaths Brooke, deep breaths._ "I didn't want to. I mean, you know how much I love kids; and one of you and I would just be complete perfection, you know?" When she didn't get the nod she was expecting, she knew he was pissed. "She told me you would skip out on me, and I might as well have gotten rid of it while it wasn't a child."

"You..you didn't do it though.. right?" His blue irises searched her teary eyes for any kind of hope. "Brooke, tell me our child is out there somewhere adopted by some family...tell me you didn't go through with it." He already knew the answer. They got back together the next month; she would've been still pregnant by then if she hadn't. He had to have hope though; he needed something to hold on to.

"Luke, you have to understand-" She began, but he stood up, and she tried to grab his arm, but he pulled it out of his grasp. "I couldn't lose you! I wasn't thinking Lucas and I regret it every day of my life. That's why I can't speak to Peyton. She _told_ me to go get an abortion."

"And you didn't have to listen!" He hollered back in her face. "She may have told you to get one, but you're the one that _actually _got one Brooke! You killed our child! I can't even fucking _look _at you right now! I just...I can't fucking believe you would do something like that and keep it from me for all these years! What the hell were you thinking?! Did you even _think_ to actually ask me what I want instead of just running off to Peyton like she can save the motherfucking world?!"

He never cursed this much unless he was angry. The fact that he was so mad at her didn't surprise her, but that didn't mean it hurt any less. The tears were falling freely from her eyes. "Lucas, I couldn't lose you. I wasn't thinking."

"Apparently." Lucas shook his head, turning away from her and leaving the living room. Brooke chased him into the foyer, sobbing.

"Lucas? Lucas?! Where are you going? Please, don't leave. We can talk about this; we can work it out!" She watched as he slipped his shoes back on and grabbed his keys.

"Actually, we can't Brooke. I can't even _look_ at you right now, let alone talk to you. I'm going out. I don't know when I'll be back." And with that, the white door was closed, and Brooke fell to the floor, laying her head down on the cool granite as she sobbed, her tears making the cold material even colder. Lucas leaned against the door on the other side, sliding down against it, his head in his hands as he sat down on the carpeted floor of their floor hallway.

How could this happen? They were happy, weren't they?

* * *

**AN: First of all, um WOW. I did NOT expect to get that many alerts and reviews for the first chapter! Thanks everyone who reviewed AND alerted this story! So here's where the drama starts, eh? I'm going to keep babies out of this story for a while, because in my other stories I noticed they're all over the place and it makes the story less serious. So yes, just Brucas/Leyton/Naley/Rachel for a while. I had this whole elaborate author's note planned out in modern euro this morning, but stupid me forgot to write it down. Um, thanks again everyone, and review! :D**


	3. The Blame Game

_All for Her__  
Multi-Chapter Story  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING; though I would love to own One Tree Hill. Definitely a cool thought.  
Story by:B. Davis FTW_

_

* * *

_

At the local basketball court, Lucas found himself missing the openness of the Rivercourt back in Tree Hill. He knew he couldn't stay there forever; everyone had to leave home sometime. It was a career decision, and it was one that worked for both him and Brooke. There were better editors here than there ever would be on the east coast, and designers had an easier time getting noticed here than in New York, the fashion capital of the United States. Though if they were to ever have a child, he would probably suggest moving to a town closer by. Not necessarily Tree Hill, because both their lives would always be in L.A, while their past was in the small North Carolina town. But maybe a town just outside of L.A.

He quickly shook his head, throwing those thoughts out of his head. They didn't have a child. They probably wouldn't for another two years because that was the plan. _The plan._ Their plan was to be honest with each other which yes, he had gone back on, but she went back on it long before he ever did. And though infidelity is a major thing, isn't killing their own child bigger? He didn't even kiss Peyton. _Peyton._ It _always_ went back to her, didn't it? Damnit, why did he have to be friends with her? He threw the orange ball against the back board in anger. Why the fuck did she have to ruin _everything_? The abortion wasn't Peyton's fault though, as much as he'd like to believe it was. She might've told Brooke to get the abortion, but she didn't have to. She should've known that he would've been there for her, despite what Peyton had said. He would _always_ be there for her. She _knew _that. Damnit she told her every day! The ball found its way back into his calloused hands and he reared it back, throwing it full-force against the wrought iron fence.

_Fuck_ her. _Fuck_ abortions. _Fuck_ everything. How could Brooke have carried this around with her for two years and not told him? God-fucking-damnit. He reared his hand back again, ball back in its place as he got ready to throw it full speed against the fence. "Throw it like you did last time and you just might break the damn thing." He stopped, dropping the ball from his hands as his hand fell to his side.

"Wouldn't be such a bad thing, would it?" The blond turned around, finding him face to face with his younger, raven haired brother. "What are you doing here Nathan? I don't need you here." His voice was cold, as was to be expected after hearing such earth-shattering news.

"Apparently, you do." Nathan replied back, moving closer toward his older brother. "Brooke called Haley in tears and Hales rushed over there, and what could I do but play a pickup game of basketball by myself? Gotta stay in shape, you know." He passed Lucas, grazing his shoulder as he did so. He leaned over and picked up the orange ball in his hands, launching it out of them effortlessly as it swished into the basket across the court. "Imagine my _complete_ and _total_ surprise to find my brooding older brother here, merely minutes after my wife leaves my house to tend to your significant other." He walked toward Lucas again casually, putting a hand on his shoulder. "The world's full of coincidences, ain't it?" He smiled cheekily, applying force to Lucas's shoulder to make him sit down on the asphalt court. It was late, so he doubted anyone would come anyway. "What's going on?"

"Peyton kissed me on the day of our wedding." He started, avoiding the shocked look on Nathan's face. "and I wasn't going to tell Brooke, because it didn't matter. But then, she found out when Peyton basically screamed it for all of our floor to hear"

"Dude! Why the hell didn't you tell me this happened?" Nathan had a good idea that there was more to the story, because if there wasn't, Lucas wouldn't have been at the basketball court blowing off steam. Plus, he wouldn't have taken that anger out on a defenseless piece of blown up rubber.

"Aren't you listening?!" Lucas widened his eyes at his brother, hitting him on the back of his head "It. Didn't. Matter. She's _nothing_ to me in comparison to Brooke. So I just didn't tell her" He shrugged a bit. "And when she found out and told me we have to be 'honest with each other', I called her out on the fact that I have no idea why she and Peyton aren't talking."

"And she said...?" Nathan's eyes now widened in anticipation of this new news. Haley was most probably getting about the same thing from Brooke, just without the anger and physical abuse and more crying. Much much more crying.

BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL

"Brooke?! Brooke! Where are you sweetie?" Haley called frantically into the house, following the sound of sniffling and sobbing into the living room, where she saw Brooke clutching a blanket balled up in her fists. She looked exactly like an overgrown infant, to be honest with you. Haley's heart wrenched at the sight of her friend in such intense pain. She knew something was terribly wrong, otherwise Brooke would never wear her heart on her sleeve like this. "Tigger..." She moved quickly toward her friend, taking her side on the couch. "Tigg what happened?"

"He...he left Hales" In between her short breaths and sniffling, it was hard for Brooke to speak coherently, so Haley left the living room and got a glass of water and prepared a hot towel, putting it on Brooke's forehead.

"Drink this, and calm down. It's gonna be okay, alright?" After receiving a slight nod, Haley smiled comfortingly, rubbing her friend's back as she drank the water.

"Haley..he hates me" Brooke knew her truth was about five million billion times worse than his was, and she felt _horrible_ about it. She knew there was no possible way he could've been forgiving about her getting an abortion, and that was why she never told anyone why she and Peyton had stopped talking. It was the only secret kept, before this day, between the former best friends. "He'll never forgive me."

"Brooke, I'm sure he'll forgive you. He loves you, contrary to your opinion right now." Haley couldn't help but want to know what she had said to make Lucas so angry. Normally he would stay and work it out...unless the situation was overwhelming, which was when he would turn away from having to deal with the problem because he needed to let off steam. "Tigger, what did you do, if you don't mind my asking.." She didn't want to overstep her boundaries with Brooke in the least. Not when she was in this condition.

"Two years ago, when Lucas and I broke up, I found out I was pregnant.." She noticed the slight widening in Haley's eyes and she knew that her darker haired friend was holding back. She knew that Haley wanted to jump off the couch in shock. It's exactly what Lucas wanted to do if he had processed the information fast enough. "I went to Peyton and asked her advice. She told me to get an abortion because Lucas would walk away."

"And you...you got it done?" Haley couldn't believe the words her friend was saying. Abortion? Brooke would never in a million years even _think_ of an abortion. Not the Brooke she knew, anyway. "Oh, sweetie." Haley pulled the broken girl into her arms when she began to cry again. She rubbed the girl's back comfortingly, just as she did when Jamie came in with a scraped elbow and seemed anything but consolable. Though this situation was much larger than just a scraped elbow; this was a situation that she was hoping their fragile relationship would be able to handle.

"I-I was so s-scared h-he was going t-to leave me" Brooke buried her face into Haley's shoulder, finding some sort of comfort in her motherly embrace. "Haley, he hates me. I k-killed his child." Her stutters ran through the darker brunette's ears and she immediately shook her head.

"No, no, no Tigg. Lucas could never in a million years hate you, of all people." Her hand moved up and down Brooke's arm as her cries began to calm down a bit. "He may be upset with you right now, but he still loves you Brooke. He'll never stop loving you, no matter what you do and you need to start understanding that."

"You didn't see him Hales," Brooke tore herself away from Haley's shoulder. She sat up and grabbed the box of tissues that had been sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch. "you didn't see his face when I told him. It was like," She attempted to formulate the words in her head as she blew her nose into the soft cotton tissue. "It was as if he didn't even know me anymore. Like he had no idea who I was and the person he had come to know ever since high school was a completely different person. He doesn't know what to think of me anymore Hales, I know it." Her solemn expression as she looked down at her hands pulled at Haley's heart strings. They had to fix this.

BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL

"She got an abortion, Nate." He shook his head in frustration, looking toward his raven haired younger brother. "She found out she was pregnant and went to Peyton. Peyton told her to get an abortion because I would leave her, and she listened." Though he was saying it out loud, he still couldn't believe it was real. He could've been a father to a two year old right now had Brooke not listened to Peyton. "Brooke blames Peyton for her mistake, and that's why they won't talk."

"Damn man." Nathan sighed dramatically, putting his hands on his knees as he leaned back against the cool summer air. Brooke was pregnant. Wow. "That's rough." The two brothers sat in silence for a couple of minutes, neither knowing what to really say. Lucas had explained the situation, and Nathan was just processing it. It really was a big deal to them all, and this rocked them to the core. Every other fight seemed petty in comparison to this one because this one involved _life_. "You don't really have a right to be mad at her though."

Lucas looked at his brother in complete shock and disbelief. Had he _really_ just told him that he didn't have a right to be mad? "Brooke killed my child. _My child._ And you're going to sit there and tell me that _I don't have the right to be mad_?! I should knock you off your feet right now for even thinking that you asshole!" Lucas yelled the second part of his statement, noticing his brother's unfazed expression. "What if Haley had an abortion when she was pregnant with Jamie? Would you have the right to be mad?"

"Haley and I and you and Brooke are two completely different couples with totally different histories. You need to think about this rationally Luke." He scooted closer to Lucas, placing his hands on his knees again. "You and Brooke were broken up, right?" A nod from Lucas. "She finds out she's pregnant, so who does she go to for advice when she has no idea what to do? Her _supposed_ best friend, Peyton. Stop me if I'm wrong" Silence on the other side. "Peyton tells her that you both have your dreams. You're a struggling author, and Clothes over Bro's is just kicking off and beginning its success. What happens when you bring a baby into that situation Luke?" Still, silence. Lucas is listening, and that's all. "You two would've strayed more than you could ever imagine. You both would've had to give up so many things that you can't even _begin_ to think about. A kid is a big deal Luke, and though you might not think so, Brooke did."

"It's not like Peyton went 'Oh hey Brooke, yeah you're pregnant? Kill that sucker and live your life with Lucas happily.'" A tinge of fire in Lucas's eyes appeared when Nathan called the baby a 'sucker'. "Brooke thought this whole thing through Luke. You know for a fact that she did. She realized that even if you did leave her, she wouldn't be able to raise that baby on her own. Which isn't entirely unbelievable considering who her mother is. She has her insecurities about being a mother, you _know_ that Luke. You also know that she would do anything and everything to keep you happy, just like you would do for her, and if that meant getting an abortion to make sure your wildest dreams come true, then so be it."

"I didn't ask her to get a fucking abortion. I didn't even know about the situation." Lucas finally mumbled. Nathan ignored him.

"Plus, your track record with seeing things through isn't exactly in your favor here Luke. Can you honestly blame her for wanting a better life for you and her? She knows she'll always think about that baby she _could have had_. But she gave it up because she had to; because she knew that you and her weren't ready, and until you were, she _couldn't_ bring a child into this world unprepared."

"But who was she to decide for me if we were ready or not?!" Still frustrated with the situation, the brooding blond took all his anger out in the volume of his voice. He felt a tiny calming sensation when his own voice vibrated loudly through his ears. "Who was she to decide _alone_ to kill a child that was mine too?"

"The mother. The woman who would've had to endure not only the physical aspects of that pregnancy, but also the emotional and also the aftermath of raising a child if you two didn't work out. Women do a lot more when it comes to these situations than we give them credit for, man." Nathan could tell his brother was still angry and not understanding Brooke's side of this whole ordeal. "Look Luke, I'm not in any way condoning what she did, okay? I know it was wrong, and you know it was wrong. But she has to live with the fact that she made a mistake _every day._ You two have talked about the child you'll maybe have in two years, yeah?"

Lucas nodded slowly. "She said she wanted to wait so we could spend some time just enjoying being married and so that there would be some kind of security if we were to have a baby." At the time, it was a logical explanation, and Lucas accepted it because he knew he wasn't ready for a child.

"_Security_, Luke. That word should be blinking in your head in neon yellow lights right now. She knew you two weren't stable last time, and she couldn't bring a child into an environment like that." Seeing Lucas's eyes soften, Nathan knew he had done his job. He patted Lucas on the shoulder lightly. "Take a walk man. Go home and talk to her, because we both know you're not going to solve _anything_ by throwing a defenseless basketball against a wrought-iron fence."

Neither man had to talk. Lucas left the court, alone on the streets of L.A at an unbearably late hour left to his own thoughts.

BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL

"He'll never forgive me Hales" The waterworks had restarted after about half an hour more of the conversation between Haley and Brooke. "I can't believe I did it, Hales. I'm sorry for it every day and if I could, I'd take it back in a heartbeat" Brooke looked off in a blank stare, her sniffles the only thing Haley could hear for a couple of seconds. "I knew it was wrong the second after they did it." She said simply, "I just wanted to go back in time and choose something different. Maybe tell Lucas and decide what to do with him and put the baby up for adoption, or keep it. I don't know." She shrugged, her face still showing she was a million miles away from where she was. "He hates me."

"I could never hate you." Both brunettes looked up toward the living room entrance, where Lucas was standing against the mahogany entrance frame. His hands were stuffed in his pockets, and he had a slightly angry look on his face, which Brooke was glad for as compared to his indescribably angry face three hours prior when he left. Haley got up and gave Brooke a hug before leaving, giving Lucas a slight nod as she exited the living room area, and then the apartment all together.

Brooke sniffled a bit, wiping her nose with a tissue as she stood, picking up all the discarded tissues she had used from the ground. "Where were you?" She asked nonchalantly, acting as if she hadn't been sobbing for the past three hours with her best friend, telling herself she was sure to be a divorced woman by the next day. Lucas grabbed her arm as she tried to leave the room.

"We need to talk." He wasn't necessarily surprised when she hesitated before nodding her head. He hadn't exactly given off a calm vibe when she first told him about the situation she was in two years ago. He let go of her arm, walking back to the couch she had previously gotten up from. Brooke followed him sitting down on the corner of the couch, folding her legs underneath her body. The two sat in an awkward silence for a minute or two, neither knowing what to really say.

"I'm sorry." If the room hadn't been completely silent, Lucas wouldn't have heard her feeble voice. "I was scared Luke, and I understand if you want a divorce and you don't feel the same way about me as you did before." Her voice didn't match her appearance at all. Her voice was one of a five year old being scolded by their mother, yet she looked like the sophisticated, mature twenty-five year old woman she was, however broken she was.

"Brooke," He sighed, moving closer to her as he took her into his arms. "I'm not going to divorce you over something that happened so long ago. I'm just a mad that you didn't even think to talk to me about this before you did anything." He ran his hand up and down his back. "I will _never_ stop loving you, no matter what you do." He kissed her hair softly, "But it doesn't excuse how serious what you did really is. That was our _baby_, Brooke! We could've had a son or daughter right now; a two year old! I mean, I think of that, and I think of the fact that you let the thought into your head that you were doing what was best for _us_, and I can't help but feel guilty."

Her head tilted upwards so that she could look into his ice blue eyes. "Why would you feel guilty? This wasn't your fault Luke; I let Peyton get into my head, and I blamed her continuously after all these years." Her head found its way back against his shoulder. "It's my fault."

"And yet it's not." Lucas quickly added. "You said you couldn't risk losing me, yeah?" He didn't wait for a response from her before continuing, "I made you think that you would lose me. Maybe if I had shown you that I really would stick with you through anything, then things would be different. It may have been your decision to get it done Brooke, but I should've shown you differently."

"But I didn't give you the chance to." Brooke said slowly. "I didn't tell you for two years after it had happened. Luke, I'm not going to lie to you and tell you that I did plan on telling you sometime in the near future, because I didn't." Honesty, right? "But that doesn't mean I was never going to tell you. I knew I had to, but I didn't know how. The only person that knew about the pregnancy was Peyton, and it was so much easier to shut her out and blame her for my problems. I know you want to be friends with her, but you have to respect the fact that I don't like her or trust her in the least" This wasn't a talk about trust though, was it? Yeah, Luke had to learn to trust Brooke again because who knew if he had or not after hearing of her abortion, but Brooke and Peyton? Really?

"We're not going to play the blame game here Brooke. We were both at fault in some way or another, and I'm sorry for walking out on you." He held her tighter in his arms, disregarding her statement about him wanting to be friends with Peyton. To be completely and totally honest with himself, he didn't think he wanted to be friends with Peyton as of then. She told his wife to get an abortion. An abortion! No friend of Lucas's would suggest that to the woman carrying his child. "I forgive you for not telling me. And I understand. If we did have a baby then, who knows if we would've been in the place we are now. We might still be in Tree Hill, and maybe _Caution_ wouldn't have gotten on the best seller's list. I love you for thinking of us and our futures separate and together, but don't _ever_ think that I will leave you that easily, alright?"

Brooke conceded, snuggling into his side. "I love you Luke."

"I love you too Brooke."

* * *

**AN: Been a while, I know. I'll get working on an update for _You Are My Only One_ this weekend, which means the next update for this story might not be as quick. Maybe I can get the chapter for that story out in one fell swoop, but I doubt it. Thanks everyone for your reviews and alerts, they keep me going! Also, let me know if you have any suggestions for the story line or anything. I'm completely open! Also, I know you guys are good about this, but keep your abortion opinions to yourselves, thanks.  
-Rohini**


	4. Life Came a Knockin'

_All for Her__  
Multi-Chapter Story  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING; though I would love to own One Tree Hill. Definitely a cool thought.  
Story by:B. Davis FTW_

_

* * *

_

"You just can't do anything wrong, can you?" The voice behind Brooke caused her skin to crawl. It was exactly like hearing nails against a chalkboard. _Screechy and irritating._ "Little Miss Perfect Brooke Davis, just as always, huh?" The brunette turned, finding herself face to face with her blond nemesis. "Lucas will _never_ see you for who you really are, will he? Because you're just a baby killing _fiend_, aren't you?" An evil smirk came to the blond's face and Brooke was fighting the urge to slap her across the face again. "But no, no no. Lucas's little princess can't do _anything_ wrong. Can she? Nope, that baby you killed two years ago just didn't matter, did it?"

"You better stop talking right now if you value your life Peyton." Brooke's jaw clenched, her fists tightened into fists by her side. This bitch meant business. "You have _no_ idea what you're talking about. Especially since you're the one who told me to get it done." Her hazel eyes turned red with fire as she followed the blond stalking around her in a circle.

"Oh you know I was never one to give or receive advice well, don't you Brooke?" Another stupid smile. _'This bitch better watch her step'_ Brooke thought to herself. "But then again, all I did was _advise_ you to get rid of the baby. No one put you at gunpoint to listen. You did it because you're a selfish whore, and you didn't want Lucas to see you for what you really are. _Trash._"

"Watch yourself Peyton."

"But Brooke, I'm just telling you the truth." Her voice turned devilishly angelic, as though she was doing the brunette a favor. "You keep on going around and telling everybody that I _told_ you to get the abortion Brooke, and there's your mistake. None of this is really my fault, you know." The blond producer's finger found its way in front of Brooke's face and the fashionista slapped it away quickly like it was the swine flu. "_You_ went to the clinic. _You_ waited in the waiting room and could've turned around at any point. _You_ sat on that cold, hard examination table as they sucked your baby out of your stomach with a vacuum. This whole deal is _your_ fault, Brooke. Not mine." She turned around, laughing a bit. "Not the most classy way to get it done, huh Brooke? A vacuum? Really? What, couldn't handle the emotional baggage that came with it, so you just _sucked_ it all away? I would expect _much_ better from you Brooke. Maybe make it look like an accident so Luke doesn't get mad, huh?"

"Peyton, I swear to _GOD_ if you don't stop speaking, I will knock that stupid face off. You don't know shit." Brooke knew Peyton wasn't worth the repercussions that could occur if she did knock her flat on her back. She could get sued, and her entire reputation could be on the line if she were to act on one moment of anger. Then again, _so_ much satisfaction could come out of a big black eye on Peyton's stupid pale face. "Now get the hell out of my office before I have to throw you out the fucking _window_."

The brunette's voice cut like glass through Peyton's ears, and she smiled smugly. "Well, since you asked _oh so nicely_, I guess I will take my leave." She turned around and sauntered toward the door purposely, just to tick Brooke of a tad bit more with how slowly she was walking. She turned to face Brooke once more, giving her another smug smile. "See you around, _B. Scott_".

"Yeah, fuck you." Brooke groaned frustratedly as the blond left her alone to her thoughts. She pulled her sleek Blackberry Storm out of her purse, looking for the familiar contact in her phonebook. "Ugh, thank god you picked up. Peyton was just here."

"Whaaaaaaaat?" Nathan's voice dragged on, and Brooke rolled her eyes. "Why the hell was she there?"

Brooke laughed hearing the voice of her brother in law instead of one of her best friends. "More important question, why are you picking up Tutor Wife's phone?" She smiled to herself slightly; her friends would always be able to put a smile on her face no matter how she had been feeling. "You kidnapped her and took her to Alaska, didn't you?"

"Oh yeah, and have Jamie kicking and screaming the whole time because he's away from his favorite aunt and uncle?" Nathan shook his head, knowing the five would never separate because it would be just too painful a situation. "Definitely more trouble than it's worth to steal my wife away from your grasp." The two shared a laugh before Nathan decided to give his wife the phone. "Hold up Brooke, I'll get her for you."

"Thanks Natey" She waited until she heard the familiar smooth voice of her singer friend. "Haley, can you please tell me why I didn't knock Peyton off her feet when she came here? Because god knows I _really, really, really_ wanted to."

"I'm not sure, to be honest with you." Good girl my ass. Haley had a temper and when it came down to her two best friends, she would not take any punishment less than a tree trunk up the ass for Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. "Why didn't you again? Because god knows I would have if I had been given the chance you have." A smirk played off the young mother's lips as she walked toward the dark brown plush couch in their living room, running her hands lovingly through her son's hair.

"I believe it's because of that whole 'lawsuit is bad for business' deal." Brooke groaned inwardly, falling onto the chair behind her glass desk. Why was she so damn nice? "Plus I think Lucas might kill me for that one"

"True that sister." Sister, best friend; pish posh. No difference to the two brunettes. "How are you two by the way? Hopefully better?" A rise in Haley's voice caused Brooke to wrinkle her nose. A topic she wasn't quite too fond of.

"We're okay, I guess. I mean he's still shaken up over the whole thing, and I'm still drowning in guilt and anger toward a certain curly haired bottle blond who's name will not be mentioned." A sigh escaped Brooke's mouth. "I just wish the whole thing never happened, you know? So there would be no big secret and Lucas and I could go on with our lives the way we're supposed to. Newlywed bliss; damnit I only got a taste of it."

"Do you regret getting pregnant?"

"I don't know. That's such a hard question, you know? A part of me doesn't because Lucas and I could have had a family had I not been an idiot," Slap in the face for that one Brooke Scott. "but then a part of me does because it's caused Luke and me a lot of pain right now. It could have been all avoided had I not gotten pregnant."

"Well-" Haley began, until Brooke saw Lucas in the hallway walking toward her office. "Hey Haley, can we pick this up later? Lucas just walked in."

"Fine, but you better freaking call me later!" After two quick goodbyes and promises to talk later that night, Brooke braced herself for a slightly awkward encounter with her husband. They were both trying to deal with the situation they were in, but that didn't mean it was hard as hell. She knew Lucas didn't trust her as much as he had before, and Brooke just felt awful about the entire thing and couldn't forgive herself. "Hey babe"

Her raspy voice rang through his ears, causing a smile to form on his lips. Whatever situation they happened to be in, she could always make him smile. "Hey pretty girl." He moved toward her and took her into his arms swiftly, giving her a chaste kiss before pulling away as he was met with a confused look on Brooke's face. "I decided to steal you for lunch and take you back to my lair afterward."

"Should I get Manny to call the police?" Ah Manny. Her wonderfully gay assistant who had probably saved her ass more times than she could even imagine. Her handy dandy buddy also had a school girl crush on Lucas, blushing and stumbling over his words when in Lucas's presence.

"Giiiiirl!" Speaking of... "Whatchu callin my name for?" The young fashionably gifted man walked into Brooke's office, freezing when he saw Lucas. "Hey Luke" Cue red cheeks, bam! Right on target.

"Well Manny, it seems here that Lucas is thinking about kidnapping me. Think we should call the police?" Her arms fell lazily around Lucas's middle as Manny's head shook slowly in disagreement. "Well in that case, I'll see you tomorrow Manny. Don't work yourself too hard" She flashed him a wink before exiting the room, Lucas at her side. "So you going to tell me why you decided to stop by?"

"You could say I was in the neighborhood." The blond winked at her, not revealing one thing about his surprise visit.

"Too bad you're always in the neighborhood. We live just about three blocks away from this place." Brooke replied smartly as the two left the sky riser and began walking among the thousands of people joining the couple on the bustling streets of Manhattan. Without another word, Lucas took Brooke to a small cafe in a little way away from the Clothes over Bros building, where he had them seated at a small secluded table on the veranda. "Luke, what is this? Seriously." Brooke had always known Lucas was a hopeless romantic, but that didn't mean every time he blew her off her feet it surprised her even more.

"It's my apology." He pulled her into his arms and kissed the side of her head. "I'm sorry everything's been awkward for the past few weeks, but I understand why you did it and I forgive you babe." He walked away from her, and over to the table, pulling the chair out from underneath the table, to which Brooke sat down.

"Luke, you don't have to do this you know. You've already told me you're sorry and I told you I understand and it's okay." It didn't matter how many times she said it; Lucas would always go all-out when it came to Brooke, and she had come to accept the fact that there was nothing she could do about it.

BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL

For the last hour and a half, as his wife was silently eating her penne with vodka sauce, Lucas had been staring at her lovingly. After years of knowing her, he still couldn't believe she chose him. They both had past relationships, and yet they found their way back to the other. He didn't really want to be cliche, but things really turned out the way Brooke said they would. _People who are meant to be will always find their way in the end_. Or something along those lines.

"Creeper." The single word pulled him from his daze as he let out a small laugh.

"Guilty as charged." He held his hands up in surrender and took his cloth napkin off his lap, placing it next to his empty plate. "If you're done we can head out of here and head back to the apartment and I can relieve the babysitter." Lily had begun staying with them for two days now, and Lucas was elated to see his baby sister for more than a day at a time. He had missed the ten month old more than he could imagine with her living with Karen and Andy across the country in Tree Hill, it had really taken a toll on him.

"I can't believe her babysitters hired a babysitter for her." Brooke shook her head laughing a bit as she too put her napkin next to her plate and stood from the table. "Better not tell Karen we were slacking on the job there babe." She patted Lucas's chest as he pulled his jacket off the back of his chair and followed her away from the cafe back onto the sidewalk, where he hailed a cab.

"Yeah well, we needed a night out" He grinned as his hand found it's way to her side. "My mom better understand considering the reason we're even babysitting for them is so they can get their week away from reality." He didn't want to know what exactly the two were doing on their New Zealand getaway, and hopefully he never would. But he knew for a fact that wouldn't stop Brooke from putting unwanted thoughts into his head.

"If there's one thing they won't get getting away from, it will definitely be the hotel room." Brooke's trademark smirk flashed into view as the blond cringed. There it was, the thing Lucas had been trying to avoid. He even chose his words as such so she couldn't make a remark but low and behold, Brooke Scott shined through.

"Thanks Brooke, really." He shook his head, turning it away from her defiant smirk and out the window at the passing skyscrapers and pedestrians as they pulled up to their Riverside apartment complex.

"We're so lame Broody." Brooke sighed as they smiled politely toward the doorman and made their way into the building. Being met with a quizzical look from her husband, Brooke pressed the button to their floor on the elevator. "It's only six and we're going home to a ten month old baby girl. We're like an old married couple" She sighed as the metal doors parted.

"First of all, that baby girl is my _sister_, and definitely not our child." He laughed, catching up behind her and grabbing her by the sides. "Second, we've been married for a grand total of about three weeks, and that hardly constitutes _old_, my love. Plus, would an old married man do this?" Without a moment's hesitation, he swept the stunning brunette off her feet and over his shoulder, running down to their door. He fished the keys out of his pocket and opened the door single handedly, freezing when he was met with a disheveled babysitter.

"Nice to know you two are having fun." Lucas slowly put Brooke back down on her feet, a bit shocked at the state of their apartment. "She wouldn't stop crying even after you left," Brooke's gaze fell upon her husband, her eyebrows raised as Lucas looked down guiltily. "and she crawled all over the place pulling everything she could down. She's still in the other room crying; I came down to get the door." Brooke shook her head, walking toward the guest room turned temporary nursery. "You better be paying me extra for this."

"Yeah" Lucas grumbled, pulling a hundred out of his pocket. "Sorry for all this Kate. I didn't know she was that..."

"Crazy? Psychotic?" The sixteen year old offered, and Lucas nodded. "Yeah, I'll see you around Luke. Please hesitate to call me next time." The red headed teenager left in a hurry after grabbing her bag from the living room.

"Well fuck _my_ life." The blond grumbled to himself, walking into the guest room, where he found his wife consoling his baby sister. Brooke's heels, purse and jacket were all discarded on the bed next to her as the baby was held against her chest, whispering soft words into her ear as the baby slowly drifted off to sleep. "Baby," He was silenced by Brooke's darting eyes toward his slumbering sister. After the baby was placed back into the crib, Brooke grabbed him by the collar and pulled him outside of the room, shutting the door gingerly behind her.

"You left that poor girl with a crying baby!?" Her voice cut through him cleanly like a knife. They weren't even mean words, but her tone caused him to shiver in his boots. "She's sixteen Luke! You couldn't wait ten minutes to calm down your baby sister before coming to get me from work?" She replaced all misplaced items that had previously been on the floor back in their proper place as she walked by, Lucas following quickly behind her.

"Brooke, it was getting late and I would have lost our reservation if I didn't leave!" Also, Kate _did_ say she would be fine and was a whiz with babies. But he dared not tell Brooke that, otherwise he might be losing one of his best friends that night with the way things were going right now. "How was I supposed to know she would be crying and tearing apart the house for the rest of the afternoon?"

"_How were you supposed to know?_ Let's flashback to the day your mom and Andy left, shall we?" Her glare was like a laser, shooting straight and cleanly through Lucas's head. "She screamed for hours on end until we put on the TV for her, and even then she still had tears rolling out her eyes!" A familiar chime ran through the apartment, cue a baby's cry. "Damnit Luke!"

"How was that _my_ fault!?" Yes, he could definitely control the people who came to their house and rang the doorbell, waking up Lily in the other room. "I couldn't possibly do _anything_ to prevent that!"

"Just get the damn door." Brooke muttered. She hated fighting with Lucas as much as he did with her, but lately tension was just so tight around the apartment that it couldn't be avoided. Lily acted as a buffer at times, but it was hard with them being newly married and with Brooke's company picking up along with Lucas's editors basically banging their door down to get another book out of Lucas.

Lucas groaned inwardly, exiting the kitchen after Brooke had gotten out of the foyer, where he opened the door, finding a girl no older than five at his doorstep. He raised his eyebrow, not knowing how to deal with this situation. "Hey there little girl. Do you have the wrong door?"

"Aw you Lucas Scott?" She had just about the quietest voice Lucas had ever heard. He knelt down and nodded, "I'm Lawa. Mommy says you aw my daddy"

His eyes widened. What. The. Fuck?! Brooke was gonna kill him. Lucas pulled the little girl into the apartment, kneeling down again so he was eye level with her. "Laura, who's your mommy?"

"Tawa Gawy" Tara Gary. Tara Gary? Fuck. Tara Gary. She had told him she might have been pregnant, but he shrugged it off after she left town and hadn't told him if she really was or not. Damnit, this was bad. This was worse than bad. This was fucking ridiculous. He had just gotten into an argument with Brooke, who just happened to be in the other room, and now he has a little girl who may or may not be his daughter standing in his foyer with a pink Barbie suitcase with her.

A suitcase? What the fuck? "Uh, wait here sweetie, alright? I'm going to go see if I can get your mommy's number and we can call her and set this straight, okay?"

"Mommy said I wouldn't see her for a long time." The little girl said quietly as Lucas started to leave the room. He turned on his heel with a confused look on his face. "She said I could only see her if I went to Heaven." Lucas's eyes widened exponentially. Shit, shit, shit. Fuck damnit mother bitch what the hell was he supposed to do!? "Where's Heaven daddy?"

Daddy. Daddy? Daddy. Um. Wow. That was a little weird. He's a father all of a sudden? Shit, mother fucker. "Well, you see kid.." Shit, how the hell was he supposed to explain this to a little kid? He didn't even know how old she was for Christ's sake! "Uh, Heaven's a really really really far away place that only special people can visit. But once you go there, you can't come back here. Understand?"

The little girl's eyes began to swell with tears as the thought of her never seeing her mother again sunk in. "You mean.." Shit. What was with him and crying children today!? Damnit, damnit damnit. Don't cry, _please_ whatever you do, _don't_ cry. Shit she was crying. This wasn't Lucas Scott's day, was it? "I'm never going to see Mommy again?"

"Okay, I finally got her to sleep, and I guess I forgive you Broody..." Brooke began speaking as soon as she left the guest room, but trailed off after seeing the sight in front of her. Let's see; the brunette was met by her husband kneeling down in front of a little girl, who had tears running down her cheeks while a suitcase stood next to the two of them. What the hell? "Luke...what's going on?"

"Brooke, baby!" A nervous laugh came from Lucas's mouth as Brooke stared at him skeptically. "You see, it's a funny story.." He trailed off, hoping to change the subject in some way without getting his wife mad at him.

"Pray tell, Lucas _Eugene_ Scott." The brunette planted her arms across her chest, waiting for Lucas to explain himself. Her eyes were like daggers, boring holes all over his face. He knew she meant business, but the words to tell her this situation weren't really formulating in his head.

"Well, remember how you told me you found something out while we were apart?" She nodded, her eyes widening in anticipation. "Well, I found something out too, but I never got the follow up on it," She began tapping her foot against the hardwood floor, and Lucas took a deep breath. "This girl I hooked up with a while back, Tara, she told me she might be pregnant."

"Excuse me?" Woah, woah woah. Hold up a minute. This little girl was, what? Four? Five? Four-five years ago, they broke up a lot. Brooke bent down in front of the girl, smiling sweetly. "Hey sweetie, can you tell me your birthday please?"

"May Fourf" Son of a bitch. They had broken up for a good two months that time. That was the time she met Julian, oh man that was good sex... Task at hand Brooke! She quickly shook her head, pulling Lucas into their room so they wouldn't be fighting near the little girl.

"Lucas fucking Scott. I don't even know how to fucking react to this! How the hell could you not tell me about this!? Seriously!? Don't you think I'd like to know that while we were apart, you knocked up some _hoebag_?!" Her hands were thrown in the air, moving all over the place as she expressed her anger. It was her Italian side shining through.

"She told me she might! AKA, 'I'll get a test done and let you know later'!" He didn't get how things could get this fucked up. He couldn't even call fucking Tara because apparently she decided to dump Laura on him on her way to commit suicide. "Look Brooke, right now, I need you on my side. I'm just as in the dark about Laura and this whole situation as you are right now, but I have to call the police and see if they can get Tara before she does something stupid. If we can get to her quick enough, I'll talk to her and we'll get a test done. I don't have the time to argue with you for hours on end about this right now, so I'm sorry. Now if you'll excuse me." He left the room, leaving a completely stunned and frozen Brooke.

What the fuck just happened? Brooke sat on the bed, completely stunned. She looked toward the clock, seeing it was seven and extremely early for her to think of even calling Haley for a serious conversation. Not that she would just yet. Neither she nor Lucas had any idea of what was going on. All they knew was there was a little kid in their foyer who may or may not be Lucas's illegitimate daughter. Fuck Tree Hill, Manhattan had just as much drama; just about twenty times more intense. She pulled out her Blackberry Storm, calling a not so familiar number. "Hey, I know you're probably getting ready to go out, but do you think you could meet me in Central Park, by 59th?" After getting a positive reply, Brooke stood and grabbed the stroller that Karen had loaned them. Lucas had enough to worry about without a crying Lily on top of it all. She scribbled a quick note, leaving it on the table by the door.

BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL

"So not that I minded or anything, but care telling me why you called me and told me to meet you here after not speaking for about a month and a half?" His cool voice caused her to turn her head away from Lily, who was sitting in the stroller across from the bench she had been sitting on.

"Lucas has a daughter." Blurt. Good going Brooke. Don't talk to the guy in almost two months, then go ahead and dump all your problems on him. Cool! "Sorry. How've you been?" Well that one will work. He'll definitely leave you alone now, stupid.

"Pretty unsurprised with life until I heard that" He frumpled his eyebrows, taking a seat next to her on the bench. "Lucas Scott has a daughter, and she's not yours?" Of course, he didn't really know about the abortion diabolical, and Brooke wasn't planning on tell him, so she simply nodded. "Brooke," He sighed, pulling her into a warm embrace. She missed his hugs; they always seemed to comfort her, just as his smirk made her laugh. She almost didn't want him to pull away, but as they lingered near the thin line between friend and love interest, he let go of her. "How the hell did he find out?"

"She kind of just popped up at our door and told him. And I was so mad, but just as soon as we started arguing, he told me he needed me on his side. What is that supposed to mean?" As Lily began fussing, Brooke reached into the stroller, lifting her out and onto her own lap as she rambled, "I mean I'm _always_ on his side. I might get mad, but I'll still back him up. He knows that right?" He opened his mouth to speak, but Brooke beat him to the punch. "Of course he does. I married him, didn't I? This girl's mother is going to commit suicide though, that's why she dropped her daughter off with Lucas apparently. That's what she said anyway."

"Who?" Finally! He got a word in there. Damn, he thought he was going to sit there in silence, nodding like an idiot forever.

"Laura. His daughter. Or not daughter. I don't even know anymore. All I know is right now, I'm sick of our pasts coming up. Like seriously, he was just mad at me a couple weeks ago for something that happened two _years_ ago, and now this!?" She sighed, patting Lily's back. "Can we please just get a break for once? I realize married life isn't supposed to be easy, but this is just plain ridiculous!"

He didn't inquire any further about what had happened between her and Lucas before because frankly, it just wasn't his place. Not after not talking to her and trying to keep contact. "Well maybe your pasts are meant to come up right now." After getting a weird look from Brooke, he adjusted his position, sitting at more of an angle so he could face her. "Now hear me out here. I'm not a big believer in fate or destiny or any of that, but maybe it's _supposed_ to happen this way. You two are supposed to dig up each others' mistakes early on so you can just deal with them and have that much a stronger marriage because of it. Maybe you're just supposed to get the hell over this and help him when he needs you, just as he did for you. Maybe not as quickly considering differing circumstances, but all the same result."

"So you're saying I just reapply my make up and get over this and act as if it never hurt?" Brooke looked toward him in pure shock. What the hell was he talking about? Since when did Brooke Scott ever just _get over_ anything?

"I'm not saying act as if it never hurt." He pointed a finger at her and raised his eyebrow, looking quite wise if she did say so herself. "I'm saying choose the time and place of your battles better. Namely _this_ battle, because there is much more going on that is more important than a little squabble between two married people." Brooke nodded in agreement; he was completely right. But of course, that wouldn't stop him from speaking. "I mean, for Pete's sake! The mother of Lucas Scott's child is committing suicide, and instead of being there helping Lucas figure out all this shit she dumped on him, you're here crying about it!" Harsh man.

"I know." Brooke conceded easily enough. "I should probably get going then, shouldn't I?"

"Considering it's getting kind of late, and your husband is now probably worried about you and his sister as well, yeah." He nodded, smiling a bit. "You probably should." He stood up as she did, and waited for her to put a now sleeping Lily back into the stroller before pulling her into a comforting hug. "Don't be a stranger, Brooke."

"The phone goes both ways there, buddy." She shot back, smiling a bit as the two friends pulled apart.

"I'll keep that in mind" And with a wave he was gone, and Brooke knew it was time to go home. It had been a long day, to say the least, and she just wanted to curl into bed and be held by her husband's extremely toned and sexy arms. Even if it would only be for a minute before like came a knockin' again.

_But if you left it up to me  
Everyday would be  
A holiday from real  
We'd waste our weeks  
Beneath the sun  
We'd fry our brains  
And say it's so much fun out here  
But when it's all over  
I'll come back for another year _

BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL

**AN: Whoo hoo! Small break over! Brought you guys something longer to celebrate my return. :) I've been working with Brathan4life on another story as well, so in between those editing sessions, I worked on this a little bit because it's coming along easier than my other story. I'm still going to continue writing that one, so don't count me out just yet! My last final is on the 24th of June, so after that I should have time to write basically 24/7. Kind of. I'm taking two classes, so in between them will be devoted to a social life and writing these stories! Woo! Review cause I'm happy :)**

**-Rohini  
**


	5. Drive Away

_All for Her__  
Multi-Chapter Story  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING; though I would love to own One Tree Hill. Definitely a cool thought.  
Story by:B. Davis FTW_

_

* * *

_Brooke walked slowly and quietly into the apartment, putting the stroller by the door as she gingerly pulled Lily out of the stroller. She was on her way to the guest room, but stopped abruptly when she saw Laura standing in the hallway. Brooke moved past the small girl and placed Lily into the crib, placing a small kiss on her forehead before walking out of the room and closing the door behind her. She looked back to see Laura still standing there, looking very out of place. "Where's Lucas?"

Laura shrugged, clearly feeling shy toward Brooke. "Aw you mad at me?" The little girl posed a question with all the innocence a child could muster. Brooke sighed.

_Yes._ It would be easy to say so, wouldn't it? But she wasn't mad at Laura. Not at all because none of this was really her fault. It wasn't anyone's if you thought about it. Except for that Tyra girl. If only she had told Lucas in the beginning, oh wait. It would be exactly the same, just not right now. This would have already happened if she had told Lucas she had been pregnant when she found out. Then no one was really to blame for this, were they? Especially not an innocent little girl who is on the verge of losing her mother, the only person she really knows at this stage in her life. She was dumped on the doorstep of a man she never knew even existed and was told he was her father. How is that fair? "Of course not, I'm not mad. Just...surprised"

"Like when Mama buys a cake for my birfday and I didn't even know?" Not really. Brooke didn't even think Laura really understood the consequences of what her mother dropped her off at their apartment to go do. She was just a little girl and for all she knew, her mom was going on a trip and Laura would see her later.

Brooke knelt down in front of Laura and shook her head. "No because those are good surprises. This wasn't necessarily a bad surprise, but it was...unexpected. Understand?" She couldn't say she was surprised; she didn't explain that well at all.

Seeing the small girl yawn, she looked down at her watch. 9:30."Tired?" Being met with a nod, Brooke put her hand out for Laura to take. She led the little girl into her and Lucas's room and tucked her into their bed. She doubted they would be sleeping much anyway. And if they wanted to, they could probably sleep on the pull out couch. Honestly, she was just too lazy at the time to set up the couch for the little girl, and having her sleep in their bed just seemed a hell of a lot easier while she went to go see what Lucas was doing. "Alright, sleep tight" Brooke turned the lamp by her side of the bed off and left the room, leaving the door to their bedroom partially open.

She walked out of the room to Lucas's office, where he did most of his writing. She peeked in to see what he was doing before fully letting herself into the room. She noticed him hunched over his desk with his hands supporting him up. "Luke? Are you okay?" As he looked up, she was met with red eyes. He had definitely been crying, which wasn't a reoccurring thing when it came to Lucas Scott. "Baby what happened?"

"They found her Brooke." He replied quietly. "Tara; they found her" He didn't say any more than that, and Brooke was confused. If they had found her what was so bad that he needed to cry about? As if reading her mind, Lucas continued to speak, "They found her in her garage, Brooke. The door was closed, and her car was on. A hose was attached to the exhaust and into the window of the car. She was dead when they found her Brooke. She's dead." The brunette's eyes widened as she immediately walked over to him, and he stood from his chair as she pulled him into a hug.

He placed his head against her chest as he sobbed softly. Tears soaked through Brooke's blouse, but she didn't care; her husband needed her, and however confused she was by this entire situation, she couldn't leave his side. Not for anything. He felt vulnerable as Brooke held him. _These roles should be switched_. He thought in his head, but the thought quickly dissipated as he remembered he couldn't save Tara. If he had called the police the _second_ Laura had told him, maybe the police could've gotten to her in time. This was his fault, wasn't it? He didn't do everything in his power to find her. His tears eventually subsided, and his thoughts wandered to the little girl who was supposedly his daughter. "Where's Laura?" He asked her softly as he pulled himself away from his wife's embrace.

She looked back at him sadly. He was blaming himself, and she could see it written all over his face. But this wasn't the time to scold him for doing so in the least. He needed to let the thought sink in before she could do any damage control with him. "She was tired, so I put her to bed in our room" There was a lingering awkwardness in the room as neither person spoke. The unspoken question between the two having to do with a certain blond headed girl sleeping in their home lingered in the room among the two lovers. "Luke, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know Brooke!" He snapped quickly, immediately regretting his actions. Brooke was there to help, she always was. A small 'sorry' was mumbled, and Brooke silently accepted it. He sighed as he ran a hand through his short mussed up hair. "I have to get a paternity test done, I guess. That's the first step, right?" Brooke nodded, it was the only thing they could do right now. "Funeral arrangements. We have to give her a funeral, for Laura."

"I'll get Manny on it right now" She pulled the phone on Lucas's desk toward her and called Manny's cellphone, telling him to plan Tara's funeral. "He's working on it as we speak."

Lucas nodded. "I have to tell Laura." He shook his head, how could he have let this happen? Sure he hadn't seen Tara in four or five years, but when she told him she might be pregnant, he should have followed up on it. He was so god damn young; he didn't want a full time girlfriend, let alone a child at the time! And now that was coming back to bite him in the ass when he had finally realized he wanted all that and a bag of chips with Brooke. "Damnit, I just met the girl! I don't even know if she's four or fucking five! How the hell am I supposed to tell her that her mother died, let alone committed suicide!? I can't do this Brooke."

"_You_ may not be able to," The brunette took her husband's hand in her own, sandwiching it between her slender hands. "but _we_ are." He counted her out. He told her before she left that he needed her on his side, and here she was. He was right. The fight was petty, but they had to see through these difficult circumstances together, or they'd fall alone. "The day I married you I said I would stand by your side through _anything_ Lucas Scott. I will be there when you have to tell that little girl that her mother has died. And if you don't want to say so now, I'll be there later when you have to tell her that she took her own life before it was her time. I'll be there when the results of the paternity test come back, and I'll be there to make sure Laura's comfortable here because I _promised_ you I would the day you put this ring on my finger" She ran a hand through his hair soothingly, "I promised you I'd be there for you forever"

Lucas simply nodded. Really, what would he do without Brooke? Though she did over react at times, and she did jump to conclusions more often than necessary, he loved her because she would always clear her head and realize what she really needed to do to be there for those she loved. "I'm sorry for being so short with you. Where did you go with Lily?"

Brooke shrugged. "We met a friend at the park." She replied simply, a hint to Lucas that who the person was really didn't matter. "She's conked out in the guest room. We walked around a lot, and I guess I wore her out." She continued to run her hands through his hair, knowing it calmed him down somewhat. "When I got home, Laura was just standing in the middle of the hallway tired as well, and I was too lazy at the time to pull out the sofa bed for her, so I just put her down in our room. We can sleep on the couch if need be."

He loved her for all the things she did for him. She made sure his daughter and younger sister were both put to bed, even though neither were her responsibility alone, she made sure her assistant would take care of funeral arrangements, and promised to go with him and Laura for the paternity test. She was his wonder woman, and he knew he wouldn't be able to function a day without her. "Thank you. And thank you for not making a big deal out of this. I mean, I know it's a huge thing, but thank you for understanding."

"You were right Luke, right now you need me, and you're just as confused about this whole situation as I am." She repeated, in a nutshell, his words to her from a couple hours prior, and she vowed to see them through. "What kind of wifey would I be if I didn't stand by your side, eh?" She smiled a bit, kissing Lucas's forehead. "Call the doctor and schedule the paternity test. I'll make you some tea." Ah, she was pulling the role of dutiful housewife. But what else could she really do considering the circumstances? Real Housewives of New York City, here comes Brooke Scott. She could totally kick Ramona's bug eyed ass any day.

"Thanks Brooke." He reached for the black office phone as she stood from her spot on the mahogany desk and exited the room. "Dr. Freeman? I need to schedule a paternity test."

_"Ah, Lucas. I'm thinking you want to keep this on the down low?"_

The blond nodded eagerly, momentarily forgetting that he was on the phone and the doctor couldn't see him. "If it's not too much trouble, yes I would. The circumstances aren't very clear right now, and I'd like to keep this strictly under wraps until more is found out." He could definitely count on Dr. Freeman to keep his word. The two had known each other ever since Lucas and Brooke first moved to New York, and they had grown to trust the man in almost every way.

_"I'll administer it myself then. I'll see to it that no one knows a word of it. Come in tomorrow morning at 8 with the child in question, and we'll take some blood from the both of you, alright?"_

"Thank you so much Dr. Freeman. I'll see you tomorrow." _The child in question._ It sounded so formal. Like the two were going to court or something. The police had given him permission to keep Laura at his home until the results of the paternity test were found out and more permanent living arrangements could be seen. The blond hung up the phone, and stood from his leather chair and exited the room. As he was about to turn the corner toward the kitchen where he knew Brooke was waiting for him, he saw the small blond headed girl standing with her thumb in her mouth. "Hey, I thought you went to bed?"

"I's scawed." The little girl replied softly. He could barely hear her sometimes she spoke so softly. Lucas simply nodded, reaching out his hand for her to take. She grabbed his hand and he led her into the kitchen, where he helped her get onto the kitchen stool.

"Brooke, can you make her some warm milk? She couldn't sleep." He explained to his brunette counterpart, who had been looking on in confusion. She simply nodded and pulled the milk out of the refrigerator, and poured the white liquid into a tall glass. She stuck it in the microwave for the alloted time and leaned over the granite counter across from Lucas and Laura.

"So Laura, how old are you?" It was the question both had been pondering the entire night. Neither thought she could be a day older than five, but they didn't really know for sure. At least Lucas would have a time frame if he knew her age.

"I jus tuwned fow las monf" She answered quietly, but a bit louder than she had in the hallway. "Mama supwised me wif a cake" A small smile came across the little girl's face, but quickly went away as she realized Lucas had told her she wasn't going to see her mother again. "Am I weally not seeing hew again Wucas?" She turned to the blond after posing her question.

If it was possible, her green eyes widened in anticipation of his answer and he wasn't quite sure how to answer the question. Was he supposed to just nod and watch as her world as she knew it fell down around her? Or was he supposed to lie and say that she would, but not for a long long time? The latter would probably bite him in the ass later, and as he looked at Brooke for help, she just gave him a solemn look. He took it as telling him to just tell her the truth. "I'm sorry Laura, but you won't be seeing her anymore." A pang of guilt hit Lucas as he saw tears form in her small eyes. She immediately looked away from him and hopped down from the stool. "Hey, don't you want your milk?" Wow Lucas. Good question you douche.

The little girl turned around to face Lucas, fat tears falling down her cheeks slowly as she shook her head. "I jus wanna be 'lone." The blond nodded and Brooke, who had been silent for most of this time, finally spoke up.

"Do you need me to tuck you in again?" She asked with genuine concern in her voice. She could never help her motherly tendencies. The little girl had gone through so much in such a short span of time, she couldn't help but feel bad for her. Obviously too shaken up to answer herself, Brooke walked around the counter and lifted the small girl into her arms, not caring about the fact that she had just met her earlier that day. The two walked out of the kitchen back into the master bedroom. Laura's tears soaked through her blouse, but she didn't care. She just ran her hand over the small girl's back soothingly as she cried. When they got to the room, Brooke stayed until Laura had cried herself to sleep, much to Brooke's sadness. She gingerly tucked the fragile girl back into her and Lucas's bed and left the room quietly.

BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL

He couldn't believe he just did that. He just completely _crushed_ another human being's entire world, and then asked if she wanted her milk. What the hell was that about you douche? She's only four, for Pete's sake! A girl he barely knew, who was apparently now his sole responsibility, probably hated him. He didn't know how to be a father, who was he kidding? He just showed that to himself about two minutes ago. He didn't know how to sugar coat things the way normal dads did, and he sure as hell didn't know how to make her feel better. Hearing the familiar creak of the floor in the kitchen, the disheveled blond looked up to see Brooke standing in the doorway. "She get to sleep okay?"

Brooke nodded, walking back to her side of the counter. "She tired herself out with all the crying" Simple answers. It was all they would get from each other for now, because they were both deep in thought about what the hell they were supposed to do. "Luke," She caught her husband's attention quickly "I think we should call your mom and Andy to come get Lily. With everything going on right now, it's just not a good time to have her here, you know?"

And with that call, Lucas would probably have to tell his mother and step-father that they would have to pick up his half sister because he has an unexpected daughter who's mother just killed herself. Talk about your awkward small talk. "It's probably best," He glanced at the clock, quickly deciding in his head that they wouldn't be busy. "I'll call them now, I'll get them the first flight back here."

"Hey Andy, you think you can give it to my mom?" Lucas spoke sadly into the phone, and after Andy had agreed and was in the process of getting the phone to Karen, Luke mentally prepared himself for probably one of the hardest things he would have to tell his mother. The woman who always thought the best of him now wouldn't, because he didn't think even the tiniest bit of himself.

_"Lucas, my boy. I was wondering when you'd call us. We've been worried about Lily, how's she holding up?"_

"Great Ma, she's doing well," One more deep breath before the plunge. "Ma, I actually wanted to talk to you about coming to get Lily a little earlier than we expected. I'll pay for your flight out here and back over there, but I need you to pick her up. Things have gotten...crazy around here and it's just not a good time."

_"What's going on Lucas? Define 'not a good time'" His mother's inquiring tone always got to him. He knew then that just as he had to take a breath to prepare himself, that tone was to prepare herself for some big news._

"I have a daughter, and her mother committed suicide tonight." Blunt. You're on a roll here buddy, aren't you? Lucas heard nothing but silence on the other line. He knew Karen was probably extremely disappointed in him, but he wasn't going to be like his own father, Daniel Scott; he wouldn't turn his back on his daughter, no matter what kind of bad father he would be.

_"Excuse me? You have a daughter that you never knew about__, and you're just calling me _now_? Oh I'm coming to get Lily, but Andy and I will stay in a hotel and kick your ass every step of the way Lucas Eugene Scott. I can't believe how irresponsible you were to let something like this happen!"_

"It's not even my fault Ma! She told me she _might_ be pregnant, and then she just skipped town without telling me another word of it! Don't make me sound like Dan, because I'm not. I would never be him and you know it. She just didn't give me the chance to prove it!" He didn't need her to stay here and 'help' him. Because he knew in a situation like this, his mother would do nothing but scold him every chance she got until she calmed down.

_"Are you even listening to yourself? Man up Lucas! Be the man I thought I'd raised you to be instead of the coward of a man your father was. You could have searched for her solely for the fact that she may or may not have been carrying your child. This irresponsibility isn't going to be tolerated by me, I promise you that!"_

"Don't stay here Ma. I'm not in high school anymore. Let me deal with my mistakes. Just take Lily and go back to Florida. I don't need the extra stress right now."

_"I'm on the first flight out there, don't you worry." _Karen promptly hung up the phone on him, and he roughly put the phone back in its cradle. Sometimes, his mom _really_ got him riled up. She acted like he was still in high school and she could really punish him for something like this! Well, here's a clue mom, you _can't._ Because he was an adult at the time of conception and he's an adult now.

Brooke had been watching her husband's phone conversation with her mother in law, and even though she only heard one side, she realized how it went down. Karen had gotten a lot less sensitive about situations ever since she and Andy had gotten married and had Lily. Who knew for what reason it was, but Karen Roe was definitely _not_ the woman Brooke had met all those years ago. "I take it the phone call didn't go so well?"

"She acts like I'm still in fucking high school!" He replied, clearly frustrated. "She makes it out like she can just come over here and ground my sorry ass whenever the hell she wants! Too bad Ma, I'm twenty fucking seven years old and _not_ under your jurisdiction any longer!"

Just as she had been most of tonight, Brooke walked over to her husband's side and rubbed his back as he massaged his temples. Of course a headache would be ensuing in his head on top of all the bullshit that had happened that day. Fucking perfect. "She'll get over it. When is their flight coming in?" Getting a weird look from Lucas, she raised her eyebrow. "We have to pick them up, right?"

"They can take a fuckin' cab for all I care" The blond mumbled as he continued to rub his aching head. "They'll come here to get Lily, and one of us will meet them down there and hand her off. Hopefully they don't decide to stay because if they do, we're not communicating with them in the least."

Now, normally Brooke was very independent in what her actions were and would argue with Lucas that she could make her own decisions and talk to whoever the hell she wanted without him telling her she could. But seeing how Lucas probably had a pounding headache, she decided to just give it a rest and concede to his proposal. Walking to the medicine cabinet, she pulled out two Advil tablets and filled a glass of water. She placed the two small white pills in Lucas's calloused hand and handed him the water in the other. "Watch a movie with me babe?"

Lucas seemed a bit confused at first, but then realized she was just trying to distract him, so he nodded and followed her into the living room. She quickly grabbed a DVD and stuck it into the blu ray player before turning on the LG flat screen that they had mounted on the wall. She walked back toward Lucas, joining him on the couch as she leaned her back against his chest. "Die Hard 4.0" She answered his question without him even having to voice it. Ah, marriage. Beautiful.

Well, she had to pick a masculine action movie, didn't she? It didn't seem to pose a problem considering the vast extent of their movie collection. Right now, Lucas needed a distraction and a dirty Bruce Willis with a gun in his hand seemed to be the most appropriate. Until, that was, someone buzzed the apartment. "Stay, good boy." Brooke smirked as she stood up, commanding Lucas as if he was her dog. "I'll get her. We don't need you exploding in the lobby" She left the room and got all Lily's stuff ready before placing her extremely carefully into the stroller so she wouldn't wake up. Brooke deemed her mission successful when she arrived in the lobby with an innocent looking Andy waiting for her. "Didn't want to wake the neighbors?" Brooke asked lightheartedly. Andy laughed and shook his head. "Us either, she was a doll." Her Australian step father in law thanked her kindly and was about to leave the lobby when Brooke stopped him. "Hey Andy? You guys might not want to stick around. Lucas is pretty stressed out right now, and there's no telling what he'd do if you two went against his wishes.

The brunette turned quickly and disappeared out of sight into the elevator. Lucas had protected her more times than one throughout their relationship, and now it was her time to return the favor.

BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL

**AN: Ba, da, ba, ba, ba! I'm lovin it! So I forgot to include this in my last author's note. The point in not naming a character that Brooke was talking to in the park was so that you guys could substitute your favorite in there, whether it be Nathan, Chase, Owen, Julian, etc. There _is_ a method to my madness, guys. Anyway, I tried to hint here at the fact that Lily is Andy's biological daughter, because I know one of you was asking about that. I know, I know. Karen's a bitch?! What?! But I want to make her that way. This whole thing is going to be a Brucas vs. World deal, and I have to get Karen on the 'World' side. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and make sure you leave me a review!**

**-Rohini  
**

Someday, somebody's gonna to ask you a question that you should say yes to once in your life. Maybe tonight I've got a question for you.


	6. The Day After

_All for Her__  
Multi-Chapter Story  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING; though I would love to own One Tree Hill. Definitely a cool thought.  
Story by:B. Davis FTW_

_

* * *

_Lucas had woke up with the most unsettling feeling in his stomach that morning. As if everything would change... Oh wait. It would. Ha, go figure. The guest room bed was terribly uncomfortable, and he hadn't slept all night. That wasn't even because of the bumps in the mattress all over his body. It was because he and Laura had to go for their paternity test that morning. The entire night Lucas had folded his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling as he contemplated his life to the soothing rhythm of Brooke's breaths.

_What the hell has my life come to?_ He came to New York a budding basketball star. _Both_ the Knicks and the Celtics wanted him, and really if he thought about it, he could go to any east coast team he wanted. That was, until he got into a car accident and was told he could never fully regain the use of his left hand again. To this day he had to wear a brace at times and it hurt like a mother to make it into a fist. So he turned to his other passion, writing.

He was lucky, really. He had two things that he had loved and was good at. Basketball, which he attended Duke for, and writing, which he had majored in, in his time at Duke. So he wrote of his life, just as anyone would do if they had the chance to, really. It was a pleasure to write about yourself for twenty-odd chapters. He put his own insight into his life and added a bit of drama, and there you go. Instant best-seller. As a follow-up to _Ravens_, he wrote _Caution_, which had loosely been based off his and Brooke's journey together. It was his try at fiction, and it worked. It turned out to be his second book on the best-seller's list and it also helped pay for his wedding.

There was some minor drama here and there during those times. Break-ups with Brooke, stories in the papers about him sleeping with some woman that he had never met in his life, things of that sort. But nothing that had ever happened to him could ever amount to something as life-changing as finding out you have a _child_. Especially when you already had a talk with your wife that you would wait to have children so you could live your life as a twenty-seven year old before you decided to settle down at the age of twenty-nine. Maybe even thirty.

At the time, the plan was perfect. Party your ass off with the hottest woman in the world and enjoy the rewards of life, then domesticate and grow old with your hottie and reap the benefits of having children to take care of you in your old and withered age. Blemish-free, really. Unless you throw in breakups and hookups into the mix, and you come out with an illegitimate child. That throws _everything_ off, and causes you to question your actions for a good ten hours when you should be dreaming of sugar plum fairies. Not that he dreamed about that...he dreamed _manly_ dreams.

"Quit brooding" A familiar raspy voice pulled him from his thoughts as his wife turned over onto her side and opened her eyes, gazing at him. "I can hear your thoughts over my dreams of becoming the next Stella McCartney."

"Babe, you're not British." He laughed gently as she placed her head upon his naked chest, placing her hand on his abs. He _would_ know a famous British designer. He had lost most of his masculinity after being with Brooke for so long. He was basically her bitch, but he would never admit to that aloud.

"I _was_ in my dream!" Her 'duh' tone made him laugh a bit more as he leaned forward and kissed her gently. "Mm. If I could wake up to _that_ every morning, I'd marry you a hell of a lot faster." Receiving a confused look from her husband, she smirked. "Oh wait, I already did." She grinned as she leaned in and pressed her lips against his once more.

The light banter between the two was soon halted by the soft pitter-patter of a pair of feet walking into the hall. Both adults looked toward the door as it slowly crept open and the small girl peeked into the room. "Aw you guys awake?" Her voice was still frail, and Lucas figured it was because her throat was sore from the crying she had done the night before. He felt immense guilt toward Laura, and it caused him to hesitate a bit before answering.

"Yeah kid, we just woke up." He had finally found his voice after a good minute or two. But why hadn't Brooke answered? Weird. He looked down at his brunette wife to see she had fallen asleep once again; how? He didn't even know. But he carefully crawled out of bed and followed Laura out of the guest room. "Did you have a good sleep?" The little girl nodded as she struggled to get onto the stool that was unfortunately too high for her. Lucas smiled a bit, placing his hands under her underarms and lifted her onto the seat.

"Tanks." She said softly. His heart really went out for Laura. In all of a day, she had been ditched by her mom, placed into some stranger's home who she had never heard of in her life, and found out the only person she really knew she would never see again. He gave her a small smile as opened up the cereal cabinet. Good thing he was a four year old and only had Coco Puffs in there, otherwise the poor girl would have to eat Brooke's gross Special K.

"Is Coco Puffs okay?" He pulled the brown box out and showed Laura, as if she needed evidence that a twenty seven year old had Coco Puffs in his pantry. After she had nodded, Lucas walked toward the cabinet pulling out two bowls. "Milk?" He had to ask considering Brooke _hated_ milk, not only in her cereal, but in general. Just the sight of the white liquid made her gag. He shook his head at the thought of his wife's crazy antics as he prepared the simple breakfast for two. He brought both bowls over to the counter, along with spoons and sat down at the stool across from Laura. "Tanks."

He didn't expect to get much more of a response from the four year old. Could he even remember what his life was like when he was four? As little as he could remember, it probably didn't consist of anything more than his mother and his toys. Judging from the fact that Laura only had a small suitcase of clothes and one doll she held in her arms, she didn't have many toys. That really only left her mother. He looked up at the clock, noting it was a quarter after seven. His and Laura's appointment was at eight thirty. "We have to go and see the doctor in a little while, so I'll help you get ready after you finish your cereal, alright?"

"Can Bwook help me?" Laura felt more comfortable around the petite brunette. She had allowed Laura to cry into her shoulder until she had fallen asleep the night before, and she seemed to be like someone she could trust. Lucas felt cold and stiff toward her. She didn't really see him show much emotion while she was around and he was weird around her.

Lucas nodded, conceding to her request. "Yeah, I'll wake her up once we finish up here." You're such a douche, Lucas. This little girl could be your _daughter_, you speak to her as if she was just another person you don't even know. What happened to the nice guy you used to be? You _want_ to talk to her, get to know her; yet you don't even know where to start. "So I was thinking, after our appointment, maybe the three of us could go see a movie? Would you like that?" He looked hopefully toward the small girl across from her, a small smile on his face.

Laura looked up, her eyes widening as a small smile erupted upon her young face. "Can we see Up? Mama was supposed to take me to see that, but she was always too busy" Seeing how happy the 3-D children's movie made her, he couldn't help but say 'sure'. Laura bit her bottom lip in excitement as she mixed the brown cereal balls into her milk to make the white liquid chocolaty.

"I make the milk chocolate too." Lucas remarked as he noticed her actions. "It tastes way better than normal milk, right?" There you go, Luke. An attempt! It came kind of easily once he found something to talk to her about. "Brooke hates milk though; even chocolate milk. She'll only drink milk if it's in her coffee"

"Yuck. Coffee's gwoss!" The little girl exclaimed as if coffee was the weirdest thing in the world. "Chocowate miwk is my favowite. Wegular miwk is okay too, but I wike it bettew wif da chocowate" Lucas laughed and nodded, he couldn't really agree with her considering most days he _lived_ on coffee. But he figured he'd humor her short lived hatred of coffee. By high school, she would live off coffee just like everyone else in the world.

"Come back to me in twelve years with your opinion on coffee, and I promise you it'll change." He smirked as the two of them finished their cereal in more comfortable silence. After the two had finished and Lucas put away the bowls, he helped Laura down from the stool. "I'll go wake up Brooke to help you get ready. Get some clothes out for her to help you with, okay?" After the little girl had nodded, Lucas followed her back toward the back of the apartment and parted ways with her as he made his way into the guest room to wake up Brooke. "Hey, pretty girl, you gotta wake up now okay? Mine and Laura's appointment is in half an hour and she wants you to help her get ready"

The breathtaking brunette opened an eye as it looked narrowedly toward her husband. "You're lying. She's ready already." He laughed as he shook his head, disagreeing with her. "You're serious? Why me?" He shrugged as she sat up from the rocky guest bedroom bed. "Oh by the way, we _really_ need a new mattress in here. I can barely even _think_ of sleeping on it."

BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL

Brooke looked over her shoulder in the backseat of the couple's gray 2009 Range Rover Sport to see Laura asleep. "Jeez, what time did she wake up? We barely left the house" She settled herself back in the passenger seat, adjusting her seat belt back across her chest.

"No idea. She came into our room around quarter after seven, but I'm guessing obviously earlier considering how conked out she is" Lucas remarked, looking into his rear view mirror at the slumbering child. "How'd she handle getting ready?"

Brooke shrugged, "She was fine, she basically did it by herself. But Luke, I took a look in her suitcase," She turned her head to face her husband, bringing her voice down, "She has barely any clothes with her. And I don't mean 'barely' by my standards. I mean like two outfits and that's it. Either that's all she brought with her from her house or she really wasn't well off."

"Well, I promised her we'd go see Up at the mall today, so we can go shopping while we're there if she wants." Lucas didn't remove his eyes off the road. To say he was nervous about this paternity test and what it entailed would be an understatement. Though both knew it was most likely true that Laura was his biological daughter, neither said so because they wanted to be _completely_ and totally one hundred percent sure before letting anything out.

This paternity test wasn't only a big deal for Lucas, though maybe on a smaller scale, it was a big deal for Brooke too. She couldn't even fathom how she would act around this girl who was her husband's daughter, yet not her own. It would put her in an awkward position between motherly figure and family friend. Except for the fact that she _wasn't_ a family friend, but Laura's father's wife. She confused herself just thinking about it, let alone living it.

"Shit." The single muttered word pulled the brunette out of her thoughts as she noticed they were parked in the hospital parking lot. Her eyes wandered to where her husband was looking, and she noticed a small black camera pointed toward their car. "What the hell are we supposed to do now?" Both wanted to keep this situation under wraps before the press got sight of Laura and people began attacking their private lives searching for answers.

"Uh," Brooke tried to think quickly, silently thanking the fact that Laura was behind her seat and away from the camera's view. "I'll go out there and distract him; I'll tell him we're just getting a routine check up and act like I'm pregnant or something and you can slip in." The only problem was, those photographers normally traveled in packs, and who knew if this one was all alone or not. Plus, there was the matter of getting out of the hospital sneakily, but they could cross that bridge when they got to it.

Lucas thought for a second, then conceded. It wasn't the _best_ plan, but it was all they could do for now. "Okay, get out there and work your stuff babe" He placed a chaste kiss on her lips before she left the car, sauntering toward the entrance of the hospital normally when Lucas saw her turn her head and begin paying attention to the photographer. _There's my cue_. He opened the driver's side door carefully, then shut it just as gingerly as he lifted Laura out of the car and walked toward the hospital. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the photographer busily chatting it up with Brooke. "Gold."

"It's just a routine check up, to see if everything's okay" She flashed her million dollar smile toward the ragged man. After a quick goodbye, Brooke walked into the hospital where she hoped Lucas had gone in earlier. Seeing him waiting in a gray plastic chair, she breathed a sigh of relief. They did it. "Any problems?" She asked quietly as she sat down in the chair next to Lucas, taking her sunglasses off her face and placing them atop her head.

"No, I didn't want to wake her up and have her catch his attention though." Brooke smiled a bit at the sight of Lucas holding the four year old carefully in his arms. His left hand was placed on her head, keeping it against his shoulder as his right one was underneath her bum, holding her steady. What girl could resist a sight like that? "What?" The blond questioned after noticing his wife staring at him.

"Nothing" She shook her head and waved off his question, looking back at the slumbering girl. "You should probably wake her up. Dr. Freeman will probably be out soon, and I don't think she'd like waking up to a needle in her arm" Brooke shuddered slightly at the thought. Needles were _not_ her thing at all. If there was any other way to administer medicine and take blood, Brooke would do it in a heartbeat, no matter the cost. Needles just skeeved her out.

"No use in doing it now before he's even here" Ah, a little squabble between adults, for once over a child. Things really had changed, hadn't they? "Just let me do this, Brooke. She's got a long day ahead of her, and she might as well sleep now while she can. I doubt she even went to bed for much longer after you left anyway." Brooke silently conceded, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned back into the hard plastic chair.

"I hate these damn chairs." Brooke muttered to herself as they waited for Dr. Freeman to come out. She never understood the point in making appointments with doctors. They just made you wait a million hours once you got there on time anyway. Why not just come in whenever the hell you wanted? It would most definitely be the same exact thing as what they were doing now.

"Lucas Scott?" The blond perked his head upwards as he heard his name being called toward the front desk. He stood up carefully as the lady behind the desk in a hideous shirt told him the doctor was ready for him. "Thanks." He said softly as Brooke stood after him and followed along next to him as they walked into the white room. "Hey kid?" Lucas rubbed Laura's back as she slowly but surely woke up. "Remember how I told you we had to go see the doctor? Well we're here"

"Den we go see Up?" She asked softly, rubbing her blue green eyes with her small fist. "Hi Bwook." She smiled a bit toward the older brunette as Brooke waved in response.

"Yeah Laura, then we'll go and see Up and maybe buy you some new clothes. Would you like that?" The little girl nodded against Lucas's shoulder before lifting her head up as if she was just an infant and it was the heaviest thing in the world. Lucas placed her down on the examination table as Dr. Freeman came in, a smile on his face and a firm handshake waiting for Lucas.

"Seems like we have a little blood draw in order today, huh?" The doctor, in his white coat, remarked still with a smile on his face and thin rimmed glasses resting on the tip of his nose as he scanned a chart. "So who wants to go first?" Lucas offered to after seeing Laura's apprehension toward the needle. He wanted to show her it really wasn't that bad and it would be over in the blink of an eye.

Dr. Freeman wrapped a rubber tube around Lucas's bicep tightly to show the veins easier before quickly sticking the needle into the place where he found the biggest vein. After collecting what he deemed enough blood, he pulled the needle out and instructed Lucas to hold a cotton swab tight against the needle injection point. Lucas did as he was told and the doctor wrapped up the injection site. "See? Not so bad." Lucas offered a comforting smile toward the little girl as she rubbed her forearm nervously. "Here, hop up. I'll be right here while you do it" Lucas patted his legs quickly before helping Laura onto them as Dr. Freeman began the blood draw on her.

Lucas noticed a single tear fall from Laura's eye as the doctor inserted the needle, and his heart wrenched. He didn't even know if she was his daughter, but he still didn't like seeing her in pain. He didn't like to see anyone crying, really. After the doctor was done and wrapped up her arm just like his, Lucas smiled. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Laura nodded and both Lucas and Brooke laughed softly. "Well, it's all over and I won't make you do it again, so we're all good."

"Now we see Up?" Laura's tone of voice was enough to make him nod, alone. It had such hope in it that one would think she was wishing to come home from war rather than go see some 3-D movie that would probably be on Blu-Ray in a couple months. Nevertheless, Lucas nodded with a smile on his face as the little girl's face lit up with pure joy. "Yay! I'm going to go see Up!"

The three adults laughed as Brooke allowed Laura to drag her out of the not so happy room, while Lucas hung back to talk to Dr. Freeman. "Again, I'd appreciate if you kept this on the D.L., Terry." The two had become friends over the years, after Lucas had been going to Terry ever since he moved to New York. He helped them out as much as he could, and Lucas was forever in debt to him.

"I've got this Lucas. I'll do the test myself and no one will find out about it before you do" Lucas nodded, wringing his hands a bit in anticipation of the test results. "Lucas?" Terry called the blond back as he started to leave. "I'll get the results back to you by next week, but I think we can both see that, that little girl is most definitely yours" It was the truth though. A thought Brooke and Lucas had already been toying with in their minds. This girl looked almost _exactly_ like Lucas, without the squinty eyes, which was probably a good thing considering Lucas always looked like he was deep in thought. The blond brooder simply nodded as he left the room, thanking Terry once more.

BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL-x-BL

"Dat was such a good moobie!" Laura jumped up and down in front of Lucas and Brooke, who laughed as the four year old led the way to a clothing store in the mall she would like. It was easier for them to be more laid back in the mall because if something happened, they could play it off as if this child was a friend of their's daughter and they were babysitting. Or something like that.

Lucas's hand was intertwined with his brunette counterpart's as they ventured into a Gap Kids store. Brooke scrunched her nose as they walked in; it wasn't her _first_ choice in clothing stores, but Laura was the one who had to wear the clothes, so she might as well like them. "Alright Laur, go pick out all the stuff you like and we'll follow. We can go try it all on later, okay?" The little girl nodded, running full speed through the store, carefully inspecting all the clothes she came in contact with. Lucas groaned. "I have a feeling we'll be here a while, and I'll end up carrying eighty bags"

"Well, it's basically the story of your life when you come shopping with me anyway" She turned around to face her husband as Lucas wrapped his muscular arms around Brooke's back, resting them on the nape of her back. She placed a single finger in between his pecs and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Get used to it hubby" She grinned before patting his chest and wiggling out of his embrace, toward Laura. He shook his head, walking aimlessly around the store.

"Luke!" The blond turned around at the sound of the name only his friends from high school really called him. Well, them and his wife of course. "What do you think of this shirt?" Brooke promptly held up a pink collared shirt for him to inspect.

"Uh...it's nice?" Lucas scrunched his nose at the sight of the shirt. It was a shirt, for Pete's sake! What was he _supposed_ to think about it? That it was a pair of pants? I mean, come on Brooke, really.

"No, I mean do you think it would look good on her?" Was Brooke seriously asking him this question? It was like she didn't even know he was a man. He had an incredulous look on his face as he gazed at the shirt.

"Sure Brooke. I mean, I don't know. I guess anything would look good on her." He looked to the little girl in question who had just suppressed a yawn. _Yes, here's my opportunity!_ "Why is this taking so long? We've been in the same store for about three hours now. This is ridiculous, even Laura's getting tired" His eyes pointed toward the little girl who was just about dragging her feet by now. After some thought, Brooke finally conceded and allowed Lucas to pay for the clothes so they could leave. "Eight bags. I was right" Lucas remarked, shaking his head as they left the store, and then the mall.

"Well she needed an _entire_ wardrobe Luke. It's not like I was just going to pick out a shirt and jeans for her," She looped her arm through his as she held on to a half asleep Laura who was walking along side them. Seeing the little girl in a zombie-like state, Brooke laughed and lifted Laura onto her hip. She fell asleep almost instantaneously, not to either of their surprise.

"It fits you, you know?" Lucas remarked as they walked out of the mall and into the parking lot. His hand was rested on her back as he led her back toward their Range Rover. As Brooke carefully put Laura into the back seat and buckled the seatbelt over her, Lucas fit all the bags from the Gap into the trunk.

"What do you mean?" She asked after carefully closing the back seat door. She slipped into the passenger seat of the car quickly as Lucas got into the driver's side. She never really understood the small things Lucas said out of nowhere. He just ran things off his mouth like it was no one's business. She loved it.

A half smile came upon the blond's face as he put the car into reverse and exited the parking lot of the mall. "The whole motherly thing. It fits you" He grinned. He couldn't help but steal a glance in his rear view mirror to take a look at the slumbering child. It was one of the most serene sights he'd seen, almost as serene as when he would wake up in the morning to Brooke asleep on his chest, her dark brown hair fanned out all over his chest. She snored softly when she slept, and though she'd deny it if he ever brought it up, he loved it.

"Thanks Luke" She gave him a small smile as she looked out the window. A silence fell upon the car as they drove away from downtown New York toward the Upper East Side. "You realize, that at some point you have to recognize her as your daughter, right?" She couldn't help but bring it up. There was no other time she could, and it was a pressing matter.

"Brooke, I don't even know if she's my daughter.."

"Oh cut the bullshit Luke" Brooke quickly snapped. "You know you can't pull that with me. You and I both know that she _is_ your daughter, and I've accepted that fact because I have to." If there was anything about Brooke Scott to be scared of, it was how quickly she got frustrated with bullshit. "But you seem to be holding out on both of us Luke. I hate to say it, but you're so incredibly _awkward_ with the poor girl!"

"Can you fucking blame me Brooke!?" He hissed back, keeping his voice low. "I just found out about her, what, _yesterday_? She's not even _your_ responsibility. It's so much easier for you to just sit back and pass judgment on how I'm dealing with this, isn't it? Because you haven't been where I am _babe_." The last word cut through Brooke like a knife.

"No, I can't blame you. But I told you Luke, I told you I'd help you with this so she _is_ my responsibility just as much as she is yours. I'm your wife Lucas! What you go through, I go through just as much. That's what we said when we said our vows and when you kissed me for the first time as your wife." She didn't mean to make him feel bad for being weird about the whole situation; she was just trying to make him deal with it quicker. "Don't you see Luke? While you're sitting there trying to deal with this whole situation, her life is passing you by. You've already missed four years of her life, and you're going to miss more if you don't get over it and deal with this!"

She was right. He knew it. Laura was a child and these years passed by faster than any other ones, which if he thought about it was a shame. The first thirteen or so years of a person's life are their most innocent. Those years before they enter high school are the years nothing really important in the world has hit them. But Laura was special, wasn't she? Because she was dealing with the death of a parent in her innocence period. The death of one parent and the discovery of another one, plus a step mother if she really would consider Brooke that. "I know, I know that. I'm trying here, Brooke." The desperation in his voice was apparent, so Brooke dropped the argument and accepted his statement. He was trying, she knew.

Minutes of silence passed by like hours. The drive from the mall back home was only about twenty minutes, and they were only ten minutes in. It had felt like an hour. "We had somewhat of a conversation this morning." A thin sculpted eyebrow rose in response, "We were talking about the Coco Puffs and how you the chocolate milk is the best kind. Then we started making fun of you and how you hate milk, unless it's in coffee." He chuckled softly after saying that. "I'm trying Brooke, I really am." He turned his head after parking in their garage to look at her.

His eyes were pleading with her; begging her to just understand that he really _was_ trying to cope with the hand he had been dealt. She got it, and simply nodded, accepting his plea for her understanding. "I understand." She placed a soft kiss on his lips, "I'm here" She whispered, and now it was his turn to nod as he leaned in to kiss her again.

"Yuck" A small voice from the back seat caused the two to part and turn their heads toward the four year old in the back. "Boys have cooties Bwook! You can't kiss dem!" Brooke and Lucas both laughed.

It's the innocence stage, Lucas told himself. "Dads don't have cooties, Laura." It was the first time he referred to himself as a dad out loud, and he knew Brooke realized it, because she squeezed his hand a bit after he said it. "They go away once you get married, didn't you know that?"

"No, 'cause Mawy Alice in my pweschool said dat all da boys in da wowld have cooties!" Her eyes widened, and Lucas couldn't help but smile once more. _His daughter_ was in the cootie stage, and if anything, Lucas wanted her to stay that way forever. It was like Brooke said though, these years would pass him by if he didn't take notice of every single day of them. And soon she would be crying in her bedroom with a heavy heart because she just had her first major breakup. When that happened, Lucas would have to accept the fact that he couldn't protect her from everything. He sure as hell wasn't her big protector quite yet, seeing as how they met the night before; but in time he would be.

"Well, Mary Alice isn't a boy, is she?" Lucas smirked knowingly as Laura slowly shook her head from side to side. "Well, then she can't know, right?" Laura narrowed her eyes at Lucas as if to say, _are you saying my friend's a liar?_

Brooke chose to step in and support Lucas at this time, "You know Laura it's true. All girls on their wedding day get a cootie shot though, so if they ever have a baby boy they won't get cooties from him"

"Can I have da cootie shot?" Lucas perked up at this. Was she planning on kissing boys or something? Jeez, she just said boys have cooties!

Brooke laughed at her husband's reaction and shook her head. "Nope, you can only get it on your wedding day by a special doctor. You get a special number from your mommy from when she got married, and you call the doctor, and..." She didn't get to finish her sentence because Lucas had nudged her to get her off her rant and see that the mention of Tara had put Laura back into a somber mood.

"Can we go inside now?" Laura asked quietly as she looked down in her lap. She missed her mother a lot, both adults could tell. It was going to be a long road for the three of them to get through the path they were currently on, but Brooke was sure they could do it. The only thing she had to do now was get Lucas and Laura to be sure of it as well.

* * *

**AN: If any of you want a visual of Laura in this story, I've put a link up in my profile for you guys to check out. Now I know I've been bouncing back and forth between Brucas living in LA and NY, but I know FOR SURE that they live in New York from now on, so I hope that clears things up for you guys. I actually have finals going on now, but I've had this chapter done for a little while, just haven't gotten around to editing it so I'm sorry if it seems rough and there are lots of mistakes. I wanted to get something out for you guys since I probably won't get something out again for another week or so :) REVIEW!  
-Rohini  
**


	7. Clash

_All for Her__  
Multi-Chapter Story  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING; though I would love to own One Tree Hill. Definitely a cool thought.  
Story by:B. Davis FTW_

_

* * *

_The next morning, Laura was still in the somber mood she had been the day before from Brooke's mention in the car. She felt terrible for the little girl, really. As if she couldn't feel terrible enough, she just reminded Laura of her own mother. She knew how it feel to not have a mother, though maybe it wasn't the same thing. Brooke's mother was only an absentee parent by choice, not chance. Maybe, just _maybe_ it was worse. But that was kind of like comparing apples and oranges, wasn't it? Though Tara did _choose_ to leave her little girl behind. Hopefully it wasn't because she didn't love the little girl, because God knew Laura loved Tara like no other.

It was one o'clock the next day, and neither Brooke nor Lucas had seen Laura all day. They tried to bring some food into her room, but she wouldn't let them in when they knocked, even when they told her they had food. Lucas even tried making her a tall glass of chocolate milk, but it stood on the kitchen counter, untouched since he put it down. The two looked toward each other, not knowing what to do. They wanted to respect the girl's privacy, but they couldn't just let her wallow in her own sorrows all day. They both knew they would have to impede on her personal bubble, and Brooke made the ever so conscious decision to be the one to do it. "Come with me." If anyone knew what it was like to have an absentee parent as well as she did, it was Lucas.

The two walked slowly toward the guest room, where Laura had taken residence instead of their bedroom. Slowly wouldn't even be a word to describe how sluggish the two were walking. It was as if they were leading each other to their own death, rather than to talk to a grieving four year old. The couple stood cautiously outside the door, looking at each other and silently urging the other to knock on the door. Brooke proved to have a stronger mind power, because Lucas knocked on the white door softly. "I don't want any food" was the quiet response the two received.

"Laura, we're coming in okay?" As Lucas failed to hear a response, he placed his hand on the cool metal doorknob and turned it just as slowly as he opened the door, seeing Laura sitting Indian style on her bed, with a small plain photo in her hands. It was a wrinkled piece of photo paper with fingerprints all over it from the times Laura had it in her hands and just stared at it. "Hey kid," Lucas said softly as both he and Brooke took a seat next to the little girl on her bed "What's that?"

"It's Mama and me on my birthday last year" She smiled at the picture and rubbed her thumb over Tara's face. "She was gonna throw me a party, but then we had to just have a party with us two and she made a cake!" Brooke smiled at Laura's memory of the special occasion. It was cute that she had fun when it was just her and her mother on her birthday. "She got me a dolly, and it was my first dolly ever!" She hopped off the bed, grabbing the doll from on top of her dresser with all her new clothes and brought it back to the bed to show the two adults. "This is the dolly."

"What's her name?" Brooke asked quickly. Of course she would, it was the first question on her mind. Both Lucas and Brooke wanted to help Laura grieve and eventually accept her mother's death, which also meant getting her to remember all the good times the two had with each other and for her to cherish them with all her heart. Even if it made her sad sometimes.

"Her name is Haley" Haley. Weird, eh? "Why did you name her Haley?" Lucas followed up with another question, and the memories started rolling off the little girl's tongue to a point where she couldn't stop them. "We saw a comet, and Mommy said it was called Haley's Comet. So we named her Haley" She looked down at the worn out doll sorrowfully, remembering most of the minute details of that day, only because it was so fresh in her mind. Even in her adolescent mindset, Laura knew one day that those memories may fade, and all she hoped was that her mother would never fade from her memory. "Lucas?" She questioned gently toward the older man "I won't forget her, will I?"

Both adult hearts ached for the four year old between them. The blond shook his head, unable to formulate words in his mind to comfort Laura. Author, eh? For making a living out of typing his thoughts out onto a computer screen, he wasn't doing so well in the verbal area as of then. "I won't let you, Laura." He put a hand around Laura's tiny frame, rubbing her side a bit, and though the girl tensed up at first, she relaxed into his strong embrace, feeling a sense of comfort in his athletic arms. "I may not know very much about your mother, but I will do everything in my power to make sure those memories stay with you. I'll write an entire book of them if I have to, and if you need me to. Don't worry for a _second_ about forgetting your mother, because the funny thing about parents are, you _never_ forget them. No matter how good or bad they were to you. I think Brooke and I can vouch for both sides of that statement." He nodded toward his brunette wife, who gave a shy smile and nodded.

"You guys won't leave me, will you?" The small child looked back and forth between Lucas and Brooke, as it was Brooke's turn to speak. "No, we won't. We won't leave you, nor will we let you leave us. So don't think about it, okay?" A small smirk came across Brooke's face which brought a small laugh to leave Laura's mouth. She turned to Lucas yet again, and Brooke stood, saying something about leaving them alone and starting dinner. "Do I have to call you Daddy?"

Ah, the million dollar question which ran through Lucas's mind every time she called him by his first name. Honestly, he was just getting used to being a dad just as much as Laura was getting used to actually having one. "No, not if you're not comfortable with it just yet" He saw a look of thought on her face, and readjusted himself on the small bed. "Here's an idea. How about you just call me Luke for now, and we'll see how it goes after we get to know each other, okay?" After the little girl agreed, Lucas sent a comforting smile her way. "Does it get any easier?" She asked quietly, running her finger over her mother's grinning face once more.

"You know, my uncle Keith died when I was a senior in high school." Laura looked up at him with wide eyes and he simply nodded. "It was one of the hardest things I ever had to go through, but Brooke and all my friends helped me get through it." Laura looked up from the photo to listen to the blond intently, "I know now that he's still there watching over me, and whenever I want to see him, I can. All I need to do is close my eyes think about him for a little bit, and then he pops into my mind, and I tell him what's going on and he gives me advice, just like he used to do when I was younger."

"Were you guys really close?" He was guessing from her question, that even in the four years she knew her mother, they became so close. So he nodded, because it was the truth, and so that she would talk to him about it more. "Starting from when I was born, my real dad didn't want me. But his brother, Keith, was a really good man and so he helped my mom and me while I was growing up up until his death. He was basically my father throughout my entire life up until the day he died" He pressed his lips together in a thin line; he hadn't told anyone the story about Keith for a while now, seeing as everyone basically was already familiar with him through his repeated occurrance in Lucas's novels. "The point is though, I still miss him every day, but I've learned to deal with the fact that even though he's not here physically, he'll always be in my heart, and I'll always remember him for the great man that he was and what he gave up to help my mom and me."

Laura sat across from Lucas, and he could tell that she was really soaking in what he was saying. For once, he was able to give someone sage advice that he would actually be able to aid them in following through with it. Empty promises, no longer. This one was filled with all the seriousness in the world. Lucas knew how Laura was feeling now, and he was definitely going to help her out with dealing with her mother's death. There was simply no question about it. "Come on kid, no more sulking okay? We'll go eat dinner, then we can watch a movie with Brooke, alright?" A simple nod was what he was met with, along with a genuine smile. "Thanks Lucas"

"Anytime," He sent a smile right back at her before adding "I mean it" as they walked out of the guest bedroom, down the short hallway and into the foyer, where they entered the kitchen through the doorway to find Brooke hovering over a big pot of boiling pasta, with meatballs cooking in another pan beside that, and a pot of pasta sauce cooking in front of that. "Hope you guys are hungry," She grinned, shrugging her shoulders a bit at Lucas and Laura's astonished faces with the quantity of food she had made. As Lucas was helping Laura pull out plates, napkins, utensils, and glasses for the three of them, a familiar doorbell was heard, and Lucas jogged over to the front door, opening it slowly.

"Well, well big brother. Long time no see, huh?" What? When did Nathan and Haley _ever_ say that they were coming over for dinner? "Uh, hey guys. What are you doing here?" Shit, shit, shit. They don't know about Laura. What the fuck was he supposed to do now? "Well, we haven't seen you in like a week, so we figured we'd stop by and see if you guys are still on this planet or not." The three adults stood awkwardly in the Davis-Scott doorway as Lucas tried to think of a plan to get them away as he hoped to God that Laura would stay in the kitchen away from the foyer. "Wait, where's Jamie?" The spunky four year old was nowhere to be seen, and if he was there, he definitely would've made an entrance by now.

"We left him with Deb since we missed you guys so much." Damnit, why did they have to have such bad timing? "Oh, alright, well. Uh, we're just about to have dinner.." Lucas trailed off, hoping that they had already eaten and would leave and come back the next day. "Oh that's okay, we haven't eaten yet" The two smiled warmly at Lucas, causing him to laugh nervously as he moved from the doorway, letting his younger brother and sister in law into the apartment.

"Brooke! Nathan and Haley are here!" Shit. What the hell? The same thoughts that had previously ran through Lucas's head were now running straight through Brooke's. Shit was definitely going to hit the fan when Naley found a four year old girl amongst them. "Who are Nathan and Haley?" Laura pipped up, and Brooke quickly told her that they were Lucas's brother and his wife.

"Luke? Who's voice was that?" Haley inquired, raising an eyebrow as they walked through the foyer toward the kitchen. Lucas's heart was racing, not sure whether Haley and Nathan would freak on him for not telling him of his daughter and get over it, or storm out of the place in a fit of rage never to be seen by Lucas or Brooke again. "Uh, we're running a child trafficking business while my next book is a mere idea" Wow Luke. Yeah, they'll _really_ believe that one. His thoughts were only proven correct as Haley pushed through Lucas into the kitchen.

Brooke turned around quickly to be met with the eyes of her best friend, "Oh hey," She paused, taking note of the fact that Haley still hadn't realized Laura was in the room. "Haley. What's going on?" She watched as Haley gave her a quick smile before her eye caught the sight of a small blond girl sitting at the table. She looked back to Brooke, a nervous smile still on her face. "Who's this?"

"Maybe we should talk about this in the living room" Lucas quickly suggested before anything more could be said. Nathan and Haley both conceded, walking toward the living room while Lucas took four beers out of the fridge. "Hey Laura, how would you like to eat in our room and watch some TV?" Brooke mustered the most enthusiastic voice she could. You know, those voices adults use with you when they _really_ want you to do something so they can handle other matters that they don't want you hearing? Yeah, that voice.

Laura shrugged and nodding, taking the plate of spaghetti handed to her as she bounced out of the kitchen and up the stairs into Lucas and Brooke's room. The couple took a deep breath before leaving the kitchen to join their friends on the couch, handing them both a beer. "Spill you two" Nathan stated plainly, knowing something was up with his brother and sister in law from the sheer nerves their faces showed. "What's going on?" Haley followed, a look of concern adorning her face, of course.

"Well, about four years ago, Brooke and I split up and I met this girl, Tara." Nathan leaned back as he figured out exactly where this story was going, and for that reason and that reason only, he pulled forward the cap on the beer can and took a big swig. Something told him his wife was about to freak out on Lucas for all the right reasons. "Well I met her at a party. And we kind of, well. We had sex, of course. You know how it is, drunken sorrows, taking those sorrows out in the bedroom?" After receiving no response from any adult in the room, Lucas raised his eyebrows. "Tough crowd" He whispered to himself before continuing his explanation. "She told me she thought she might be pregnant later, but she said she hadn't taken a test yet and then she never anything else about it. So, like any other normal man, I thought she'd taken care of it."

"Meaning an abortion" Haley clarified. And while an awkward blanket settled over the four friends, Lucas shook his head. "No, meaning I thought she took a test and it turned out to be negative." Stab in the heart there Hales? Brooke's thoughts exactly. "But then, recently, Laura comes up on my doorstep telling me that she's my daughter. So of course I freak out. Think about calling Tara and getting this straightened out. Until Laura asked me where Heaven was, and then she said she would never see her mother again and Brooke and I argued, and then she left." Haley made a face at him, as if to say 'of course she did you doof'. Nathan on the other hand, was just leaning back against the couch, a thinking look adorning his face as he tried to soak up every inch of Lucas's story.

"I didn't go after her; she needed to cool off." Brooke placed her hand on top of his, rubbing it a bit with her thumb. "So I called the police, and got them over to Tara's house, but they were too late. She was already dead by the time the cops got into her garage and got her out of the car. I got a paternity test done the next day, which was basically yesterday and now here we are. I'm telling you this story while my supposed four year old daughter is in my room eating spaghetti and watching cartoons."

"You're an idiot Lucas Scott. A real idiot. You couldn't even call this Tara girl after not hearing from her for months?!" Haley stood in a fit of rage, both over the fact that Lucas and Brooke hadn't told her about this sooner, and that her childhood best friend showed such poor judgment. "Let alone that fact, you didn't even _think_ to call me?! Either of you. We've been there for each other since _high _school, and you couldn't pick up the damn phone!"

"Hales, you have to understand," Lucas started, standing up to reach her eyes. "We were trying to deal with this for ourselves first before we could tell anyone. Do you realize how big this news was when we found out?" He looked to his brother, who said nothing, just took another swig of his beer. "Also, the fact that everything was coming at us at once and we didn't even have time to react helped that out as well. I mean, we had Lily with us at the time, and I had to deal with telling my _mother_ all this before I could even think about what I was supposed to do with this little girl who's mother had just died and was told that I'm her father." He finished with his hands in the air, almost yelling at the shorter woman in front of him. "So I'm _sorry_, Haley, if we didn't think to call you and let you know what was going on at the time." Lucas sat back on the couch with a huff, almost like a four year old would do when disagreeing with a punishment.

"Whatever Lucas. Call me later considering you _obviously_ are just too busy to keep in touch with any of your friends." She shot back coldly, stomping out of the living room and soon, out the door with a slam. Lucas looked to Nathan, who simply stood up and took one last swig of his beer before placing the empty can on the table. "You're in the biggest shithole I've ever seen you in dude." Lucas narrowed his eyes at his younger brother. All those times he had looked toward Nathan to see him deep in thought and _that_ was all he could say?! What the fuck, Chuck?

"Look, I don't want to give you any grief about this, because you obviously are getting enough from everyone else. All I can say is good luck man." He placed a hand on his older brother's shoulder, and Lucas nodded understandingly. "Oh and Brooke?" The uncharacteristically silent brunette looked toward her brother in law. "Make sure you use condoms, alright? He doesn't need any more on his plate." Brooke laughed a bit, "Oh don't worry. We're double bagging from now on" The three friends shared a small smirk before Nathan left the apartment.

"Now, even though getting yelled at is one of my _favorite_ things to do, I say we grab a plate of spaghetti and join Laura upstairs, deal?" Lucas couldn't help but change topics ASAP. Even being in the room gave him a weird vibe after being patronized by his best friend just minutes prior. After getting the a-okay from Brooke, Lucas grabbed two red plastic plates and fixed them while Brooke grabbed forks and napkins. The two walked up the stairs and into their room to find Laura fast asleep in the middle of their bed to an old episode of Spongebob Squarepants. Lucas stopped to look at the episode, smiling. "Hey, this is a great episode!" He grinned, looking back at Brooke, who shook her head at what a child her husband was. "Do you want to leave her there and sit on the floor?" She whispered quietly toward Lucas, as to not wake up Laura.

He nodded, joining her at the foot of the bed, spaghetti in hand. Plastic plates and homemade spaghetti. Not exactly their normal dinner, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Maybe times weren't desperate, but it still called for a change in the lifestyle of Brooke and Lucas Scott. A change they might as well just accept because they didn't have another choice. "Shit, we have to sleep in the guest room again." Lucas groaned as Brooke laughed, leaning against her husband's shoulder as they ate their spaghetti and watched Spongebob.

* * *

**AN: The ending is a bit awkward, I know. I'm sorry for the lack of update, and lack of length in this chapter. I've been REALLY busy this summer because I'm taking a couple classes, plus I'm working on a story with Brathan4life. And since I've been lagging on that story as well, I worked with that more than I had with this. So I have actually for once mapped out how the rest of this story will go, I just don't know how many chapters it will entail. Probably a good number considering where I'm going with this. I hope you guys are still reading, and please please please review!**

**-Rohini  
**


	8. UPDATE

I'M STILL HERE! lol.

Just thought I'd let you guys know that I do plan on updating this story AFTER I get an update for _You Are My Only One out. I'm not ending this story because I haven't even gotten into drama or anything yet. This story is JUST beginning, I promise._

_As some of you know, I'm in my junior year of high school now and it is legitimately kicking me up the ass. Sorry for the foul language, but it's completely and totally true haha. I'm going to find time to update these stories, whether it be sometime this weekend of in the next couple of weekends. Weekends are really the only time I'd have to do any work what so ever if I prioritize right._

_If you guys could do me a HUGE favor and just review something random for me just to let me know how many of you are still reading, that would be great, thanks. :)_

_-Rohini_


	9. Unspoken Words

_All for Her__  
__Multi-Chapter Story__  
__Disclaimer: I own NOTHING; though I would love to own One Tree Hill. Definitely a cool thought. I'd totally get rid of Leyton forever (:__  
__Story by: B. Davis FTW_

Brooke Scott watched happily as the new furniture she, Lucas, and Laura had ordered were put into the guest room, which was no longer for guests but was now known as Laura's room, and the old furniture (including the bumpy and uncomfortable mattress) was removed and to be forgotten. She walked happily down the hallway into the living room where Laura was sitting in front of the TV, eyes glued to an older episode of Spongebob.

"Hey Brooke?" Brooke looked down at the little girl who called her name, awaiting her question. She hoped it wouldn't be about the show. She honestly only watched the one episode that was on the night Haley and Nathan found out about Laura. "How come Spongebob and Patrick and everyone look different in this one than in the other ones?"

Ah, yes. An easy question. "Well, probably because this is an older episode of Spongebob, and the drawers weren't so great at drawing him before." Brooke let go of a breath she had been holding in when Laura accepted her answer and turned her attention back to the show. She better brush up on her Spongebob soon.

A familiar pair of arms wrapped around her middle and rested upon her stomach from behind, and Brooke relaxed into them. "Hey baby, what happened to your meeting with the editors?"

"Ended quickly. I wanted to get home to my woman." He spoke with a deep voice for the second sentence, which caused Brooke to chuckle a bit as Lucas kissed her neck. "Did the guys move in all the furniture?"

"Yeah, I think they're almost done. I gave them a twenty to get rid of the old stuff too." She knew she didn't necessarily _have_ to give them money. She could have just exploited her looks and the fact that the movers had been staring at her ass the entire time to her advantage, but she decided not to. Mostly because she was too lazy. Lucas didn't care about the money, as long as the men kept their eyes off Brooke's ass.

"Good. We finally got rid of that damn mattress, and Laura can sleep in her own room." At the mention of her name, the small blond turned her head, smiling when she saw Lucas was home and they were talking about her room.

"Hi Lucas!" She exclaimed before getting up and running toward him, grabbing his legs in the best hug she could muster. "I'm real excited today. My stuff came in!"

Lucas laughed and nodded. "I know, I paid an arm and a leg to get this stuff here today instead of in a month!" He smirked as Brooke hit his chest with the back of her hand. "Now you have your very own room to sleep in just down the hall from mine and Brooke's."

Truthfully, Laura was kind of apprehensive about having her own room all to herself. She and her mom shared a room before; they had lived in a single bedroom apartment and Laura liked the safety sleeping with an adult gave her. But she vowed she wouldn't say anything. She thought Lucas and Brooke might get rid of her if they thought she was a baby and couldn't sleep alone.

When the men had finally left their apartment and the three were left alone, Brooke and Laura got to putting away all Laura's clothes into her new drawers and closet while Lucas got to setting up her bed with the pink and purple sheets Brooke had picked out for the bed, along with a plush princess crown pillow Laura just _had_ to have, according to his wife.

Laura soon became bored with folding clothes and putting them away, so she walked back to the living room to watch more Spongebob. "So, it's been a while since you've talked to Haley, huh."

"Uh. I guess." Lucas said quietly. To be honest, he'd been avoiding making a phone call to Haley mostly because he didn't want to get yelled at by her again. It was almost worse than his mom yelling at him.

Brooke rolled her eyes. Lucas was terrible at avoiding subjects. She wanted this awkwardness with Haley to be over so the two wouldn't be holed up in the house all the time because Lucas was afraid of confronting Haley outside the apartment. "You're ridiculous. Just tell her you're sorry. It's been a couple days and she's probably cooled off by now. Quit being such a baby."

Lucas looked up from what he was doing and glanced at Brooke. "Easy for you to say. You didn't feel the wrath of Haley James-Scott that night. I thought she was going to eat me alive." Lucas knew better than to hang around Haley when she was angry, and he wasn't about to start anything else with her. But with one look from Brooke, he quickly changed his mind. "Fine, fine, fine! I'll call her after we finish the room."

"Well, you're in luck then Scott, because we _are_ done." Lucas looked around the room in shock. They _had_ finished. Damn, he really underestimated how long it took Brooke to fold clothes. Next thing he knew, Brooke placed his cell phone into his hand, and patted his chest as she left the room. _Goddamnit._ He quickly found Haley's number and called it, waiting for someone to pick up.

"_Hello?" _Lucas let go of the breath he was holding when Haley's voice rang through his earpiece. She didn't seem mad or sad, which was a good sign.

"Hey Hales, it's Luke." His voice shook a little bit, and so he cleared this throat.

"_Oh, hey Luke. I've been meaning to call you about the other night–"_

"Look Haley, I'm sorry. I should have told you about Laura and what had been going on, but it was all so sudden, you know? I needed some time to come to terms with the idea myself." He cut her off, and he knew she was listening because he couldn't hear anything else going on on the other side of the line. "And with everything that was going on before with Peyton and what happened two years ago, it's been crazy over here and a little hard to manage. I still haven't even really talked to Brooke about what happened before Laura came here and it's been hard to with everything going on now."

"_It's okay Luke. I understand that I over-reacted a lot that night. You guys had just found out, and if that happened with Nathan and I, I probably wouldn't have told you until I knew for sure if she was Nathan's daughter or not. I'm sorry I over-reacted." She laughed a little bit "It wasn't one of my finer moments, and after we got home Nathan kind of calmed me down and brought me around. I've been meaning to call you, but I didn't know how things were going over there and I didn't want to intrude."_

"Come on Hales, you could never intrude when it comes to me. You've been my best friend since we were six. I think intrusion is the least of our worries." Lucas laughed lightly, happy that things were settled between the two of them. "Look, I have to go, but I'm glad we're good again."

"_Me too Luke. Tell Brooke thanks for forcing you to call me."_ Lucas shook his head at how well Haley knew him and Brooke. The two friends said their good-byes and Lucas made his way back to the living room, in a better mood than he had been before. "Hey, do you guys want to go out for dinner tonight?"

Laura's eyes instantly lit up at the proposition of going out to dinner. Why did kids always get so excited when they got to eat out? It was a question that plagued Lucas whenever he and Brooke went over to Haley and Nathan's and Jamie would jump off walls when he heard the five of them were going to a restaurant or something. But then he looked toward his wife, who had a completely different look in her eyes. "Luke, we have to write thank-you notes! It's been a while and we haven't done them with everything that has been going on."

Lucas groaned and made a disgusted face. Just what he wanted to do with his night. Write thank-you notes to people he didn't even care _that_ much about. "Whatever Brooke, we can just type one up and insert the different names into them and send them out. We can do it tomorrow."

Brooke shook her head. "Actually, no we can't. Tomorrow you have a meeting with Chris about the new book and I have to go into the office, remember?"

Actually, he didn't remember until now. And from the sudden distressed look in Brooke's face, she forgot to fit in one new, but major factor. Laura. Neither Brooke nor Lucas would be home all day tomorrow, and the couple forgot to account for the small blond. "Shit."

"That's a bad word!" Laura immediately pointed a finger at Lucas, who pursed his lips together to keep him from throwing out another curse.

"Sorry Laur. I won't say it again, okay?" The little girl seemed satisfied with Lucas's response and turned back to the puzzle she and Brooke had started. Brooke stood up from the couch, telling Laura to keep going with the puzzle while she spoke to Lucas in the kitchen.

The couple stood at the doorway between the living room and the kitchen, keeping an eye on Laura while they deliberated. "Lucas, what are we going to do with her? We can't leave her here all day. She's too young."

"And my mom and Andy are out of the question considering our situation with her currently." Lucas ran a hand through hair, rubbing his neck in thought. Brooke held back the urge to remind him that it was _his_ situation with Karen, not theirs, when she decided it wouldn't help the conversation any.

"And Nathan and Haley don't even know her, and we can't ask them to do something like this. Damn us for not telling anyone else." Brooke brought her right thumb into her mouth, nail side down as she bit down on her nail. Who would they leave Laura with? She couldn't think of anyone, and if she risked bringing Laura to the office, Victoria might see her and start asking questions and judging and all the things she's just oh so _wonderful_ at. "Can you bring her to the meeting? You can leave her in Chris's office or something with something to do."

Lucas scrunched his eyebrows together in thought. "I don't know how Chris would feel about that. He's not exactly a kid-friendly type of guy." He was going to ask if Brooke could just take Laura into the office with her, but then he remembered Victoria and the hell the woman would wreak had she found out that Brooke was taking care of an illegitimate child of Lucas's. "Fuck. Okay, I'll call Chris and see if he'll agree for this one time."

"We really need to coordinate schedules now, Luke." Brooke shot him a look as he pulled out his cellphone again, walking out of the room to achieve some privacy. Their situation was changing fast. First they hadn't planned on having kids for two years, and now they were having to synch their schedules in order to accommodate for a child. Jeez, Louise.

While Lucas was on the phone with his editor trying to fix the Laura situation, Brooke decided to call Haley and cancel their plans for that night because the couple had to write up their thank-you notes. Thankfully, Haley was okay with it and the two friends promised to reschedule for a later night. Haley even said that she and Nathan would accept their get-together as a thank-you note to lighten the load. Hah, what a helper!

"Okay, Chris was surprisingly okay with the whole thing as long as it doesn't happen again." Lucas walked into the room, running a hand through his short blond hair as Brooke looked up, recognizing his presence.

"And I just called Haley to cancel our plans for later because you and I need to write those thank-you notes." She smirked at her husband's grimace; aware that the epitome of a fun-filled night for Lucas was sitting at the dining room table writing thank-you notes to guests he didn't really care for. "Turn the frown upside down, Mr. Scott. We're splitting the list in half so we get this stuff done faster and hopefully only need to spend one night on."

"We were going to split the list anyway so what's the big deal?" Lucas narrowed his eyes at the petite brunette, clearly confused.

"Unbeknownst to you, I was planning on giving you more names so I wouldn't have to deal with hand cramps." A sly smile came to her porcelain face, and Lucas shook his head. He walked toward her and silently lifted her over his shoulder while she yelped in surprise. "Lucas Scott! Put me down now!"

"No way babe. Unbeknownst to _you_, I plan on throwing you onto the couch, where I will proceed to torture you to death for such a backhanded plan." He smirked as he followed through on his word, walking into the living room where Laura noticed the two adults and proceeded to watch the scene unfold. Lucas dropped Brooke onto the brown leather couch and before she could escape, began tickling her mercilessly.

"Un…_hahah_…fair…Luke!" The brunette could barely utter two words under the attack of her husbands fingertips. "Laura…_hahahaha_…_help_!" She turned her head to the side, squirming the whole time as she begged for the little girl's help.

"Laura, if you get up I'm going to make sure you get tortured as well!" Lucas threatened. Plagued by the giggles as a result of the two adults' antics, Laura shook her head in response to Brooke's question. She clearly was just as opposed to a tickling punishment as Brooke was.

"_Hahaha_…Lucas…Scott…_hahah_…you…are…dead!" Brooke, in an effort to cease the tickling for a couple moments, reached out for Lucas's legs that trapped her against the couch and yanked down, bringing his boxers into sight. As he removed his hands from her body and grabbed his pants, Brooke quickly got up from the couch and leapt away. "Ah-hah! You might as well call me Houdini Scott because I just escaped your trap!" The brunette smiled confidently as Lucas turned to her, once again fully clothed and laughed.

"Alright Houdini, go get those notes out while I order from Gino's." He shook his head, walking over to Laura and poking her sides, causing the little girl to erupt in giggles. "What can I get for you munchkin?"

It took a second for her to control her laughter before she could answer "Spaghetti!" She answered confidently, widening her eyes when she realized she forgot an important part to her order "…and meatballs! Don't forget those, they're the best part!"

Brooke laughed, knowing Gino's wouldn't have given them spaghetti without meatballs, and added her own order in before Lucas could escape. "Get me penne with vodka sauce baby" She touched his shoulder as she left the room, off to get the box of thank-you notes that the couple had ordered along with their wedding invitations.

"What do you think munchkin, should I get her what she wants or mess it up?" He knew he was going to get her actual order, and that Laura wouldn't even think to suggest that they get anything else, but he wanted to have some fun with her, considering they were trying to create a better relationship because of the circumstances.

"Don't be mean Lucas, just get her order." Laura frowned at the mention, then smiled when Lucas told her that she was too nice for Brooke. Back to being uninterested in the subject, the four year old turned back to her cartoons and let Lucas order the food to be delivered.

Meanwhile, Brooke was rummaging through her closet, trying to figure out where she put the forgotten box of wedding materials, when she moved a box of shoes to the side and, ah-ha! "Found them" She smirked to herself as she stood on her toes, reaching for the box just out of her reach.

Just then, a more masculine pair of arms reached beyond hers and she felt her husband's chest against her back. "Thanks, but I totally had it under control. I was just about to use my grade A climbing skills to get it."

"For most girls, a simple thank you would suffice, you know." Lucas raised an eyebrow as his wife pecked his lips as a thank you.

"Well, Broody boy, I'm not like most girls. I believe that's why you married me if I remember those vows correctly." Now it was her turn to raise one perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her husband mischievously.

"And I'd say them all over again for the rest of eternity if I had to" He put his hands around her face, bringing her toward his lips to give her a sweet kiss. "Now, do we _really_ have to do these thank you notes?"

Brooke rolled her eyes and laughed, pushing the white shoebox into Lucas's chest. "Yes, Luke" She walked out of the closet laughing softly to herself as she flicked off the light and left her husband in the dark. "Remember," she called back as she walked away "the sooner we start these things the sooner we'll finish!"

"That's what they all say" Lucas pouted as he quickened his pace to follow Brooke into the living room, where she was waiting for him and the box to get started. "The list is in here right?"

"The one with the gifts and who gave them to us?" She waited for a nod from him before continuing "Yeah it should be in there. That's where I put it anyway" For all she knew, it could be in Kentucky with the way things seemed to disappear in their apartment.

Lucas opened the box, seeing the sheet of white paper on top of everything, just where Brooke said it would be. "Got it"

Just minutes after the couple finished their thank-you notes, Lucas felt a buzzing in his pocket and pulled out his phone. He checked the screen to see that it was Chris. "Hey Chris!" … "Chris, you gotta help me out here dude. I have nowhere else to put her!" … "No, she can't take her. I know it's not your problem."… "I thought you were okay with this," … "Alright, thanks for nothing Chris." Lucas put his phone down and began rubbing the back of his neck. "That was Chris; he says Laura is a liability that he doesn't want responsibility for in the office while we aren't there."

"Fuck, seriously?" Brooke groaned inwardly, thankful that Laura wasn't there considering she would have probably scolded the older woman. "How the heck is she a liability? She's four. All she would do is color or something."

"Something about his nephew when he was four stapling his finger and the office was held responsible.." Lucas mumbled. Part of this predicament was slightly humorous. Mind you, that was slightly. The only partially funny part was that Chris did the same exact thing last year. "There's absolutely no way you could bring her to the office? It's like you said; she would just hang out and color in your office and Victoria would be in meetings all day, wouldn't she?"

"Yeah, but I'm supposed to be drawing tomorrow, which means Victoria would be coming in and 'checking' on me throughout the day." She kind of felt like a child when she was drawing at work. Victoria never left her alone and always had her two cents to put in about whatever she was doing, even if it was the men's line, which she already had Alexander for. He was her go-to guy when it came to the men's line and his input was always much appreciated. Victoria's on the other hand, wasn't. "I could always just say she's the daughter of a friend…"

"What?" Lucas looked up in surprise. "How do you think that would make her feel? We've just made some progress when it comes to Laura and you want to basically brush her off because you're afraid of your mom?" Lucas shook his head, he knew he was crossing a boundary by accusing Brooke of being afraid of Victoria, but he had to. "She's my daughter Brooke."

Her eyes turned into fireballs right before him. He hit one of her sorest parts, her relationship with Victoria. If he didn't value his marriage he would expose Victoria for the leech she was. All she was interested in was Brooke's money and a claim to her success. "But she isn't mine." Her words cut deep. He thought they were in this together. "Technically, you don't even know for sure if she's yours yet either!"

"You know, I wasn't expecting you to instantly love her and accept her as your own daughter, but I never thought you'd use that as an excuse to avoid confrontation with that witch you call your mother." The gloves were off, now. "What do you expect me to do, Brooke? Go out there and tell that four year old girl, 'Hey, get the hell out of my apartment because your mother was a whore and slept around a lot and there's a part of me that doubts you're mine! But if you are mine, come back after I have a child with my wife because she doesn't quite know what a mother is supposed to do yet considering her mother is only in their relationship for the money!'."

When her small eyes opened, Laura was a bit confused as to what was going on considering the last thing she remembered was watching an old _Drake and Josh _rerun. She must have fallen asleep and someone carried her into her room. _Her room_. This square of space all to herself made her feel a little more comfortable with Brooke and Lucas. Like she had somewhere to go that wasn't all about her new life. She could come in here and just remember her mother but at the same time, she could also thank her lucky stars for finding Brooke and Lucas.

Speaking of those two, she wondered to herself where they were. She enjoyed their company a lot, even if it was just the three of them doing separate tasks in the same room. She slowly got out from under her new covers and made her way out of the room, walking quietly down the hall in case someone needed quiet. She stopped outside of the living room when she heard harsh exchanges between the two people before something caught her ear.

"_Get the hell out of my apartment…there's a part of me that doubts you're mine."_

It was all little Laura could bear to hear from the man who was supposedly her father. Before that moment she had no doubt in her mind that one day she would be able to call Lucas 'Daddy' and she thought they were getting off to a good start. Operative word being _thought_. Lucas didn't want her. She gathered her dolly in her arms and quietly left the apartment, making her way down the hall to the elevator, where she pressed her small finger against the gold button until a light turned on around it. There it was, she was left parentless…_again._

"You're such a dick, Lucas! You have _no_ right to say those things about Victoria and me. You know nothing about that." Her voice was level, as it always was when she was feeling the most hurt but she was seething. They both were.

"I know nothing about that? Really, Brooke?" Lucas scoffed as the two rose off the couch in the heat of their argument. "Who was there for you when no one else was Brooke? Who was there when you cried because for three out of our four years in college for every single break we had Victoria told you not to come home because she didn't have time to think about you? Who was there for you no matter what our relationship status was because they knew that you didn't have the family that they had?" Lucas paused and let it all sink into Brooke's mind.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me I know nothing about any part of your life, Brooke. I know it all. I've been there for it all. The only thing you did keep from me you ended up telling me about anyway and we got through it. Because unlike Victoria, who you can't even consistently call your mother, I am _always_ here. For the rest of your days on this Earth, I will be yours. And unlike Victoria, I wear the title of your family with pride. And I want Laura to carry the Scott name with pride just as much as you and I do."

He moved toward her, his hand grazing the side of her face as he wiped away her tears. "I refuse to let you treat Laura as anything less than your daughter. Because I know you already believe she's just that. I refuse to let Victoria touch my family. She will not affect who feels included and who doesn't. Laura might not be your daughter biologically, but she is still your daughter because your heart is too big and accepting to recognize her as anything less. And if you need me to walk into that office tomorrow and tell Victoria straight up how things are going to work when it comes to Laura, I will. No questions asked. Because she and you are _my_ family and I won't let a sorry old hag like Victoria question that."

Brooke fell into Lucas's embrace, crying softly. He was right. Everything he said was right. But she didn't want to accept it because she thought Victoria was the only family she had. She was so stupid to think such a thing. Lucas had been her family far longer than Victoria ever was. He was right. Lucas was there for it all. He knew her like no one else. All he had to do was take one look at her-not even a long one, five seconds at the most-and he would instantly read her like a children's book.

No words needed to be spoken after that. Brooke accepted Lucas's words and Lucas got what he needed to say out. He left Brooke to check on Laura, only to find that her room was empty. The doll that sat on her windowsill for the past two days was gone. Her shoes were gone. Laura was gone.

* * *

**AN: LOL the last time I updated this story was in '09. Well, it's almost '11 which means I will be graduating come June! yayayay! I actually never thought about updating any of my stories until I couldn't sleep last night. This fight thing popped into my head and I had to get it down. Seventy-five percent of this chapter was written eons ago when I had promised you guys I would update, but didn't have a chapter long enough or awkward-less enough (lol awkward.) to put out for you. Then this idea popped into my head and I couldn't sleep anyway so I just started typing. I finished it tonight because I had like literally no homework and I'm putting it out now. Seriously, I love this year. I have barely any homework. Which could very well mean more updates. But who knows. When it comes to me, I don't like to make promises because I'm too fickle. I lose inspiration for these things pretty easily. Hopefully some reviews will help? Thanks in advance! :D**


	10. Lost and Found

_All for Her  
Multi-Chapter Story  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING; though I would love to own One Tree Hill. Definitely a cool thought. I'd totally get rid of Leyton forever  
Story by: B. Davis FTW_

Was this what it felt like to be an amputee? Most likely not. But Lucas felt as if a part of him was missing. Technically, that was the case. The doctor had called and confirmed the (now) fact that Laura was indeed his child about an hour after Lucas had discovered Laura was gone and Brooke called the police.

That's where they were now, talking to a police officer about his missing daughter. Lucas didn't talk much. Mostly, he was worrying about the little girl with straight dirty blond hair and the slightest lisp. He thought about how her tongue moved in between her top and bottom teeth when she made the s' sound, causing her adorable speech impediment.

"Mr. Scott, do you have a picture of Laura anywhere that we can work off of and get a detailed report out?"

God, did he _wish_ he had a picture of her. All he had was the picture of her in his mind, smiling so wide that her eyes squinted. He shook his head, ashamed and feeling like a negligent father. "All her pictures were with her mother. Is there someone I can describe her to, to get at least a drawing out there?" He was desperate. Brooke was in the living room, speaking to a female officer about what was happening when they discovered Laura was gone.

He felt static. Not physically, but mentally. He could think of nothing else but Laura and how dangerous the city can be. There were creeps roaming the streets day and night, just looking for adorable girls like his. They would steal her innocence in a way that she would never be able to fully recover from. Being the literature nerd he was, he wished he could be like Holden Caulfield and protect the girl's innocence. Though, (being the nerd he was) he knew he couldn't. Not even the great Holden could protect children from experiencing and growing. He couldn't capture her innocence and hold it steady within her. It was an unfortunate truth that didn't exactly ease Lucas's nerves.

"Please, you have to find her" He begged the officer in front of him. "This city…it's not perfect. She's just a little girl. She doesn't even know the city. She holds Brooke's or my hand when she walks on the sidewalks. She refuses to take a step unless someone is holding her hand." He put his head in his hands as his elbows rested on the mahogany table. "She's probably so scared. Please officer; you have to find her."

"We will, son. Don't worry. She's probably fine." The officer tried to console Lucas, but he had seen too many of these cases and knew that he wasn't going to calm down. He also knew that telling him to get some rest wouldn't go over very well. "I know you're not going to be sleeping much tonight. You probably want to go look for her right now. Let us handle the city. You look wherever you have taken her before where she might know how to get there. Most kids are found in places that are familiar to them."

"Chief," The female officer exited the living room and called out to her superior at the table with Lucas. "we're ready to go. We've gotten all the information we need."

The chief nodded and looked back toward the broken man sitting in front of him, who had lifted his head when he heard the other officer enter. "We'll find her, Lucas. Don't kill yourself with thoughts of what _could_ happen to her. Keep calm and think positive. We'll be in touch." The burly man in dark blue stood from the table and toward the front door, where Brooke had walked the three officers out and shut the door.

She was so _stupid_. Laura probably heard the argument between her and Lucas and caught her insinuating that she didn't care about the little girl. She felt like the biggest bitch in the world. How could she say things like that? And now her punishment was to watch the love of her life break apart with worry. It's true what they say; karma _is_ a bitch.

"Baby," her rasp was evident from the tears she had held back causing soreness in her throat. "we should call everyone and get them looking with us." She sat beside Lucas, putting her hand on his back as he held his head in his hands.

"Yeah…that's a good idea. You should," he looked up at her, his eyes red and hair sticking up in all directions from the hands harshly running through it. "you should call them. I'll go out and start looking. If she comes back here, one of us should be here to open the door or.." he couldn't even finish his sentence. He couldn't talk. He couldn't think. He couldn't move. He could tell Brooke didn't want to stay behind and wait because that just wasn't the kind of person she was, but she didn't want to argue, so she silently nodded and stayed stagnant when he stood and grabbed a coat and his keys.

He left the apartment and stood in the elevator, feeling a searing pain in his head. He squinted his eyes and put his forehead between his forefinger and thumb. Was this real life? Seriously? He was pulled out of his silent thought process when he heard the _ding_ of the elevator as the doors separated to show the lobby. He saw police officers speaking to the security guards on duty as well as the doorman, Andres.

Lucas felt suffocated as he left the building. He didn't know where to even start. He couldn't even for the life of him remember where he and Brooke had even taken Laura in the short time she was with them. He walked aimlessly down an endless number of blocks, turning left or right whenever he felt like it because he couldn't think. His eyes wandered quickly around as he placed one foot in front of the other, hoping to himself that a small head of blonde hair would catch his eye.

xxxxxxxxx

Somehow he found himself in the dead center of Central Park. He felt a vibration in his pocket that continued as he pulled the small object out of his jeans pocket. It was Brooke. Pressing a button on the side to silence the phone, Lucas slipped it back into his pocket, taking a seat on a random bench.

"Daddy?" A small, weak voice called out in the silent air and Lucas turned his head. It was coming from the bush behind him.

It couldn't be. He stood quickly from the bench he was previously sitting on and ran to the bush, his hands moving stiff, sharp leaves out of his way not caring about any scratches or cuts he could be inflicting upon himself. He searched through that bush for a full five minutes, not finding anyone. It was just his mind playing tricks on him. He took his place back down on the bench and placed his head in his hands.

He felt like pulling his hair out of his head with worry. His daughter was out in New York City in the middle of the night and it was all his fault. If he had just sympathized with Brooke or chosen his words differently, he wouldn't be in this position and Laura would still be in the safety of their home.

He wondered around the city more, trying to follow paths that he or Brooke normally took to see if Laura had maybe followed those routes. He found himself back at the basketball court he had visited weeks before after his huge fight with Brooke. He took a look at his wrist, taking note of the time. 3:00 AM. He was exhausted, but he couldn't go home. Not until Laura was found. He wouldn't be able to sleep anyway, knkowing his little girl was out there scared and feeling alone and unloved.

He took a seat on the picnic table next to the court and stared at the hoop. He surveyed the area of the court, when he saw a head of blond hair rushing past the wrought-iron fence. "Laura?" He called out, perking up and jumping off the table, sprinting as fast as he could out of the court and around to where he saw the child. "Laura? Is that you?" He called out for her again, hoping against every hope there was in the world that that was her.

"Daddy?" His heart stopped when he heard the small voice. But when he reached the source, he saw a blond girl, but not his. A father was reuniting with his daughter. He had no idea why they were out so late, but his heart dropped at the sight. That was all he wanted. To be reunited with his daughter.

Brooke wasn't doing much better. She hadn't moved from her spot at the kitchen table, sitting next to the phone staring at it. It was like she was willing it to ring, wishing that it would be the police or Lucas, assuring her that they had found Laura and she had no more reason to feel guilty. She had forced Lucas to say those things, her insecurities about her relationship with Lucas had shown through once again. She made this situation about her and acted selfishly. All she had to do was support Lucas and Laura and forget about the rest, but her brain had gotten her into trouble once again. She couldn't let it go and just continue along as they had been. She had to fight with Lucas and cause him to say those things.

She didn't want to stay in the apartment. She wanted to be out there looking for Laura. If she really thought about it, the fact that she was so worried about Laura assured the fact that she had the ability to act as a mother figure for Laura. She didn't have to be in an awkward limbo position where she didn't know how to act around the little girl. Her eyes darted to the phone as the shrill ring rang through the apartment. She pounced on the phone, picking it up and answering it breathlessly. "Hello?"

"Uh, Mrs. Scott? We have a girl down here saying that she lives with you and Mr. Scott and we would like you to come down and confirm that she does, indeed, live with you." Brooke's heart caught in her throat as she nodded quickly, before realizing the security guard wouldn't be able to hear her nod. She told him she'd be down in a second as she quickly hung up the phone and grabbed her shoes and keys, running down to the lobby as fast as she could. Thoughts ran through her head at the speed of light. It had to be her. She knew where they lived and she had found her way back. It had to be Laura; who else would claim they lived with Lucas and Brooke?

As she made it downstairs, she searched around the room quickly while trying to catch her breath. She stopped breathing for a moment when she heard a small voice call her name.

"Brooke!" The older brunette's head turned toward the little girl's voice and her face immediately brightened. She knelt for the small girl running toward her and caught her in her arms, standing up straight and hugging her close.

"Oh, honey." Brooke's eyes were shut tightly as she held onto Laura tightly, not wanting to let her go. Laura's head rested on Brooke's shoulder as she held on. "We've been worried sick about you; where have you been?" Brooke removed her hand from the back of Laura's head so the little girl could lift her head off of the older brunette's shoulder. Brooke took note of Laura's tear-stained cheeks and disheveled hair. She had been missing for well over five hours and Brooke couldn't even begin to imagine where Laura had gone. "We don't have to talk now, okay. Let's go upstairs and call Lucas and we can all talk together"

Brooke thanked the security guards profusely as she pulled out her cellphone and called line stopped ringing, but she didn't hear her husband's voice on the other end. "Luke, you there? Baby, she's back. I have her in my arms right now. Come home, Luke." She smiled softly to herself, "She's home babe."

She heard the click of the line being hung up and knew Luke was on his way back. Considering she knew him as well as she did he knew he was sprinting home as she walked back up to their apartment, her hand resting on the back of Laura's head holding her close to her body. She wasn't leaving again.

Twenty minutes later, an out of breath Lucas made his way back into his and Brooke's apartment. He ran into the living room where, to his relief, he saw his wife sleeping on the couch with his daughter in her arms in the same state as Brooke. He collapsed on the couch himself, feeling like crying. The past seven hours have been both physically and emotionally exhausting and even though he should be happy that Laura was back home and safe, he just wouldn't let himself. He felt too guilty at what he allowed her to hear him say and he couldn't live with that fact.

He wanted to take her into his arms and apologize profusely and promise that words like those would never leave his lips or even enter his thoughts again. Even though they weren't meant maliciously, they were still said and that's how she took them. He wanted to hug his little girl and never let her go. Because that's what she was. His little girl. He had known it for a couple days and didn't exactly need the confirmation he was given recently. But he couldn't do any of that right now, because she was sleeping right now and he couldn't bear to wake her up. So he leaned his head back and closed his eyes and he allowed sleep to take over his body for a couple hours. He would wake up and begin a long journey of apologizing and connecting with his daughter.

* * *

The next morning, Lucas woke up first. He got up quietly and walked into the kitchen, pouring a cup of coffee for himself as well as one for Brooke. He poured a bowl of Coco Puffs and put it on the island bar in front of a stool, leaving the carton of milk next to it to be poured in later. He toasted a couple bagels and plated them along with some cream cheese and butter for himself and Brooke before making his way back into the living room to wake up the two slumbering girls. "Hey ladies, breakfast is waiting" He whispered to them, placing a kiss on Brooke's forehead to wake her up as Laura's green eyes started to open.

"Hey kid, I poured you some Coco Puffs. Think you can handle pouring some milk in?" When she nodded, he gave her a wink and helped her down off Brooke's lap. Brooke took a bit longer to wake up, but when she did, she saw Lucas's ice blue eyes staring back at her. They had to talk, that was for sure but they would first speak as a family before Lucas and Brooke would have their own conversation. They both knew that without speaking.

Brooke followed Lucas back to the kitchen as she watched Laura struggle with the large carton of milk in her small hands. Lucas quickly took over, placing his larger hands on top of Laura's to help her pour the white liquid into her chocolaty cereal. It makes her want to smile at the sight. It was a picturesque moment between father and daughter. A normal moment in the midst of a chaotic period. But the moment quickly passed as the milk was done being poured and Lucas quietly passed it her way so she could adjust her coffee the way she liked.

The three sat at the breakfast bar in silence for a while, Laura sat in between Lucas and Brooke quietly eating her cereal as the two adults sipped their coffee and chewed their bagels. As soon as they were finished though, it was time to talk. Brooke took the plates and bowls and mugs to the sink where she discarded them, leaving them to be washed at a later time.

She leaned against the other side of the bar and faced the two blondes as Lucas initiated the conversation. "You know, we were worried sick about you last night kid. You can't just leave like that."

The little girl looked up at him with wide green eyes before she spoke. "You said you didn't want me. You said you wanted me to leave." Her head hung low. Her mannerisms matched the disappointment in her voice.

"I didn't mean it Laura," He knew it wasn't enough. "You weren't supposed to hear that, kid. Brooke and I were talking and sometimes when adults talk they say things they don't mean." From her position on the stool he knew she didn't believe him. "Hey," he lifted her chin with his finger in order to look at him "you're my daughter. It's my job to protect you. There's no way I wouldn't want you here. I was trying to explain that to Brooke and I said something I didn't mean. You had me running around New York City for hours looking for you. Would I have done that if I didn't want you?" Laura slowly shook her head. "Where did you go, kid? You were gone for hours, you don't know your way around the city, do you know what could've happened to you? There are some scary people around here and Brooke and I were worried sick wondering what happened to you."

"Awound hewe. I came back when it got dawk but I got lost. And when I got back, they didn't believe I lived with you guys."

"Laura," Brooke started this time, "you can't ever do this again, do you understand?" Hazel eyes stared into smaller green ones. "You can't leave without either me or Lucas unless you're with someone we know. You're lucky you found your way back because like Lucas said, this city can get dangerous if you don't know where you're going."

Laura hung her head again, "I'm sawy. I won't do it again."

The two adults nodded and Lucas told her to go back to her room and told her to play for a little while. He and brooke moved into the living room and sat down on the couch. "Brooke, we need to talk." She nodded in agreement, knowing this was coming. "I don't want her ever hearing something like that again."

"I know babe." Bless his heart. Lucas felt horrible that his sarcastic words fell upon his innocent daughter's ears. "I shouldn't have pushed you to that point. I care about her just as much as you do. You were right, I was afraid to have that confrontation with my mother but I'm not afraid anymore. I'm not afraid to act like a mother to that little girl because she's a part of you and with you by my side, I know I can do anything." Lucas placed his hand on Brooke's thigh comfortingly. "She's not my daughter, I know. I would never want to replace her mother. I acted selfishly, made this about me. I was too preoccupied with trying to figure out my own role here that I didn't even think about you or her. I'm so sorry Lucas. I pushed you to say those things and then she left and I knew I couldn't live with myself if we didn't find her." Her voice began to crack as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Lucas pulled her into his arms and began to shush her.

"Brooke, baby it's fine. She's back and she's okay and everything's fine. There's nothing to feel bad about anymore." That last sentence was directed at both of them. There was nothing to feel bad about anymore. Lucas had explained himself to Laura and tried to make her understand that she was very much wanted in this household. There wasn't anymore he could do besides stand by his word and make her see that she was very much wanted, and that's exactly what he intended to do.

* * *

A/N: So, it's been a while. Hasn't it? About two years, I know. A shit ton has changed around here since then. There's a mobile site and you can leave a review without leaving the page and no more popups. Shit, I'm really loving these changes, personally. Hope you're all doing well. I'm doing decently. Thought about these stories for a while but never got around to getting back into them. But, alas, here I am. I dislocated my knee for the second time and am couch-ridden currently so here is a new chapter of _All For Her _for all of you. Hope you like it, even though its a lot shorter than you guys are used to, but I hope you'll still review especially since its no longer needed to type your review into a popup window anymore. thanks in advance!


	11. Taking Care of Business

Brooke and Lucas were finding out just how difficult it was to enroll a child into a good school first hand. They were just looking into schools in the area and were kind of at a loss. They felt like they were going through the college process all over again but it wasn't even for them. But until they found a school and were able to successfully enroll Laura in that school, she would be going to Clothes over Bros with Brooke. Chris made it very clear that Lucas was not allowed to bring Laura anywhere near the publishing house, so when Lucas had meetings he had to attend Brooke would take Laura with her.

Today was that first day of Laura going to work with Brooke. Lucas had finished the outline for his new book and was going into the publishing house at least three times a week for the upcoming couple of months and Brooke had to go into the office in preparation for a new line they were putting out. The two were going to be incredibly busy the next couple months but swore that they would make time for Laura. They wouldn't allow her to be ignored like Brooke had as a child. Even though they had hit a rough patch right now, Lucas still loved his mom as much as a son ever could and he looked to his own childhood when thinking about how he wanted to raise Laura.

Lucas had just finished getting ready for his day and while Brooke was about halfway through, he decided to go wake Laura up and help her get ready for her day with Brooke. He opened the door to her room slowly and walked in quietly. It was amazing how they had transformed the guest room into a real little girl's room. They had painted the room a soft lavender that, depending on the lighting looked anywhere between a pink and purple. The three had picked out the nicecst white furniture they could find, which gave the entire room a bright look.

Lucas leaned over the small twin bed and gently shook Laura before whispering, "Hey kid, it's time to wake up. You've gotta get ready."

The little girl sat up slowly, hair disheveled and green eyes not quite opened yet. "Where are we going?" She asked, followed by a small yawn as she lifted her small arms up, stretching out for her day.

"I have to go talk to some boring old men in suits so you're going to go to work with Brooke." He ran a hand up and down the little girl's back before walking into her closet, looking for an outfit for her to wear. He pulled out a purple jumper and a soft pink tshirt for her to wear, forgoing the jeans and tshirt since she would probably be meeting Victoria Davis later that day. "You'll have more fun with her. She's a busy lady and needs a good helper like you." He walked out of her closet, outfit in hand as he put it down on the end of Laura's bed. He pulled out her shoes and a pair of socks and knelt down beside her bed. "So whaddya say? Think you can be Brooke's helper today?"

Laura nodded her head enthusiastically, "Yep!" She wiped her hair out of her eyes as she jumped out of bed and padded into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Lucas smiled watching the little girl's excitement at being able to help Brooke at work today. He stepped out of her bedroom and into his own, where he saw Brooke sitting at her vanity putting her earrings in while her heels sat on the floor next to her, waiting to be put on. Lucas leaned down as he walked behind her, placing small kisses on the side of her neck. "Wait til you see how excited she is to go to work with you. It's adorable." He mumbled into her neck.

Brooke craned her neck as soon as Lucas's lips touched it. She ran her fingers through the hair on the back of his head. She laughed softly, looking at him in the mirror as he removed his lips from her neck, resting his chin on her shoulder. She moved her hand from the back of his head to his chin, running it against his stubble. "I'm excited too," she admitted, "I hope she has fun." She bit down on her lip softly, and Lucas knew there was something else she was nervous about that she was holding back on.

"But," He started and she stood from her vanity. He had his hands immediately at her waist, turning her around and pulling her close to his body. "you're still nervous about facing Victoria." he finished, placing a small kiss on her lips as he saw she was about to speak, silencing her. "I know you're scared, and I'm telling you it's okay. I know that you and your mother have a difficult relationship and today is going to be hard for you. I don't want to put any pressure on you because we've already had this argument and I get it. I get you, Brooke. You're going to do this your own way and I know you're going to do great."

Brooke collapsed into his arms, laying her head against his shoulder. There really wasn't one day that Brooke regretted marrying Lucas. He always knew the right things to say to her to make her feel less anxious and best of all, he listened to her. That was the most important part of their relationship. They listened to each other and every time they fought, they learned from it and took something away from it so they would never fight over the same thign again. They constantly learned something new about one another and Brooke loved it. "God, I love you." It was all she could think to say. He was her rock.

He kissed the top of her head and rested his own hed against it. "I love you too babe." He rubbed her back before kissing her head again, pulling away from her body. "Come on, the faster we get today over with, the faster seven o'clock comes around." The two separated and Lucas walked out of the room while Brooke pulled her shoes on and followed behind him.

;;;She was thankful for the pot of coffee that Lucas had just started while she threw a whole wheat bagel into the toaster. She pulled out the Coco Puffs and poured bowls for both Lucas and Laura before pulling the milk out of the fridge and set it on the breakfast bar. Laura soon joined the two, taking her place on the middle stool in front of a bowl of Coco Puffs. "When do we hafta leave?" Laura lifted her head up from her cereal, looking to Brooke while she spread a thin layer of cream cheese on her bagel and prepared her coffee.

"As soon as we finish breakfast, sweets." the older brunette answered as Lucas picked up the paper. The two normally left together, whenever that was. Neither had to report to work at a set time everyday because of their respective careers. Once plates were cleaned of food and placed into the sink for later cleaning, Brooke grabbed her bag and Lucas grabbed his briefcase. Taking Laura's hand into her own, Brooke walked out the front door with Lucas trailing. Once they reached the front of the apartment building, Lucas gave Brooke a sweet kiss and Laura a tight hug before they parted ways.

When the two ladies reached Clothes over Bros headquarters, Laura stared up at the tall building in awe. "Dis is all yours?" She stared at Brooke, jaw slightly open.

The older brunette smiled and nodded slightly. "We own the whole building but we lease it out to other companies who need the space. I work mostly on the twenty-fifth floor." She squeezed Laura's small hand in her own and led the little girl into Clothes over Bros HQ. "Morning Jan" Brooke smiled warmly at the receptionist before the two ladies made their way into Brooke's office. Brooke set Laura up at the coffee table by the window with her coloring books and dolls that she had kept in the pink backpack she brought along with her. "Alright hon, if you need anything else I'll be right over here, okay?" Brooke pointed behind her to her desk as Laura got to coloring.

"Morning Brooke, Bloomingdale's and Nordstrom have called about your designs from last month. They want to talk contracts." Brooke's ever-helpful assisstant, Millicent, hurried into Brooke's office ready to start the busy day.

"Hey Millie. Call them up and set a meeting time and we'll talk. We've had good deals before and I'd be happy to work with them again." she noticed Laura look up and watch Millie with curiousity. "Millie, there's someone I want to introduce you to." Brooke stood up from her seat and pointed Millie in the right direction. "This is Laura, Lucas's daughter. She's going to be helping me out for a couple days while we look for a kindergarden for her."

Millicent greeted Laura warmly and, being the shy girl she was, Laura gave her a small wave and said hi quietly. "You like to color?" Millie asked, smiling when Laura nodded. "Well how would you like to see all the pretty drawings we have here that Brooke does?" Laura's green eyes immediately brightened and she nodded eagerly. Millie stuck her hand out to Laura for her to take. "Well let's go then, shall we?" Millie looked to her boss to make sure it was okay. Brooke nodded, a smile on her face. She knew Millie would take care of Laura and treat her well.

Brooke told Millie thanks as she and Laura left the office and she sat back down at her desk, picking up the pen to her tablet and getting to work on some new designs. Twenty minutes had passed since Brooke stepped foot into the office and she was really thinking that she had maybe gotten lucky and Victoria had decided not to come into work that day. "Ah, Brooke dear, you're finally here."

"Spoke too soon" Brooke sighed inwardly, muttering to herself.

"What was that dear?" Victoria stepped in front of Brooke's desk as she rose.

Brooke forced a smile, "Nothing mother. Bloomingdale's and Nordstrom called wanting to talk about another contract."

Victoria rolled her eyes, clearly unimpressed. "Brooklyn, what have I told you? We need to move on from these department stores and look bigger. We need to go abroad and move your label internationally. Clothes over Bro's needs to be a worldwide name and to do that, we have to forget about the likes of mall stores."

"We do well with department stores. It's how we get this brand out to the people. You know this is how I wanted to run this company, mother." Brooke reminded her gently, "I don't want my clothes to be for stuffy high society women with nothing to do but shop in stores with a minimum price tag of one thousand dollars. I want my brand to help women without the black Amex to become fashion forward."

"As your business partner Brooke, I have to disagree. If we want to move forward, we have to leave it behind and move international." Victoria was just as stubborn as her daughter. They had this argument almost every day, but Brooke was determined to stand firm. She refused to allow her brand to become an exclusive line.

"Bwook, Bwook! You're so good at dwawing!" Laura ran into her office, pulling on Brooke's skirt to get her attention.

Brooke knelt down to Laura's level, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. "Thanks hon, I'm glad you like 'em." From the corner of her eye, Brooke noticed Victoria's confused glance. She straightened herself up and smoothed out her clothes, prepared to have this discussion with Victoria. "Mother, this is Laura, she's Lucas's daughter."

Brooke immediately noticed Victoria's look of disgust at the little girl as she let out a simple "Hello". Brooke looked to Millicent, hoping she would get the hint and take Laura out of her office and away from where she was sure to have another argument with her mother.

"Hey Laura, why don't we go bother Jan? She's really nice and would really appreciate the distraction." Because Millie had suggested the activity with such enthusiasm, Laura nodded and Brooke threw her assisstant a grateful glance, noting to give her a raise later.

Once she was sure Laura was out of earshot and safely away from her mother, Brooke moved her attention to Victoria. "Well, that was nice of you."

"Lucas's daughter?" Victoria let out, unable to believe that her daughter was taking care of Lucas's child with another woman. "Now Brooke, I've seen you everyday for the past couple of years and I know there is no possible way that you could have given birth to and raised a little girl for three years."

"First of all, she's four." Brooke remarked.

"Oh, four! I'm so sorry, how rude of me." Victoria exclaimed, throwing her hands in front of her in defense. "You're taking care of another woman's daughter?" Victoria asked in disbelief "Are you kidding Brooke, what is the board going to think? This looks so bad for our company, do you even care? Or are you too busy playing house with Lucas and his bastard child?"

Hazel eyes widened first with surprise, then with pure unadulterated anger. "I don't even know where to start with you." She was literally speechless, trying to work through her thoughts and yell at her mother with clear, sharp words. "Do I care about this company? Are you kidding Mother? I'm the one who started all of this. You have this job because of _me_!" Brooke raised her finger at her mother, a perfectly manicured nail pointing straight at Victoria's surgically fixed nose.

"I brought you in because you had absolutely _nothing_ else! Daddy left you, and with that your entire livelihood! You had no idea what you would do without him and his money. I took pity on you mother, and I cared about you for God knows what reason. I brought you in as my partner. I gave you forty-nine percent of this company, expecting nothing in return except for your love and support and someone who would take my ideas into consideration. But do you know what I got instead?" Brooke dropped her finger from her mother's face. "I got a sorry old hag who thinks her ideas are the only ones worth hearing. A woman who needs surgery to make herself feel beautiful. A partner who doesn't even live her life the way this company wants women to feel. You don't belong with this company at all, but I keep you here because you're my mother. You're the last woman I would ask to be my mother, but you're who I have. If anyone cares about this company and its integrity it's me Mother, not you. I have done nothing but stick by every value I instilled in this company when I created it."

Victoria didn't look hurt in the least at Brooke's tirade and that made her even more angry. She wasn't listening. "But I think I should thank you. Especially now that I have a daughter of my own because I know exactly how _not_ to treat that little girl. I will never treat her the way you treat me."

"You're missing something though Brooke," Victoria started, interuppting Brooke "Laura isn't your daughter. She never will be. She's Lucas's daughter with whatever whore he was sleeping with while you two were playing with each others hearts." She noticed Brooke's face change to one of genuine fear. "That's what scares you, isn't it? That this isn't the only bastard of Lucas's. That maybe he hasn't been exactly truthful with you of his endeavors during your time apart." VIctoria put a hand on Brooke's shoulder. "You may say that I was a horrible mother and you're nothing like me, but darling we're one in the same. I just refused to deal with your father's harlots or what came from them. You could learn something from me, darling."

The smug smile on Victoria's face made Brooke want to punch her stupid face. "I could learn nothing from you. I love that little girl and will treat her as if she were mine. She'll never know what it's like to have a mother that regrets her very existence. You and I are nothing alike because there is nothing I won't support Lucas in. I will stand behind him every day for the rest of my life because he's a greater man than any other I have ever met. You know nothing about him or our relationship and I won't stand here and allow you to belittle him or his daughter. You better watch your step Victoria, I'm not afraid to dissolve this partnership. I do hold majority in this company, remember that."

"Of course dear. I'll remember that just as you'll remember how many women your husband has slept with besides you. When you lie next to him in bed tonight, just think." Victoria stood close to Brooke, getting right in her face. "Just think for a second. How many other women has your husband slept with and impregnated? How many more children will show up at your doorstep?" Victoria stepped back and turned around to leave Brooke's office "Think about that, and then come back to me telling me how supportive you'll be of your husband."

Brooke was fuming. She pulled out her cellphone angrily and dialed Lucas's number. He picked up, of course, ready to listen to Brooke vent about her mother. "Meet me at the cafe. I need to get out of here."

_"I'll be there babe."_ Lucas answered, hanging up immediately and leaving the publishing house to meet his wife.

Brooke left her office, and walked out to the elevators, seeing Millie and Laura talking with Jan. "Bwook, where ya goin'?"

Brooke looked at Laura, her little voice breaking her heart. "I'm just stepping out for a minute sweets. I'll be right back, don't worry. Do you mind hanging out with Millie for a little longer?"

"No, I weally wike her!" Laura smiled wide, putting a smile on Brooke's face.

Brooke told the two to have fun, telling Millie she'd be back in a bit. Her dutiful assisstant could tell something was wrong, but had a definite idea of what that was considering who had entered Brooke's office when she left with Laura.

Brooke made her way over to Bella's, the cafe that her and Luke had frequented ever since they moved to the city. Many times, she and Luke would meet there for lunch and end up playing hooky the rest of the day. She sat at their normal table and ordered a coffee. Once Lucas walked in and sat across from her, she collapsed. Her entire demeanor just completely dropped and she slouched over, letting go of the facade she had put up before. "She's such a bitch. I can't even believe she gave birth to me. Honestly, I can't believe someone liked her enough to have sex with her. I'm just totally and completely speechless."

"Your mother's existence is definitely a wonder of the world, babe." He noticed that Laura wasn't there and just assumed Millie had her. He figured it was better this way considering Brooke's current state. He moved his hands over the table and took hers in his. "What happened babe?"

"She called Laura a bastard and told me I didn't care about the company, and when I argued with her she tried to get in my head and make me insecure about our relationship." Lucas knew there was more, and so he rubbed her hand with his thumb, urging her to continue. "She basically called you a manwhore and tried to say that she and I were one in the same, except she didn't deal with my dad's infidelity. I didn't believe a word she said. It's all bullshit, I know. It's just - she knows how to get to me, you know?"

"I know babe, but all that matters is that you know me. You know I'm truthful with you and I know you're truthful with me. We have an incredibly strong relationship and that's intimidating for her because she's completely alone." Lucas brought her hands up to his lips and he placed a small kiss on them. "We're fine. She's an idiot. You should really dissolve your partnership with her babe, especially after this. You're letting her walk all over you if you don't." Brooke knew he was right. She also knew that Lucas had put up with her strained relationship with her mother for years and he hadn't said anything about it until now.

"I'll think about it. No matter what she does to me, she's still my mother."

"You're a mother now too Brooke, you heard what she said about Laura. We've both gotta defend that little girl to the death. Are you willing to sever your relationship with your mother in order to defend her?" Lucas was really pushing this issue. He really wanted her to get Victoria out of her life once and for all. He viewed the woman as a leech who played on Brooke's insecurities as a daughter to make money.

"Of course I would Luke, you know that." Brooke replied softly. Her thoughts turned to the little girl waiting in her office. It was true. Victoria had called her a bastard and there was nothing that made her angrier than that comment. "I'll talk to my legal advisors this week and see what they say."

"I don't want you to do this if you don't want to though, Brooke." Lucas kept her hands in his and held eye contact with her. He really didn't want her to do it unless it was what she wanted. "I'll support you no matter what you do, you know that. I've stood by your side for years while your mother was there. I haven't agreed with it, but I've supported you. I want this decision to be all you."

"It is babe, I promise." Brooke took a deep breath "I've been waiting for my mother and I to salvage a relationship that was never there and I'm done. It's not worth my effort. Without a partner, I'll have to work more but at least the company will be run my way. I never want Laura and I to have a relationship like that."

"You won't - I won't let it happen." He reassured her, running his thumb along her hand again. That's how it was. Neither person would ever let the other do something they shouldn't.

Brooke finished off her coffee and the two left the cafe. Outside, Brooke leaned into Luke and gave him a spine tingling, melt your bones kind of kiss. There was no need for any other words besides, "see you at home hon."

Brooke made it back to Clothes over Bros and walked into her office, seeing Laura run to her the second she walked in. "Hey munch. Sorry I haven't seen you all morning. I hope you're not getting too bored over here."

"No way! It's so fun hewe! I wanna come evewy day!" Laura exclaimed, holding onto Brooke's legs tightly.

"Well I'm glad kiddo. Wanna see something cool?" Brooke took her over to her computer and showed her the drawing tablet that she was able to use to draw her designs instead of paper and pencils. It was a lot cleaner to use, though she did feel like pulling out her prismacolors every once in a while.

After some time, Laura was back to playing with her dolls while Brooke was working on the new line. It had been quiet in the office for a while, minus Laura pretending the dolls could talk but she was good about keeping her voice down even though Brooke hadn't asked her to. "Bwook?" Laura quickly got the attention of the brunette. "Who was dat lady befowe?"

"That was my mom, hon. I thought I told you that?" The little girl shook her head and Brooke motioned for her to come sit on her lap, which she did. "Well, she's not a very nice lady but you knew that didn't you?" Brooke smiled when Laura shyly nodded her head "Don't worry, I won't make you talk to her again, okay?"

"Okay, but how come she's so mean?" Ah, the million dollar question that no one could answer.

"I'm not sure hon. Some people just aren't very nice and so what we do is we keep them out of our lives because we only want nice people right?" Laura nodded her head and accepted that answer. "So, how do you like this design?" Brooke turned her desk chair so that Laura could get a better look at the drawing.

"I fink dat it'd look bettew in puwple." Brooke took a look at it and quickly changed the color with a click of her mouse and widened her eyes when, in fact, it looked much better than the green she had envisioned it in.

"Wow, that looks a lot better. You've got an eye for this hon. I'm glad to have you here, you're a big help." She gave the little girl a big smile, glad to have had this moment with her. Now that was what Victoria should learn from. Brooke knew how to listen to differing opinions than her own and try them out. She knew how to take criticism and grow from it.

Soon enough, seven o'clock came around and it was time for Brooke and Laura to head home in anticipation of dinner with Lucas. It couldn't have come a minute sooner because boy, was Brooke ready to go home and relax. She had a lot of upcoming meetings to discuss contracts with stores both new and old that wanted to carry her line currently and in the future. Clothes over Bros was becoming a major household label and that's exactly what Brooke wanted.

The second the girls entered the apartment, the smell of Lucas's famous mac and cheese filled their noses. It was heaven in the form of food and even Haley, the queen of mac and cheese, would kneel on the ground and beg for just a taste of Lucas's version of it. "Good evening ladies. How about you guys wash up and help me out by setting the table for me?"

"I think we can do that, but you're missing something first." Brooke stood expectantly outside of the kitchen door. Luke knew exactly what she was waiting for and happily obliged, walking toward her and placing a sweet kiss upon her lips. "Much better." The blond remarked, leaving the kitchen and following Laura into the bathroom to wash up for dinner.

As the three sat at the dining room table, Brooke served herself and Laura before passing the bowl down to Lucas. "How'd you like going to work with Brooke, Laura? Did you help her out a lot?" Lucas started the dinner conversation, taking a bite from his own plate.

"Yeah! She axed me about some of her dwawings and I met Miwwie and Jan and her mommy who I didn't weally wike, but Bwook said dat's okay cause I don't hafta see her ever again. And I got to see her other dwawings and lotsa companies axed her if dey could sell her cwoves and stuff." The little girl spewed out their entire day together in what seemed like one sentence, which made Brooke laugh good naturedly at the small girl.

"We went to Lombardi's for lunch and we found out that Miss Laura here is a big fan of avocados, which was also exciting." Brooke noted. Laura had seemed skeptical when she saw the creamy green part of her sandwich but on Brooke's urging, she tried it and found that she liked it a lot.

"Wow kiddo! Sounds like you and Brooke had an exciting day." A smile crossed Lucas's features as dinner conversation continued on easily. "You think you'll be able to top it tomorrow?"

"Definitely. Laura gets to sit in on a meeting with a small boutique that wants to feature my line in their store tomorrow. It was supposed to be a surprise, but I thought you might like to hear about that one babe." Laura's eyes widened when she heard she got to sit in on the meeting. "You can even help me decide whether we want them to sell my clothes or not."

"Weally?!" Laura couldn't believe it. Her little green eyes looked like if they got any bigger they'd pop clean out of her head.

"Really, really" Brooke replied with enthusiasm. "I need your input kid. Especially after the way you helped out today." She looked to Lucas now, ready to rave about his daughter "I'm telling you Luke she has a real eye for fashion, this one. She kept me from making a huge color blunder today." Luke smiled at his girls; Brooke had done so well today with Laura, and Laura seemed excited to be around Brooke and do what she did. "Seriously, I'm going to work hard to convince you to work with me when you grow up, Laura." Getting a look from Lucas she quickly added, "As long as that's what you want to do sweets." Laura couldn't have looked happier to hear what she just did from Brooke.

An hour later, dinner was done and the plates were cleared away and the small family had decided to cuddle up on the couch to watch a movie. They had decided on _Finding Nemo_, a classic. Laura got a real kick out of Dory's character, but not enough of a kick to keep her awake throughout the movie. She fell asleep about halfway through, head in Lucas's lap while her lower half was in Brooke's lap. At the end of the movie, Lucas pulled her into his arms, resting her head on his shoulder as he and Brooke took her into her room and tucked her in.

"Night kiddo." Lucas whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead. Brooke followed, the two about to leave her room when they heard a small whisper, laden with sleep.

"Night Mommy, night Daddy" and with that, Laura turned over to face the wall and knocked out cold. Brooke and Lucas went to bed that night with huge smiles on their faces. They were a real family, just the three of them.

**A/N: Shit, guys! So much feedback from last chapter not only in reviews but also in favorites and added story alerts and oh jeez. I'm constantly humbled by your support and I can't even begin to explain to you guys how much it means to me. I was trying to work on a chapter for _You Are My Only One_ but I really couldn't get this story out of my head what with you guys flooding my email on the daily. I love it! This chapter's a little longer than last because I love you guys that much and I hope you like this one : ) **


	12. Judgement Day

**A/N: This chapter's gonna have a little bit of everything 'cause I'm in that kind of mood. Also, the past chapters have been typed on my tablet because that was just a little easier for me since I got injured and couldn't exactly get up to my room to get my laptop while using crutches. But, oh happy day, I'm off the crutches and was able to get my laptop which means spell check is back! Yay! Also, this means longer chapters because I can actually see a word count on my screen. So yeah, hopefully you guys like this one. Also, Laura called Brucas mommy and daddy while she was half asleep, so it's not a habit quite yet.  
**

Lucas was currently in his office, hard at work on editing his book. His editors were giving him a harder time this time 'round, making him edit everything down to the last period. Last time his raw outline was just what they wanted so there wasn't as much of a long, drawn out editing process as this time. Brooke was at her desk across the room, working on her computer with her drawing tablet. Thankful for Laura's ability to keep herself preoccupied, the two worked diligently before they were interrupted by the shrill ring of the telephone on Lucas's desk.

Lucas picked up the phone as Brooke rolled away from her computer, curious as to who was calling. They had been waiting to hear back from a couple of kindergartens for Laura, but she wouldn't be surprised if it was actually just Lucas's editors checking up on him. "Hello?...Oh, hi…Yes, we'd definitely be able to come in…Thanks so much, we'll be there…Goodbye."

Lucas looked away from the phone with a smile on his face. "Laura!" He called out to his daughter, motioning for her to come behind his desk when she made it into the office. "You know how Brooke and I have been applying to schools for you to go to?" Laura nodded, looking at Brooke who had no idea of what Lucas was getting at. "Well, one of the headmasters just called and they've decided to give you an interview! Isn't that exciting?"

Lucas looked at Laura, expecting her to match his enthusiasm, but was a little disappointed when he was met with the top of her head as she looked down at her feet. "I guess," her small whisper was barely audible.

"You guess? I thought you were excited to go to school, hon." Brooke knelt down next to Laura as she rubbed the little girl's back.

"I wike going to wowk wif you, Bwook." Brooke gave her a half smile. If she was being honest, she wasn't so happy about Laura going to school either. Coming to work with her allowed them both to bond more and develop a better relationship.

"I like you coming to work with me too, sweets. But little girls have to go to school, you know that." Brooke replied in a sympathetic tone as she continued to rub Laura's back.

"Plus you'll get to meet all kinds of kids that are your age and you'll get to learn to read and write." Lucas added. "School will be just as fun as going to work with Brooke." Laura still didn't seem convinced, though. She looked up at her father with a half-smile, not really enticed by his words.

"But what about Miwwie and Jan and all da dwawings I hewped wif?" Laura's little voice sounded so sad, it broke Brooke's heart.

"Whenever you don't have school you can come with me to work, how does that sound?" Brooke offered, she didn't want Laura to go to school any more than Laura did, but she had to.

Still, Laura wasn't convinced. "There's not much wiggle room in this decision kid. All Brooke and I can tell you is that it'll be a lot of fun and we know you'll like it if you try it." Neither Brooke nor Lucas liked being the stern parent, but sometimes they needed to be. When they had to be, they tried not to be too stern. They laid down the law, of course, but gently.

Laura nodded and left the room, leaving Brooke and Lucas to talk. "Maybe we should wait a year, Luke. She'll be the youngest in her class and how do you know she'll do well?"

"Brooke, if we wait a year we'll just be postponing this song and dance. She's a smart kid and she's ready for kindergarten."

"Academically, sure, but she hasn't gone to preschool. You saw how long it took her to warm up to us; imagine that with other kids." She was worried about how Laura would fare socially at school. It was a big part of being at a school and Laura wasn't the most outgoing kid.

"She'll be fine, Brooke, you need to stop worrying so much. Just because she's youngest isn't a horrible thing. She'll make friends."

Brooke let out a small sigh. "Where and when is she having the interview anyway?"

"The Trinity School and they want to see us tomorrow morning at nine. They'll talk to her alone first and give her some puzzles and stuff to see how smart she is, then they'll talk to us, and then we get a tour while school is going on."

Brooke scrunched her nose. "They have to see how smart she is? What is this place, Harvard?"

"Apparently when it comes to kindergartens, yeah it is." Lucas replied, raising his eyebrows as he leaned back in his chair, taking a deep breath. "But it's not so bad if she doesn't get in here. We applied to a bunch of schools and she's bound to get into a couple of them. Like I said before, she's a smart kid."

"I know, it's just that this is a lot of pressure for her. She's only four and she has to show off her intelligence in order to get into kindergarten? It's a little much, Luke."

"I know, but we won't tell her they're trying to figure out how smart she is. She'll just talk to them and that way maybe she won't feel so much pressure."

Brooke nodded, agreeing with the idea and went back to her desk, pulling out her cell phone. "Yeah, hey Millie. Can you get Megan to cover my meetings tomorrow? Laura has an interview at a kindergarten and I need to be there. I might stop by towards the end of the day depending on what goes on." Since Brooke had decided to dissolve her partnership with her mother, she had increased the responsibilities of one of her right hands, Megan Werner. Brooke thought she was more than capable of helping out and over the past week she'd really stepped up and proved her chance to handle a meeting by herself.

Lucas had overheard Brooke ask for Megan to cover her. "Hey, so what's going on with Victoria?"

Brooke placed her phone on the desk as she turned her attention to her husband. "Well, I talked to legal about dissolving the partnership and they advised that I slowly phase her out before I officially dissolve anything. They said the board would probably look more favorably upon the decision if they saw that I was handling most of the business and Victoria wasn't doing much."

"I thought you were going to stick with the fact that she was moving the company in a direction you didn't want?" Lucas raised an eyebrow toward his wife.

"That's what I was going to do, but apparently that's not grounds enough to dissolve the partnership outright." Brooke shrugged "Legal said that once I've phased her out, adding that on would be icing on the cake for them to back me."

Lucas nodded, giving her a smile. "Come 'ere." He patted his lap and Brooke happily obliged, taking a seat on his legs as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm proud of you, Brooke Davis-Scott."

Brooke smiled, "Aw, thanks babe." She leaned forward, giving him a kiss.

"Seriously babe, you've finally taken a stand against your mother and you're doing it all on your own. With all your history and everything," he shook his head, unable to find the words. "I'm just so proud of you. You're so brilliant and strong and I love you so much." For a writer, he sure was shitty at finding the right words to describe his feelings.

"Luke, you know I could never do it without you." She gazed into his ice blue eyes before kissing him again. "Your support is the only reason I'm able to do half the things I do. You're always there behind me and you have never given up on me. You never hold back, Luke. You tell me what I need to hear and you don't sugarcoat it. I love that about you"

Brooke rested her head on Lucas's shoulder as he placed a kiss on her head. "I'll always support you baby, forever."

Lucas's phone rang again, and Brooke begrudgingly got off of Lucas's lap and went back to her desk, putting her glasses back on and getting back to work. This time, it was definitely Lucas's editor calling. "Yeah, Lindsey I'm working on it…No, I'm not lying to you…I know…No, no, no I can't meet tomorrow…I have to go to an interview at a kindergarten for Laura…Are you kidding? I have to be there!...No, Brooke can't go alone…Because I'm her father…Of course it's important to me but Laura's more important…Yeah, okay that could work…Bye." Lucas shook his head as he got off the phone and rubbed his face before looking back at his computer.

"What happened?" Brooke questioned, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Lindsey wants to meet me tomorrow morning to make sure I'm on schedule. I told her no and of course, she didn't take it as an answer." Lucas sighed and Brooke made a face. She was never Lindsey's number one fan.

"Well, at least they'll sympathize with the single parent card?" Brooke raised her eyebrows as she tried to lighten up the situation.

Lucas let out a small laugh at his wife's comment "Unfortunately for Laura, that won't have to happen. I moved the meeting to a late lunch meeting." Lucas turned to a drawer in his desk, pulling out a pair of over-ear headphones. "But this means I have to get down to business for the rest of today. You aren't swamped, are you?"

"I'm trying to finish up my line but I've got time until the deadline." She saved her work and quickly shut down her computer. "I'll leave you to it, stud." She walked over to Lucas and gave him a kiss before hopping out of the room and shutting the door behind her, leaving her husband to immerse himself in his work.

The brunette didn't hear the TV on, so she didn't bother to check the living room in her search for Laura. She walked straight to the little girl's room and found her on her floor, playing with a puzzle that Lucas and Brooke had bought her. "Whatcha doin', munch?" The brunette sat across from Laura as she looked at the puzzle with incredible concentration.

"Doin' dis puzzle." Laura looked up at Brooke "It's weally hawd."

Brooke picked up the box, remembering the purchase once she got a good look at it.

_It was a bright, Sunday morning when Brooke, Lucas and Laura ventured out of their apartment and out onto the bustling New York City Street. "Where to, ladies?" Lucas asked as he lifted Laura up into his arms and held her on his hip. She was getting a bit too heavy for him to carry, but he missed out on the time of her life when he would be able to, so he didn't mind bearing the extra load. He promised himself that he would stop the minute Laura turned five._

_Laura lifted her hands in the air excitedly as she chanted, "Toy store, toy store!" Brooke and Lucas looked at each other and laughed._

"_Looks like we're going to the toy store, Broody" Brooke hailed a cab for the three of them, giving the cabbie directions to avoid routes that were sure to be traffic-filled as they began their journey to the toy store._

_Once they got inside, Laura looked around the store in awe. It was covered floor to ceiling with different kinds of toys. After recomposing herself, Laura squirmed in Lucas's arms, wanting to get down. She knew exactly what she was looking for and was determined to find it._

"_Hold on, baby girl." Lucas let her down as she wished, but immediately grabbed her hand after she was safely on the ground. "Hold my hand, Laur" He and Brooke were still a little bit over-protective of her since she had run away. The thought of it happening again terrified the couple._

_Lucas allowed himself to be dragged through the store, making sure Brooke wasn't far behind as the brunette tried to keep up with the energetic four year-old. "Jeez, this kid could be the next Usain Bolt if there was a toy waiting at the finish line." Lucas laughed at his wife's joke before noticing Laura had slowed down as they came to an aisle where there were a bunch of puzzles and intellectually stimulating games._

_Laura darted into the aisle, scanning each and every shelf for the toy she wanted. Brooke smiled at her determined face. She squinted her eyes, making sure she took note of every single toy displayed. "Babe, look." Brooke nodded over to Laura when she got Lucas's attention. "She's got your squint" Brooke shot him a smirk. Every chance she got, she would tease him about that squint he got when he was really concentrating on something._

_Lucas stuck his tongue and knelt next to Laura as she was concentrating at one particular area of a shelf. "Whatcha lookin' for?" He followed her gaze and found her looking at a bunch of different kinds of toys._

"_Puzzle, but it hasta be a good one." Laura answered simply, not breaking her concentration._

_Overhearing what Laura wanted, Brooke pulled out a pretty simple princess puzzle, bringing it over to the two. "How 'bout this one, munch?" She held it out for Laura to see, thinking this was exactly what she wanted._

_Laura inspected the puzzle, but shook her head. "Nope, das not da one."_

_Brooke shrugged, putting the puzzle back. "Well, what specifically are you looking for?"_

_Laura shrugged, "I dunno. Just not dat one." Brooke laughed, deciding to allow Laura find the puzzle on her own. Lucas stood back up and joined Brooke as they both watched Laura in silent amusement as she searched for the perfect puzzle._

_A couple minutes later, the couple heard Laura yell "Dat one!" And they followed her finger to see where she was pointing. It was out of both Laura and Brooke's reach, but Lucas was able to pull it out. He brought it down to his girls and got a better look at it, surprised when he saw it was a 250 piece puzzle of an underwater landscape._

"_You sure this is the one you want baby girl? Looks pretty tough." Lucas looked back down at Laura as he showed her the box that held the puzzle pieces._

_Laura nodded eagerly. "Yeah! I can do it, pinky pwomise!" She didn't quite understand that you were supposed to lock pinkies when you pinky promised something, but it was cute hearing her say it._

"_Alright kiddo, you want anything else?" Laura shook her head, excited to get home and start on her puzzle._

The family continued shopping throughout the entire day on that Sunday, and by the time the three of them got home Laura was passed out on Lucas's shoulder, too tired to start any kind of puzzle.

So it sat in her room, until today when Brooke and Lucas had to work and she was left to entertain herself. Finding herself bored with her dolls, Laura remembered the puzzle she got and pulled it out of her closet and started it. She put all her concentration into the task, only allowing it to be broken when she heard her father call her name.

But after she left the office, she immediately went back to her room to continue the puzzle up until Brooke walked in. "I know hon, but look how much you've already got done!" Brooke pointed to the small corner that Laura had already finished. "I couldn't even have done that!" Brooke spoke with a lot of enthusiasm, hoping to encourage the little girl. "I'm not very good at puzzles, but do you want some help?"

When Laura nodded, Brooke moved around the puzzle and sat on her knees next to Laura. The two girls worked hard on the puzzle. Brooke worked on sorting through the pieces, separating them into corners/edges, and then pieces that looked like they would go together. Laura went through these piles and tried to put pieces together, making small clusters that could later be put to other clusters to help develop the picture.

Watching Laura's intense concentration gave her a lot of hope for the little girl's interview the next day. She was a brilliant little girl, that wasn't hard to see but it still unnerved Brooke a bit that she wasn't as excited about school as her and Lucas thought she would be. "You know, your school will probably have a lot of these puzzles for you to do every day."

"Weally?" Laura looked up at Brooke, still unsure about going to school.

"Really, really." Brooke answered back enthusiastically. "You'll get to do a lot more stuff too, like play outside on a jungle gym with the other kids and learn all sorts of games."

"I dunno about dat" Laura looked back down at the puzzle pieces, playing with them in her hands.

"What do you mean? You'll meet a bunch of other kids and make friends and you'll have so much fun."

"I aweady have fwiends. I have you and Wucas."

Brooke pouted and motioned for Laura to sit on her lap. When she did, Brooke ran her hand up and down Laura's arm. "Yeah I know hon, but you need some friends your own age that you can play with while Lucas and I are at work."

"Do I hafta?" She looked up at Brooke with her green eyes and the older brunette almost melted right there.

But, she stood firm. "Yeah munch, you do." Laura looked back down and Brooke pulled her closer. "But don't worry, I know you'll like it a lot. Tomorrow morning when we go visit you'll get to see all the fun stuff the kids do and I think you'll be really excited to get started."

The next day, Brooke, Lucas and Laura woke up bright and early in order to get ready for Laura's interview at the Trinity School. Brooke helped Laura dress nicely and, against the little girl's wishes, in a skirt. "Wow, Laur you look so pretty!"

The little girl huffed, passing by her father and walking into the kitchen to eat her cereal. Brooke followed her, sighing. "She's not very happy about today's ensemble, nor about the fact that I had to do her hair today."

Lucas laughed, kissing Brooke's forehead. "So, did you ever imagine having a daughter that didn't want to let you dress her up?"

Brooke stomped her foot a bit and whined "No!" causing Lucas to laugh again as he guided her into the kitchen, where there was a cup of coffee waiting for her.

"You ready for today kiddo?" Lucas sat down across from Laura, having already finished his breakfast.

"I guess" she replied quietly, studying her cereal bowl intently. "Bwook said dere'd be lotsa puzzles dere, dough so I guess it'll be awight."

Lucas nodded, and as soon as they finished eating, the three were on their way to the school. When the cab pulled up to the building, Laura looked up at it in awe and Brooke smirked at the similar face Laura had made when she saw Clothes over Bros HQ.

"It's weally big." Laura said quietly before both Lucas and Brooke took her hands on either side of her.

"Come on, it's not so bad munch. You'll love it." Brooke replied encouragingly as she and Lucas took steps forward. Laura followed slowly behind into the large, intimidating building.

"Hi, we're here to see headmaster Charleston. Laura Gary has an interview with him." Secretaries at schools always creeped Lucas out. They were almost always older women who gave a little too much attention to the dads at the school.

"Sit down, and the headmaster will be with you in a moment."

The three did as they were told, Laura taking a seat on Lucas's lap as Brooke took a seat next to the two blondes.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott, how lovely to meet you!" An older man, who they assumed to be headmaster Charleston, walked up to the couple as they stood from their chairs, Laura in Lucas's arms. The three adults shook hands before the headmaster focused on Laura. "And this must be Laura. How are you, dear?"

Laura took the headmaster's larger hand in hers and shook it, telling him she was fine. Brooke and Lucas were both pleasantly surprised that Laura didn't seem so shy that she wouldn't speak. She was being polite, which they were both proud of her for.

"Now, Brooke and Lucas I'd like to take you into my office and speak to you two for a little bit while my colleague Ms. Clarke talks to Laura, if that's alright." The young couple nodded.

Lucas let Laura down from his arms and knelt down in front of her. "Alright Laura, Ms. Clarke is going to take you to talk, are you going to be okay?" After a nod of affirmation from Laura, Lucas gave her a kiss on the top of her head before rubbing her head. "That's my girl," He stood up and gave the little girl a guiding push toward Ms. Clarke.

After Laura and Ms. Clarke had disappeared Brooke and Lucas followed headmaster Charleston into his office and sat down in the two chairs in front of his massive oak desk. "So, I'd like to start with Laura's application. We were extremely impressed with the application and you two should be very proud of her."

"We definitely are. Laura is a special little girl and we knew that she was ready for kindergarten, despite her age." Brooke replied, gleaming with pride as she spoke of Laura.

"That's another thing I'd like to talk about, since you've mentioned it." Headmaster Charleston adjusted his position in his chair before continuing, "As you know, we normally try and start accepting children when they turn five years old but Laura was an exception considering her exemplary preliminary evaluation." Again, the smile didn't leave the young couple's faces as they heard the headmaster lapping on the praise. "But, I do have reservations about how well she will fit in here at Trinity considering her age. Most, if not all, of the other students in her class will be a year older than her and the fact that she hasn't attended a preschool concerns me when it comes to her ability to socialize and mesh cleanly with the rest of the children her age."

"I assure you, Headmaster, that Laura would be able to fit in quite well given the opportunity. She might be a bit shy at first, but once she gets settled and finds something she feels comfortable around, she becomes very friendly and outgoing." Lucas replied, folding his hands into his lap.

"I'm not sure what you mean by her needing to find something she feels comfortable around."

"Just something that interests her is all she really needs to open up. She loves puzzles and when my husband or I read to her; these are the kinds of things that can help her open up very quickly." Brooke explained, remembering the previous day when she and Laura were attempting to do her puzzle. "She loves to be challenged and is always looking to learn and grow. Although she's only four, these are things that my husband and I have already seen in her."

"Well, from what I'm hearing from you two Laura sounds just as exemplary as her application alluded to." Headmaster Charleston gave the two a warm smile and the couple looked at one another as Lucas took Brooke's hand in his own. "Now I assume you two know the more boring details such as tuition, PTA meetings and such." When met with a nod, the headmaster continued. "Now, I'd like to find a little bit more about you two. Mrs. Scott, it says here that you run your own company?" He looked up from his reading glasses at Brooke.

"Yes, I currently own and run a fashion company, Clothes over Bros. I normally go to the office five days a week but my schedule is fairly flexible unless I have a meeting to go to. There isn't much travel involved, maybe once every two months or so for a couple of days." Brooke knew why the headmaster was asking these questions. He wanted to gauge her and Lucas's ability to commit time to Laura's education, and Brooke nailed it. To top it off, Brooke flashed the headmaster her hundred-watt smile.

"I see, very impressive." Charleston returned Brooke's smile before glancing back at Laura's application. "And Mr. Scott, I see here that you're a writer? What do you write?"

"Mostly young adult fiction. My last novel just made it to the New York Times Best-Sellers list and I'm currently in the beginning stages of writing another." Lucas replied, more simply. He didn't catch on to the headmasters intentions quite like Brooke had.

"I'm guessing that means a lot of travel when the book comes out for promotion and such?"

"I try to keep it to a minimum, but yes there is some travel that I can't get out of once the book comes out." Lucas admitted, "But my wife and I are more than capable of coordinating schedules around Laura and her needs when that comes around, which I doubt will be in the next year."

"Of course." The headmaster replied. From then on there was a lot of small talk among the three adults in between talks of expectations for Laura and what Brooke and Lucas were expecting in terms of her education.

"Headmaster? We're all done." Mrs. Clarke poked her head into the headmaster's office after knocking. The three adults rose and Brooke and Lucas shook Headmaster Charleston's hand before saying goodbye.

Mrs. Clarke escorted the three around the school, telling them all about the strict schedule that was kept for the children that intertwined a lot of learning as well as some relaxing playtime for the children. It was your pretty standard kindergarten minus the reputation and the fact that the children wore uniforms and were incredibly polite.

The tour wasn't very long and soon enough, the small family made it back to the apartment. "If she ends up going there, she's going to have to get used to the skirt thing. It's part of her uniform." Brooke remarked, shaking her head as she watched Laura dart to her room as soon as she walked into the apartment.

"Eh, I think she'll get used to it. She'll realize soon that not having to wear pants is one of the great things about being a girl" Lucas smirked as the two walked into the kitchen, deciding what to make for lunch.

"So we should hear back fairly soon. Are you nervous?" Brook questioned as she leaned over the island where Lucas was rummaging through the fridge.

"A little. Is that weird? It's not even me who's going to be judged but I'm nervous for her." He laughed a little, pulling out stuff to make a couple sandwiches.

"I don't wike dose tings." Laura declared as she entered the kitchen. Both adults gave her a look as she took her seat at the breakfast bar.

Lucas laughed and ruffled her hair a bit. "So how did your time with Ms. Clarke go?"

"Okay. She kept axing me all dese questions. And she made me do a buncha puzzles!" Laura seemed excited enough. "Dey were hawder den da ones I have dough. But I finished 'em!"

"Good job baby girl!" Lucas placed a plate in front of both her and Brooke before taking his own seat. "So did you like the school?"

"Yeah, dat lady said dere would be lotsa stuffs for me to do!" Brooke and Lucas were happy that Laura's opinion on going to school had changed just from the one visit there. "And she said dat a lotta kids would like da puzzles and play dem wiff me"

"So if they call us back and want you to go to their school, you'd go?" Brooke knew the answer to her husband's question before the little girl nodded enthusiastically at him.

"Well, looks like all we have to do now is play the waiting game." And with that behind them, the small family went about the rest of their day, until Lucas left after a bit for his lunch meeting with his editors.

Awkward place to end, I know but I started writing more and I realized if I continued I still wouldn't know where to stop so this place seemed more appropriate than much later. You know the drill, guys. Leave me a review and I'll love you forever.


End file.
